Silent Screams
by Lady Deathstryke
Summary: FINISHED! COMPLETE! FIN! I finally finished this after a year of working on it. Enjoy? R&R!
1. 01

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: A special fanfic. A fanfic...of my return! I've taken a year break (and boy, was that fun!) and I am ready to keep on writing! So, without further delay, on with the story!  
  
Summary: A Quall vs. Seiftis. What more do you need to know?  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
The wind brushed her side gently, her hair flickering back in the wind. It was amazing how free she felt as she stood perfectly still, towering over the monstrous sea. She told no one what she was doing, except for telling her friends she was going on a simple vacation. 'A vacation for the rest of my life,' her thoughts echoed in her mind.  
  
In her exquisite suite on her exquisite bed, due to her high standards, lay her formal dress. On top of her bed lay a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a bottle of rum. She had stripped down to nothing except her under garments and her high stiletto heels. Her drunken thoughts crashed through her mind...  
  
... "Dance, with you? Why would anyone want to dance with you?" she sputtered out while sipping on a bottle of Jack. She stared into the mirror; tresses of her hair bordered and shaped her face. The chestnut liquor slipped out of her mouth, sullying her sapphire dress. She giggled. "Oh my! Look what I have done! Might anyone have a handkerchief I could borrow?" She sauntered over to her bag, pulling shirt after pants, dresses after garments until reaching a crumpled photo. "Squall...dear, dear Squall. Why won't you ever listen?"  
  
A voice echoed out of her imagination. "Go talk to a wall..."  
  
"I don't want to talk to a wall, Squall!" she screamed. "I want to talk to you! You, damn it, not a damned wall!" The wall to the next room started to bang. Tears started to stream down her face...  
  
... She dangled her foot off the edge of the balcony railing. The wind rustled her hair as black tears strolled down her face. 'One step...one step and it's all through. No more worries about him or anyone or anything.'  
  
  
  
The ringing buzzed his mind. It was endless; almost as if it was apart of the void he was lost in and coming out of. He opened his eyes to the darkness surrounding him. He turned to his right, the ringing echoing in his brain. He lifted up the alarm clock tossing it out the window. He heard a splash and grinned to himself. Minutes passed until he rolled out of bed. "Ugh...this ocean life is harsh," he mumbled out as his boat home rocked. He placed on his black pants, buckling the belt that held them comfortably to his body. He threw the blanket back on the bed, not caring the condition of his room. He walked out on deck, breathing in the fresh and salty aroma that lingered from the sea. It was the better part of his day; the first breath of sea air always awoke him. He slowly grabbed hold of the net that he rested on the top of the water, catching the petite sea fish. They were best used as bait, rather than actual food. He lifted it up, seeing the miniscule amount of fish. "Something's up in the water, today," he mumbled to himself. He shook his head, grasping hold of the few squirming fish. He placed them in a nearby bucket, grasping one firmly in his hands. He hooked the fish, watching it squirm around. With one quick motion, he flung the hook out.  
  
About a half an hour later, and no catches, the seaman was about to give up. He flung his hook out one last time, waiting patiently. He saw his pet dog that he adopted walk out from below deck. "About time you woke up." The dog started to bark. "Shut it! You'll scare the god damn fish!" The dog cocked his head. "You've got a point. What fish are out there?"  
  
A tugging pulled on his rod, gently at first, but stronger as the waves lapped against his fishing boat. The dog started to bark again, rushing over by his feet. "Shut up, you dumb mutt!" The man slowly started to reel it in. "Must be a huge one!" He felt the fish pull away, and he quickly pulled his line out of the water. Shocked at what he saw, he simply muttered, "Underwear?" He looked down at the water, seeing golden hair float in the water.  
  
Just as quickly as he had seen the image, he was swimming towards it. His dog barked madly, wagging his tail frantically. The man grasped the woman, throwing her over his shoulder and paddling back towards his boat.  
  
He finally reached back to his boat, throwing the woman on deck. His dog started to bark happily, wagging his tail, and sniffing the woman. "Get, you damned dog!" the man growled out. He quickly got back on deck, staring at the woman's blonde hair. He sighed, reaching for his long gray trenchcoat, throwing it on top of her near naked body. He bent down, pushing her wet locks away, staring deep into a familiar face. "Well, well, well...if it isn't Quistis Trepe." 


	2. 02

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Wahoo! Chapter Two! Thank you everyone that reviewed. I checked my email this morning and saw the bot@fanfiction.net and I was like, "Wow! People already reviewed?" So, thank you again! BTW: This chapter is mostly dialogue; sorry for those who like descriptions.  
  
Also...Squall will make an appearance next chapter!  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
Quistis rolled around in the bed, her blonde hair damp with salt water. She slowly opened her eyes, reveling in a world unknown to her. She brought up her hand, rubbing her eye softly. She pulled it away, staring at the make up on her finger. She silently moaned out, "Am I dead?"  
  
"So, that's why you were floating in the middle of the ocean," a familiar voice called out. She sat up, holding her head at the rush. "Whoa, relax, Quistis."  
  
She turned towards the voice, seeing a familiar face with green eyes and blonde hair. "Seifer?" she said out loud in a ponderous voice.  
  
He nodded and stood up, reaching for a bowl of broth. "It's not much, but you've been in the water for a long time." He handed her the bowl and she took it carefully. He turned back around, patting the dog on his head. "You've been out for a couple days now."  
  
She blinked softly and slowly a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why did you save me?"  
  
Seifer smirked softly, turning back towards her. "Really wanna know?" She nodded. "Well, I was going fishing, and I kinda hooked your underwear. As you can see, you're in my clothes." She rolled her eyes, grasping her head. "Headache?"  
  
"Just a little," she mumbled out, giving Seifer a knowing glare. Seifer smirked back at her, knowing he had hit a nerve. "So, what are you doing out here all by your lonesome self?"  
  
Seifer sighed. He had prepared for her to ask that since the day he saved her. "It's my job."  
  
"To rescue people out here?"  
  
Seifer grinned and sat back down by the bed. "That's just a perk." She grunted before taking a sip of the broth. "I'm actually a fisherman at FH. No one knows who I am there, really. Nice old man said he couldn't do his job anymore, so he pays me to do it." Quistis nodded her head, taking another sip of her soup. "Now, my question for you is, what were you doing floating unconscious in the middle of the sea?"  
  
She softly choked on her broth, unknowing that Seifer would ask. She swallowed the broth slowly; she let the thick warmth wet her dry throat. "I'd rather not talk about it..."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Quistis, you're the first person I've talked to in weeks. Either you can tell me, or I can screw you like an animal. Take your pick." Quistis turned to face him, the mascara still apparent on her eyes. He grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.  
  
"You have no right to know." Seifer sighed and stood up, unbuckling his belt. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
He grinned devilishly. He knew exactly what irked Quistis and what didn't. "You had a choice. You chose the latter. I get to screw you like an animal." He approached her, knowing she would tell.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you! Just don't come near me with that thing!" she screeched out as she saw him put his hands down his pants.  
  
Seifer looked offended. "He's not just a thing, thank you very much! His name is Sparky!"  
  
Quistis cocked her eyebrows at the 'offended' Seifer. "Yea, well, tell 'Sparky' to go lay down." He grinned and sat back down. "I...I was drunk and I...slipped off the balcony I guess."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow at Quistis, knowing she was lying. "Quistis." She turned to face him. "I've known you for how long? A good twelve, thirteen years now?" She nodded subtly. "And you were 'drunk' and 'slipped' off the balcony?" Again, a subtle nod. "That's bullshit, and you know it. Why can't you just tell me the truth? I mean, I know I've been a complete dickhead to you, I did try to kill you numerous times, and I'm just a complete ass." She hung her head, quiet and insightful to Seifer's ranting. "But, there's, surprisingly, one thing you don't know about me. I've got a sensitive side."  
  
She busted out laughing, her half-empty bowl of broth spilling onto the ground. The dog quickly came to her side, lapping it up. "You? Sensitive?" She continued to laugh.  
  
"Yes, I do have a sensitive side!"  
  
"Sure, and I'm not a natural blonde."  
  
"I knew it! I knew you were a brunette!"  
  
She softly glared at him and he smiled back. Quistis sighed, brushing her hair back. To her, this was a release. Surprisingly, Seifer had made her forget about Balamb Garden, forget about Rinoa, and especially forget about Squall. Just as she thought of him, she felt the release leave, and the pain came back. She had a solemn look upon her face, and turned to face Seifer. He looked like he was concerned, ready to hold her at any moment. 'Could he be that sensitive?' she thought to herself. 'It's almost as if he truly does care. Maybe...he's changed.' She shook her head, the thoughts quickly leaving. "Seifer, if I tell you, you must promise me, promise on Matron," she said while looking down at her hands, "you will never tell a soul."  
  
He sat there; looking at the tears that brimmed her sapphire eyes. "I promise on my own honor, I will never tell a soul." 


	3. 03

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Wow.the reviews that are coming in are great so far! I forgot to mention this, but everyone already knows it. These characters belong to Squaresoft, just like the rest of the world. Except Seifer and Zell, they belong to me! See I have a full license agreement. I sold my body to Squaresoft executives and got Seifer and Zell in return. I wanted Squall too, but he's too moody. LoL!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The footsteps echoed through the empty corridors. All personnel and guests were quickly evacuated as soon as word had hit his ears. He turned sharply to her room, staring in it. Two empty bottles lay on the ground. Detectives stated that they must have been drunk, seeing as none of the liquid was on the carpeting. Her dress was stained with liquor; that beautiful dress she wore on his graduating night was now ruined. He sighed and pulled the yellow police ribbon over his head.  
  
He walked in, picking up her dress and placing it on top of the bed. He sighed and picked up a few articles of clothing, seeing a piece of paper fall out of one. He slowly picked it up, seeing a picture of him and her. Both hated cameras, so neither of them were smiling. He sighed softly, sitting down on the bed. "What the...?" he mumbled out as he felt something hard on his bottom. He pulled the covers away from the bed, pulling out a white book. He hummed softly, flipping the cover open, reading the contents slowly.  
  
"Whatcha find, detective?" a chipper voice called out from behind him. He slowly turned around, still holding the book in his hands.  
  
"Her diary, Selphie. What are you doing here?" he mumbled out in his monotonic voice.  
  
She smiled and slid under the police line. "The FHP said that it might've been rape and murder. They found another person's fingerprints in the room and footprints, Squall, all throughout the room."  
  
Squall narrowed his eyes softly. "You know, this isn't 'Quistis' Personal Suite.' A lot of people use this room."  
  
She opened her mouth to state something, but only smiled. "Point taken. So, murder's off the list. What about slip and fall?"  
  
"Doubt it. She may have been drunk off her ass but the balcony isn't busted in any way." Selphie nodded looking around the room. "Witnesses say anything yet?"  
  
Selphie nodded. "One man said that she was saying something about talking to a wall." Squall brushed his hair back, staring at her diary. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Selphie pouted. "You know, just because Rinoa wants to leave and go liberate Timber, doesn't mean you have to be an ass."  
  
"Again, I say whatever." She shook her head walking over to him and snatching the diary out of his hands. "Hey, that's evidence!"  
  
She grinned. "Then we have to read it."  
  
"That's her personal life, Selph," he mumbled out. "You, nor anyone, has any right to read it."  
  
She grinned wickedly. "I'm just gonna read the last entry! It may help. She may have just run away." He sighed and nodded his head. She jumped up and down, turning to her last entry. Selphie cleared her throat and begun, "September 8, Morning: Today's my last day on vacation. I have to go back to doing nothing but being boring old SeeD. I miss being an Instructor. I'll never get the job back though, not with Rinoa all over Squall like that." Selphie's voice suddenly got darker. "September 8, Evening: I went out and bought a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a bottle of rum today. It burns my throat so much, but I don't care. Everything today reminded me of him. I have no reason to go back to Garden, not with her there."  
  
"Selphie, stop reading," Squall demanded.  
  
"Huh? There's still about half a page."  
  
Squall shook his head, yanking the book out of her petite hands. "We have no right reading this. Despite the fact it could give us hard evidence where she's at."  
  
"But,"  
  
Squall growled out, "No."  
  
Selphie pouted, looking Squall dead in the eyes. "She had feelings for you, didn't she?"  
  
"Selphie. I didn't even know about it. I doubt anyone did," he sighed out. "It's not important anyway if she had feelings for me."  
  
Selphie hung her head. "She committed suicide, didn't she?" Squall was silent. "Just, read the last sentence. It could explain it all."  
  
Squall sighed, opening the book. Her handwriting was so delicate, so neat, and so perfect. "This is my last good bye. I'm ending it all now, with not a soul stopping me."  
  
Suddenly, two cadet SeeDs darted up to the door, stopping and saluting the Commander. "Sir!"  
  
"At ease," Squall mumbled out, hiding the book.  
  
"We saw Quistis!" the first one yelled out.  
  
Selphie threw her hands up in the sky, "She's not dead!"  
  
"Where was she heading?" Squall asked.  
  
"Towards the train station, sir! You won't believe whom she's with!" the second one called out.  
  
Selphie was doing her happy dance. Squall pushed past her, looking dead in the eyes of the cadets. "Who?"  
  
"Seifer Almasy! We're sure of it!"  
  
"Dismissed." Squall placed the diary inside his jacket, as Selphie wasn't looking. "Selphie, go to the police station and tell them we've found her."  
  
With the happiest tone Squall has ever heard, Selphie said. "Yes, sir!" 


	4. 04

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Another chapter! I've got all this built up creative ideas and shiznickle! Ooh...new word...Anyways! Square owns all but Seifer and Zell ~cuddles her Seifer and Zell~ miiiiiiine...  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I...," she mumbled out. Seifer sat there, looking dead at her quivering body.  
  
"Quistis?" She turned to look at him, his hand now resting on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, yet." She smiled softly, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "But you do have to tell me at some point."  
  
She nodded her head. Seifer stood up, scratching the back of his dog's head. "Seifer?" she asked out loud. He looked dead at her. "Thank you."  
  
He shrugged. "I'll just screw the brains out of you tonight," he said with a wink and smirk. She rolled her eyes again and lay back down. "We'll be heading into FH port in about four hours. I'll get you a ticket back to Balamb as soon as we get there."  
  
"No!" she yelled, quickly sitting up and throwing her legs over the edge. Seifer turned and looked at her. "I...don't want to go back."  
  
Seifer walked over to the bed and squatted to get to Quistis' height. "That, you have to tell me the reason why."  
  
"Because...I..." She paused, staring deep into his eyes. She could trust him; something was telling her that she could trust him. "I still have feelings for Squall."  
  
Seifer sighed, standing back up. "You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?" She hung her head, interested in her hands wrapping the sheet. "All over Puberty Boy? Just because he's all over little Miss priss? I thought you, of all people, were more mature and sensible than that."  
  
"You don't have to rub it in!" she finally yelled. She stood up, pushing him away from her. She grabbed her head from the rush, and suddenly found herself on the floor. "Ugh..."  
  
Seifer loomed over her, shaking his head. "One, you definitely don't have your sea legs." She nodded in agreement. "Two, you're just recovering from being unconscious. And three," he squatted next to her, "where do you want to go?"  
  
  
  
They waited patiently. Quistis was draped in Seifer's jacket to cover the baggy clothes and Seifer was tapping his foot gently. "This old man...I swear he takes the longest time to answer the door," Seifer complained out loud.  
  
"He's an elderly man, Seifer," Quistis whispered back. Seifer looked down at her and shrugged. The door finally opened, revealing the same old man that had gone fishing when the Garden crashed into FH.  
  
"Seifer! How's Charlie doing?" the old man yelled out, taking Seifer's hand.  
  
"He's doing fine and well." The old man laughed softly. "I'm here to collect this month's pay. Sorry to sound rushed, but we're kinda in a hurry."  
  
The old man turned towards Quistis, grinning softly. "I know you! You're that dear SeeD member that took me to the hospital!" Seifer grunted softly, staring at his watch. "It's so kind to find young ladies that can spare time to help."  
  
"It was my pleasure, sir," Quistis said sweetly.  
  
The old man smiled and reached into his pocket. "Ok, Seifer. Five thousand gil for this month! We've had a good month so far!" The man handed Seifer the money, shaking his hand once more. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow?"  
  
Seifer sighed, looking at Quistis. "I have to take her to Deiling City, actually." Upon hearing 'her,' Quistis turned to look at Seifer. "Can't let a girl go there by herself, can we?"  
  
The old man laughed softly. "You know what Seifer? Since you've been such a great guy this year, here's another thousand. Also, I'll get in touch with my friend over in Deiling. He'll have a good job for you waiting there."  
  
"Excuse me?" Seifer said out loud. "You think we're movi..."  
  
He was quickly cut off. "I know, I know! It's not much. I can't let such a young couple go to a city like Deiling without a job waiting for them! Don't worry about me, either, Seifer. I've got Charlie to take care of me and my grandson is coming into town." Seifer grinned softly. "I'll trick him into working the year off for me!"  
  
They walked quietly towards the train station. "So," Quistis said.  
  
"So..."  
  
"I guess we're moving to Deiling, huh?"  
  
"I guess so. Considering I have no job here, now."  
  
"I really am sorry for that, Seifer," she said softly.  
  
Seifer shrugged. They continued to walk on, in pace with each other. Seifer looked up to see the train schedule, only to see a group of SeeDs. He grabbed onto Quistis, swung her in front of him, and started to kiss her passionately. Quistis placed her hands up against his chest, and tried pushing him away from her. He finally pulled away, only to feel a hard hand hit him in the jaw. "Ow!" he yelled out.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Quistis screamed.  
  
He grabbed his jaw. "Aren't girls supposed to just slap?" Quistis glared at him, ready to take another swing. "I did it to make sure those cadet SeeDs didn't see you!"  
  
"What! We gotta get to that train station now!" Quistis yelled out. She grabbed Seifer's hand, rushing to the train station.  
  
  
  
Squall walked over to the ticket booth, staring at the teenage girl reading the weekly magazine. "Excuse me."  
  
"Tickets are one thousand gil apiece, sir," she said.  
  
"I'm not interesting in buying a ticket. I was curious if you've seen this woman." Squall held up a picture to the girl. It was the picture of Quistis and him.  
  
The girl squinted only to pull away. "Yea, she left about ten minutes ago on a train to Deiling."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Or was it Dollet?" the girl said.  
  
Squall turned towards the girl, glaring softly. "Can't you look it up?"  
  
She shook her head. "All tickets are the same price. Sorry."  
  
Squall sighed, walking away from the ticket booth. He picked up his transistor radio. "Selphie?"  
  
"Yea, Squall?"  
  
He sighed. "Get a team ready to go to Dollet." 


	5. 05

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Yes, fast updates are very good. Keep the reader's attention I say! BTW: I know that this chapter seems a bit fast, as with the story line, but trust me, I know what's going on. You gotta remember, they don't just START knowing each other now; they've known each other for about 13 years. And I know I am going to get some flamer stating that Seifer is way OOC! Actually, no he's not OOC. If you remember from the game, Seifer talked this way to Quistis once! Anyway, you know the deal. Square owns all except Seifer and Zell.  
  
Zell: Save us! Seifer: Hah! Chicken-wuss, we're no longer in the clutches of Squaresoft. They can't force us to do anything anymore! Zell: I never thought of it that way...and stop calling me Chicken-wuss!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
They waited patiently on the train. In order to save money, they bought one cabin instead of two. "I still say I could've gotten them to give us the SeeD car."  
  
"Quistis, to SeeD, you've gone missing. Wouldn't it be a little strange if the SeeD car was in use by you?" Seifer mumbled out from the couch. He sat cross-legged, staring out the window. Quistis was sitting on the bed, the only bed at that, watching the floor. "It's ok," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Quistis raised her hands, shaking her head. "No, I've taken your bed long enough. I'll get the couch tonight."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way," Seifer said as he grinned towards her. "So, what are you going to do in Deiling?"  
  
"I don't know." Again, the rare feeling of trust came over her body as she talked to Seifer. "I never thought about the part where if I didn't go through with suicide, what I would do."  
  
Seifer nodded his head, staring solemnly at his feet. 'I can't believe she wanted to kill herself. She had it all at Garden!' He sighed softly, pulling on his burnt blonde hair. He released his hair, staring towards Quistis. She still had her head down. 'She did it because she's in love with Puberty Boy, yet he doesn't notice her! How can he not notice her, though?' He finally decided to say something. "Quistis?" She looked up at him once more. "Could you tell me the exact reason you wanted to commit suicide?"  
  
She sighed softly, staring back down towards her feet. "I guess," she muttered out. Seifer stood up, walking over towards the bed and sitting down next to her.  
  
"If you need to cry, I won't tell anyone you did." She turned towards him, noticing the playful childishness in his serious mood.  
  
'This is just like when we were kids. If I could remember that much of my childhood...' She took a small, but soft, breath and begun. "First off, you know I lost my instructors license." He nodded. "I could never get it back. What was SeeD doing for me? Nothing. What was teaching doing for me? Everything. I love to teach, not go off on random missions."  
  
"So, the first reason is that you lost the job of your dreams. Ok, understandable."  
  
"Secondly, I was being fake." Seifer opened his eyes some. 'Quistis, admitting her flaws? The perfect Quistis Trepe is admitting her flaws? First time for everything, I guess,' he thought to himself. "I was hiding my real emotions and feelings from everyone and no one noticed it."  
  
"Go on," Seifer whispered. He could tell she was tearing up inside.  
  
"And third, Squall." Seifer turned his head away from Quistis. "He never noticed me. I tried so many times to break his shell, and he never appreciated me for it. Then Rinoa, Hyne how I spite her, comes along and prances all around him and breaks his shell. After those times that I've worn him down, she comes and takes the trophy!"  
  
Tears were flowing from Quistis' eyes now. Seifer turned to look at her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "No, Squall's no trophy." She sobbed into Seifer's chest. "You're the trophy, Quistis. Not Squall, and Rinoa is definitely no winner."  
  
Quistis shook her head softly. "I thought I loved him."  
  
"Hey, look at me Quistis." He raised her head gently with his hand and she stared deep into his eyes. "He's pathetic for not realizing what a great woman you are. He's a lousy rat for choosing someone who can't even fend for herself, over you. The greatest thing that ever happened in Squall's life is probably you loving him." She sniffled softly, wiping the back of her hand gently across her eyes.  
  
"Do you mean that, Seifer?" she asked softly. "Or are you just telling me this to stop crying?"  
  
"I may be cold hearted, but I would never lie to you to stop you crying." Quistis nodded softly. "You're a great woman, Quistis, and whichever guy is lucky enough to get you is going to have a wonderful life." Quistis sniffled softly, staring at the jacket. She looked up at those wondrous green eyes and felt security in them. Quistis then stood up, shaking her head. "What's wrong?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I," she paused. "I don't know." Seifer stood up too, rubbing her shoulders gently. 'This feels so...right, Seifer being all sensitive and caring. Telling him lifted so much weight off of my heart.' She took a deep breath and turned around, looking up at him. "Seifer?"  
  
"Yea?" he asked. 'He's not being too soft, or too strong. He's...actually being himself. Holy shit...am I starting to feel for Seifer?' she asked in her mind. "What's up, Quistis? You look like you're about to hurl."  
  
"I think..."  
  
There was a sudden banging on the door, which caused Quistis to jump. Seifer placed his hand on her shoulder, waiting to hear who it was. "This is the captain. Just wanted to let you know we're making a stop at Timber! The train's PA system isn't working so we'll be switching trains!"  
  
Seifer took a deep breath thanking Hyne it wasn't SeeD. He turned towards Quistis. Suddenly, she crashed into his arms as the train turned sharply. They both landed against the wall, leaning against each other. Quistis looked up at Seifer who looked down at her. Pure silence hung in the air. 'Hell, just do it Quistis!' she thought to herself.  
  
Quistis hooked onto Seifer's shirt collar, tugging him down to her level. She pressed her lips hard on his and Seifer's eyes went wide.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I am so evil leaving this cliffhanger! Muhahahaha! BTW: Mushy Squall crap will be in chapter seven! 


	6. 06

Silent Screams  
  
I am so sorry for not updating any sooner. Kinda had a brain fart and couldn't think of what to put in chapter six. But I got it! And to say sorry, extra long chappy! ~Does the happy dance~ Reviews es good! So, I decided to let Seifer and Zell (who Kris may borrow unless they're in use by me ^_^) respond to recent comments and questions!  
  
Zell: To Kris: You're site is really kawaii! Could use a little work, but then again, so could Kirie's LoL! Also, Kirie has said that you may use ANY of her work for your website!  
  
Seifer: Hotaru9: A S/Q/S is a Squall/Quistis/Seifer, AKA: a love triangle between the three mentioned characters. It could be a Seiftis or a Quall, depending on how Kirie is feeling this should be.  
  
Zell: To Miss D: ~nudge nudge, wink wink, hint hint~ They just may fight over each other!  
  
Kirie: On with the writing!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Seifer's eyes were glued open as he felt Quistis' lips pull slowly away. He finally blinked, shock still overcoming his body. The train pulled to a stop as he stood against the wall, staring in pure disbelief. Finally, he mumbled out, "Wow..."  
  
Quistis took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said. She took one last look at Seifer, shaking her head, spinning around and grabbing her head. "I can't believe I just did that!"  
  
Seifer gave her an odd look. "Quis, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
She turned back around, facing him. "To me it is. I just don't go up to some guy and give him a kiss!"  
  
Again, Seifer gave her an odd look. "So, I'm just some guy?"  
  
"What? No! That's not what I meant!" Quistis gasped out after she realized what she said. Seifer smirked.  
  
"It's ok, really. You've got nice, soft lips so, I enjoyed it." He winked at her and suddenly felt a hard fist hit him in the jaw. "Damnit!"  
  
"That's what you get!" With those final words, Quistis stormed out of the room. Seifer grabbed his jaw again, grinning softly.  
  
"What a woman..." He soon followed her after regaining his composure. He finally caught up to Quistis who was waiting on the train dock for the next train. "The train's probably not gonna be here for another half an hour."  
  
"And how do you know?" she asked, obviously still peeved about earlier.  
  
"It says it right there on that board." She looked to where he was pointing at feeling a bit embarrassed. "Let's do a lil' bit of shopping."  
  
She shrugged, feeling Seifer grasp her arm and tug her away from the train. As they walked down the steps into the entrance of the city, they saw what they would never imagine. "Hyne, what happened here?" Quistis whispered out. The streets were covered in bullets and the buildings had bullet holes all around. The stores were all closed, locked and shielded from the bullets.  
  
"Looks like a massive war broke out." They heard gunshots echoing in the distance. Seifer stepped in front of Quistis, grasping the handle of his Hyperion.  
  
"Maybe we should," Quistis started out before being interrupted by a familiar girl.  
  
"Rinoa?" Seifer called out. She turned to look at him, half-smiling. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Both Seifer and Quistis rushed over to her. "The liberation of Timber! Didn't think it was going to go this far, but it did!" Rinoa took one hard look at Quistis. "Squall's looking for you..."  
  
Quistis hung her head softly, knowing she would have to go back to Garden someday. "...Oh..."  
  
Seifer sighed, looking at the now depressed Quistis. "You're gonna tell him she's here, aren't you?" Seifer asked. Rinoa looked at him hard. She knew the flame in his eye from when she was with him, and it was there now.  
  
"It's none of my business. I dropped out of Garden so whatever she does is her decision." Rinoa smiled towards Quistis who looked as if a lot of weight had been lifted off her shoulder. "But, for me to do that, you two need to help me!" Rinoa laughed out.  
  
Seifer smirked. "What could we possibly do for you?"  
  
"We're running out of men here. The Timber Owls are almost gone, so if you two could possibly go to the TV station and kill a giant machine, it would greatly be appreciated!"  
  
Quistis pouted softly. "I have no weapon, though."  
  
Seifer nodded and looked down at his Hyperion. Rinoa chirped, "Go to the weapon shop, knock three times, wait for them to knock, then knock again, and place your order!"  
  
Quistis smiled. For the first time, she was thankful to know Rinoa. Seifer nodded and rushed towards the weapon shop. Quistis quickly followed. They did as Rinoa told them to do, and the weapon owner called out, "What do you want?"  
  
"A Save the Queen, please," Quistis called back. Quistis slipped the items and gil through a slot and waited patiently. A few minutes passed and through the return slot came a brand new whip. "Thanks!" Quistis turned to look at Seifer who smiled softly. "...What?"  
  
"Nothing. Ready?" She nodded. Quistis pulled off his jacket, handing it to him, and slipped the baggy shirt's end in between her chests. Seifer gave her an odd look. "Do I even wanna know?"  
  
She grinned softly. "I need to move around to get the amount of power in my whip. Can't move around with that big jacket on, now can I?"  
  
He shrugged and placed his jacket on, ready to fight. She cracked out her whip in one smooth motion, and he wielded out his long Hyperion. The two darted past Rinoa who gave them a sly look. She picked up her transmitter radio, flipping it to a signal. "Squall?" she called out.  
  
She heard static. "Yea, Rinoa?"  
  
"Quistis and Seifer are headed towards the TV station to kill that machine..." 


	7. 07

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Ok, now that I got past a difficult chapter to write, I'll be able to update quicker! Square owns all 'cept my boys! Now, it's time for the extra long and extra mushy chapter that I owe!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
After going through several battles, the two lone warriors strode carefully to the steps. Memories flooded Seifer's head, remembering the last time he had come here. He looked at Quistis, wondering if she remembered too.  
  
"Seifer?" she asked softly, looking up at the large machine shooting down at the ground. He looked at her looking. "Does that machine look familiar?"  
  
Seifer looked up in the sky, gazing at the machine. It was the same machine that had almost killed Squall. He took a sharp breath, mumbling out, "Yes."  
  
She sighed softly, grasping the cool metal gate and swinging it open. The last time she was here, she was with Seifer, trying to stop him from causing a wreck. She walked up the metal steps, her heels clicking on the metal. She sighed softly, shaking her head. She quickly began running up them, hearing Seifer close behind her.  
  
When they finally reached the top on the long catwalk, the two slowed down. No enemies were near here; Seifer knew something was up about this machine. "Quis?" he called out. She turned to look at him, seeing the passion grow in his eyes. This is what he had always dreamt to do. "Be careful, ok?"  
  
She smiled softly at him. "It's me you're talking to. I killed this thing before, I can do it again." Seifer shrugged and walked past her, his long coat flying behind him. It was just like before...  
  
... "Seifer! Don't you dare try and do this on your own!" Quistis called out to him. He turned and looked at her, giving her a sly look.  
  
"Hey, Puberty Boy can't handle this. I can! You know I can, Quistis!" With those words, Seifer darted up the steps. His boots clicked on the metal and Quistis' heels soon clicked right behind him.  
  
They both stopped on the catwalk; Quistis drew out her whip and stared at him. "Seifer, this is an order! You're a cadet, not a SeeD! You were not given this mission! Now, I order you to stop!"  
  
Seifer turned around, staring deep into her eyes. "Quistis, this is my chance! No one is going to take away this chance!" Seifer turned back around, rushing towards the TV station.  
  
"Seifer!" she called out...  
  
... "Quistis!" she heard him call out. She shook her head from the daze, staring at a large machine soaring down at her. Her eyes bulged out in front of her as she threw herself past where the machine was landing. It landed with a hard thud on the barely fitting catwalk. "Quistis! Get over here, that catwalk is going to give out!" Quistis looked up to see Seifer almost in the TV station. She took a breath, and stood up, feeling metal clasp onto her torso.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed out. She wriggled and twisted, feeling the metal clasp onto her.  
  
"Quistis!" she heard a familiar voice call out. She opened her eyes, pushing her hair away from her eyes seeing Seifer charge at the machine. She turned to look at it, only to see Squall jumping over top of the machine.  
  
At the same time, the two men hit the machine with their gunblades. The two glared softly at each other, only to turn their attention back to saving Quistis. "You have any spells on you?" Squall called out over to Seifer.  
  
"No, and this bridge is going to give out at any minute!" Seifer called back. Quistis was amazed; for the first time in years, the two were working together. Again, Quistis wriggled in between the claws.  
  
Thinking hard, Quistis was trying to figure out how to release herself. "Squall! Do you remember," she paused to take a needed breath, "how you beat this thing before?"  
  
Squall stood there, his Lionheart aimed and ready. "You killed it, Quistis! Not me!"  
  
"No shit, Einstein!" Seifer called out after him. "She means when it broke down!"  
  
Squall turned and looked at Seifer, glaring softly. "If you turned in Quistis instead of whisking her away, this wouldn't be happening!"  
  
"Idiots...," Quistis mumbled out. She wriggled once more, freeing another arm. She thought carefully, preparing to take a heavy blow. "Thundaga!" she called out.  
  
"No!" Seifer and Squall both shouted. The lightning bolts struck the machine, sending electrical wave after electrical wave through the mechanism. Not only did it bring down the life points of the machine, but effected Quistis as well.  
  
"Squall, we have to save her!" Seifer shouted over to Squall. They heard the bridge creak some, giving them few minutes to release Quistis.  
  
Squall took a deep breath. "You start attacking him with all you got, Seifer! I'm going to heal Quistis and try to cut off that arm."  
  
Quistis was now limp in the arm of death. Her eyes were barely open, but enough to see the two working together. She saw Seifer coming at the machine, slicing at it. She then felt the cool blue aura of Curaga. She slowly got up, only to feel the machine tighten its grasp. "You need to shoot at it!" she called out.  
  
Seifer nodded, pulling a clip from his jacket pocket. He filled up the magazine and clicked the safety of the gun. He waited for Squall to make his move, who sliced at the arm, then charged for the enemy again. Right when he sliced at the machine, he clicked his gun. The machine rattled and broke down, releasing its grip from Quistis some. She squirmed more, but to no avail she wasn't able to free herself. The bridge creaked again, and the boys had seconds to free her. Both raced towards her, grasping at the claw and pulling at it. Quistis squirmed more, feeling the machine's life coming. "Seifer! Help me cut the arm!"  
  
Seifer nodded, pulling his gunblade quickly out and hacking at the arm. Quistis thought quickly, feeling the bridge creak and groan underneath them. "Get away from me you two! Run off the bridge!" She cracked her whip at them, causing the two to stare blindly at her. Again she cracked her whip. "Go!"  
  
Seifer grasped Squall's arm, pulling him away from the body of the machine. The bridge began to creak again and the two leapt off the catwalk onto the platform. They both looked at Quistis who suddenly crashed down with the machine. "Quistis!" Squall screamed out.  
  
"Shit!" Seifer rushed over to where the bridge now ended, staring down at the swinging Quistis. She was dangling by her whip, her torso cut up and blood gushing out. With her free hand she held the cut, while she dangled by the other. "Squall! You have to help me get her up!"  
  
Squall darted over to where Seifer was, reaching down towards her. "Seifer, grab my feet!" Seifer nodded and grasped onto Squall's feet. He slowly pushed him off the edge, grasping on tight to him.  
  
Squall looked down at Quistis, seeing the pain and defeat in her eyes. "Trust me, please."  
  
Tears flew down her face. "Squall...I'm so scared..."  
  
"You have to trust me. I won't let you go, no matter what!" He pushed himself further down. "Seifer can't hold out much longer."  
  
"I'm so glad I lived to see you two," she sniffled, "working together..."  
  
"Quistis, stop talking like that!" Squall shouted. "Just, please, grab my hand..."  
  
Quistis nodded, pulling her bloodied hand up to the whip. "Squall...," she whispered out. She pulled her clean hand away from the whip reaching slowly up to Squall. Seifer grunted in the background, grasping tighter onto Squall's feet. "I'm...so sorry...Tell Seifer that..."  
  
"What? Stop it! You are NOT dying on me!" Squall quickly grasped her hand with both his and slowly pulled her up. "Seifer, I got her!" Slowly, they began to rise up. "I...lo..."  
  
A death-defying scream echoed throughout the city as Quistis' hand slipped away from Squall's. Her blonde hair pushed past her face flying up towards the heavens. Squall's body was lifted up onto the catwalk, his and Seifer's eyes staring down at the flying Quistis.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil...Just as a little hint...she does NOT, I repeat, NOT die... 


	8. 08

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: I am so evil...Square owns all!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Shards of glass floated around her. They twirled all around her; she saw her eyes in every single glass shard. Beyond those glass shards was nothingness. Was this death? Was this heaven? Was her heaven seeing into her own eyes, seeing all the lies and masks she put up? She placed her hands over her face as she began to spin, the glass shards still beckoning her eyes. "Stop it!" she called out. This madness was driving her insane. The spinning never ceased. The eyes soon turned into faces; laughing faces lashed out against her. "Stop it! I said stop it!"  
  
It stopped. The laughing, the movement, her own eyes staring at her all stopped. Everything stopped. She was at peace in a world full of glass and nothingness. She looked into one of the shards, staring at her beaten reflection. 'Quistis...'  
  
She looked around. "Who's there?"  
  
'Quistis...it's time...'  
  
"Who's there? Who is this? Stop it!" Quistis held her ears, staring all around herself.  
  
'It's time for you to fulfill your destiny...'  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Through the shards, she saw a person. A shadowed person started to walk towards her. 'Quistis, you must kill her...'  
  
"Kill who? Who are you!"  
  
'In time, you shall tell...'  
  
"Stop this nonsense! Stop it!"  
  
A laugh echoed in the distance. 'When the light is blocked by the dark, the ray of death shall start. When the ray of death is done, it will be destroyed by the one. The one will cry, and you shall cover the lie. Time will freeze and then the end will be.'  
  
"Stop!"  
  
  
  
She quickly sat up, sweat beading down her face. She lifted her hand, only to scream in agonizing pain. She heard footsteps echo down the hall and she soon saw Squall, a nurse, and Seifer standing in the doorway. "She's awake!" the nurse called out.  
  
"Wha...where am I?" Quistis asked out. She raised her other hand to her head, wiping off the beads of sweat.  
  
Squall walked past the two, grasping onto her hand. "Quistis, you don't remember a thing?"  
  
"Last thing I remember was gasping onto your hands," she said. She thought to herself, 'And you saying you loved me...'  
  
Seifer walked over to her other side, brushing away her hair. "You had a bit of a nasty fall, Quisty," Seifer whispered out. "And your stomach is all cut up."  
  
She looked down at her feet, realizing she was in a hospital. "How long have I been out?"  
  
Squall sighed, pulling his hand away from her. "About two days..."  
  
Quistis nodded, still staring at her feet. "What...exactly happened?" Both Seifer and Squall were quiet. "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
Seifer sighed. "You fell. Simple as that. After you slipped out of Squall's hands, we rushed down there to find Rinoa trying to heal you."  
  
'You must kill her...'  
  
"What was that?" Quistis asked.  
  
Both Seifer and Squall looked at each other. "No one said anything." Quistis looked around, staring at the empty doorway now.  
  
"I guess I must be hearing things..." Seifer shrugged softly, leaning against the wall now. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, followed by a match striking and hitting the end.  
  
"Seifer, you can't smoke in a hospital!" Squall moaned out. Quistis looked at both of the guys. 'They must've dealt with each other for two days straight.'  
  
Seifer once again shrugged. "Like it matters Puberty boy..."  
  
Squall grasped his temples, "Would you stop calling me that, Lapdog?"  
  
Seifer chucked the half-smoked cigarette out the window, pushed himself off the wall, and walked over to where Squall was standing. "What did you just call me, Pubic hair?"  
  
"Lapdog, you fucking piece of shit." With those words, Seifer leapt on top of Squall, punching him hard in the face. Quistis sat up further, trying to stop the two from fighting. Seeing that she couldn't move, she decided to do the best thing she could; she screamed.  
  
The two stopped fighting, staring up at Quistis. She took a deep breath and with her unbroken hand, flicked her hair back. "If you two ever," again a breath and her tone became more threatening, "ever fight in front of me again, I swear you two will not live to tell about it."  
  
Seifer pushed Squall down to the ground, standing slowly up. He looked at Quistis, softly glaring at her. 'She always fucking does this...,' he thought to himself. "I'm out of here. Quis, I'll be back later..."  
  
With one quick motion, Seifer turned away from the two SeeDs and walked out the door into the empty hallway. Quistis sighed softly, her head bent down now. The pain didn't phase her anymore. "Quistis...can we talk?"  
  
She looked at Squall, who was sitting comfortably on a chair. She knew what he was going to say. She knew exactly what he was going to say. "Sure..."  
  
"We were all worried about you." She nodded. "Thought you died, or something." Again, she nodded. "You know...thought someone murdered you or..."  
  
"Squall, just ask me already! Ask me why I tried to commit suicide!" Squall sat there, staring deep at her.  
  
"That's your business."  
  
"You were pushing for it...," she mumbled out.  
  
"I honestly don't want to know, Quistis. I'm sure Selphie and the rest of them are gonna want to know, but personally, I believe that's your business." It was silent then. Pure silence hung in the already thick air. "I'm sorry," Squall finally said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Squall stood up, turning his back on Quistis. "I...kinda read your diary..."  
  
Quistis' eyes went wide. "You did what!" she screamed out. Squall turned back to Quistis, shaking his head and raising his hands.  
  
"No! Not all of it! Just the last page, Quistis, I swear! It was Selphie's idea!"  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"Hey, I can't believe you tried to kill yourself over me!"  
  
Quistis glared at him. "Not just over you!"  
  
Again, silence hung in the air. "I said I was sorry," Squall muttered out. He turned to look at Quistis, only to get smacked in the face with a pillow. "Hey!"  
  
"Your lucky I can't get out of this bed!" She laid back down, only to be uncomfortable without her pillow. "Can I have my pillow back please?"  
  
Squall looked at the pillow. "Oh, this pillow?" Quistis glared. "If you want it, why'd ya throw it at me?" Again, she gave him a death glare. "Fine...don't let me have any fun just when I'm opening myself up to you."  
  
Quistis smiled softly at Squall. Squall walked over to her, placing the pillow behind her head. He bent down close to her face. "...What?" she asked.  
  
"I really am sorry." He kissed her gently on the forehead. He sat back down on the chair, crossing his legs.  
  
Quistis sighed softly. "You know, you don't have to be sorry." He was silent. "I should've told you that I..." Now they were both silent. 


	9. 09

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Square owns all...go to my website...sign g-book...sleep, good...Suspect a surprise...  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
She stood up slowly, her arm in a sling. On her left side stood Zell, wrapping his arms tightly enough to hold her, but loose enough for her to walk. On her right side was Selphie, who was making sure her arm didn't come out of the sling. "You guys!" Quistis laughed out. "I can walk on my own!"  
  
"Quis," Zell mumbled out. "We're just making sure you're ok!"  
  
She stared at Zell, smiling softly. "I'm fine. And I thank you for caring so much." Zell smiled his usual smile, releasing Quistis from his grip.  
  
Selphie smiled happily. "I'm so happy you're ok, Quistis! We were all so worried about you!" she exclaimed graciously. Quistis turned and looked down at her, smiling back. "So, are you coming back to Balamb?"  
  
Zell looked at her, giving her a deadly glare. "Selphie!"  
  
"It's ok, Zell," Quistis said, placing her usable hand against his chest. "I honestly don't know, Selphie."  
  
She pouted softly. "But, it's your home!"  
  
Zell sighed. "Selphie, just stop!"  
  
"It's been my home since I was twelve. I'm nineteen now, and more than ready to leave." Again, Selphie pouted. "Not saying I won't be friends with you guys."  
  
Selphie smiled, nodding her head softly. "Just so long as you don't do anything crazy!"  
  
"Yea, like move in with Seifer," Zell mumbled out.  
  
  
  
Quistis walked away from the hospital. Though her arm was in a sling, she was still able to walk around freely and do the normal things in life. She had managed to get away from Zell and Selphie long enough to get out of the hospital. Despite what any of them said, she would not be going back to Garden. She walked slowly, as if she was waiting for somebody. She turned and looked at the hospital, seeing him walk out. She almost smiled. He turned and looked at her, taking long strides to reach her. His coat flew back as a gust of wind came forth. Quistis' hair flew towards him and he slowly reached for it. She turned her head, walking away from him. He sighed and followed her, the wind now dying down. "So," he mumbled out.  
  
She turned to look at him, her arm resting peacefully in the sling. She had on her battle clothes and her whip attached to the hook where it belonged. "Where to now?"  
  
He shrugged. Quistis turned and he finally said something, "I think it's better if you stay." She turned back to face him, another gush of wind picking up her hair and blowing it into his face.  
  
"Why, Seifer?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. The whole thought of being followed isn't my thing really. No matter where you go, they're going to want you back."  
  
"Not unless I quit," she responded. "But," she sighed.  
  
Seifer looked around, feeling the presence of someone. He grasped her good arm, pulling her into an alley. The alley was familiar to her, but she didn't care. "But what? You need to know that I'll be there for you or something?"  
  
She sighed again, rubbing her bad arm. "But," she paused, "Squall...and my friends..."  
  
Seifer hung his shoulders, leaning against a wall now. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. Suddenly, he saw Quistis' hand grab it and chuck it to the ground. "That was my last one!"  
  
"Oh well." Quistis shrugged and started to walk back to the main roads. Seifer glared at her, grasping her bad arm again and pulling her to his lips. Her eyes were opened wide as he continuously kissed her. She slowly pulled away, his eyes looking dead into hers.  
  
"Ready?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Sure...," she whispered silently out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days past since Squall had last seen her. Squall paced back and forth in the room. She had called him to the inn to talk. To talk about what, he wasn't sure. He was sure that he was going to admit his feelings tonight. He heard a soft knock. He quickly opened the door, seeing her without her sling. "Where's your sling?" he asked.  
  
"I don't need it. I'm fine without it, the doctors said," she mumbled out. "Can I come in?"  
  
He nodded softly, stepping away from the door. She walked in, shutting the door silently behind her. "So, what did you need to talk about?"  
  
She sighed softly, sitting down on the bed. "I...want to quit SeeD." His eyes went wide. "I don't feel as if it's fulfilling my life anymore." He was silent. "And, Seifer has asked me to move to Deiling with him."  
  
She heard a muffled 'hmph' from Squall. "Did you say yes?"  
  
"Not quite. I mean, that's not the reason why I want to leave Garden." Again, he was silent. "Why, does it bother you that Seifer and I are actually becoming friends?" More silence. "Would you talk to me?"  
  
"I see no point. You've made your decision, I can't stop you."  
  
She sighed softly. "Maybe you could help me decide? You know, let out my feelings and see if it sounds fine out in the open rather than in my mind."  
  
He grabbed his thick leather jacket and walked towards the door. "Want it out in the open? Go talk to,"  
  
"A wall."  
  
He turned around and faced her, glaring at her. He stopped glaring as he noticed her face was forlorn. "No."  
  
She sniffled softly. "That's what you said last time."  
  
"Yea, well, this is this time. Not last time." She took one deep breath and exhaled, walking towards Squall. She walked past him, opening up the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I see you're no help." He shrugged softly. "And just for your information. I wasn't sure if I was going or not! I..." She stopped talking. "No, I won't tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"None of your business. Why not just go screw your bimbo ass girlfriend?"  
  
With those words, Squall grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back into the room. She screamed softly, slapping him hard across the face. "Ow!" he said.  
  
"That was my bad arm, ass! Now what do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk."  
  
"Go talk to a wall then, Squall." She tried leaving again, only to have Squall grasp her arm. "Let me go!"  
  
"Listen!" he growled out. She stopped struggling, staring deep into his gray blue eyes. "Rinoa and I broke up. Now, unless there's another girlfriend that happens to be a bimbo that I don't know about, there's nobody I can screw."  
  
Quistis was silent. "Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he asked, still angry.  
  
She shook her head. "For getting you angry." He looked at her now, close and hard.  
  
"I'm not angry. I can't be angry at you, no matter what you do."  
  
Quistis giggled softly. "That's the best compliment you've ever given me, Squall." Squall smiled softly, hiding it almost. "I better get going..."  
  
"Wait!" Squall called out. Quistis looked at him still. "Not yet. I...promised myself to tell you something." Quistis waited. "Oh...I...lo..."  
  
Quistis raised her hand against his lips. "Don't,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you don't mean it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I gotta go"  
  
With that, she turned towards the door, a tear ready to fall. She felt strong arms grasp at her shoulders and spinning her around. She looked up at Squall, seeing his lips crash down onto hers. She leaned into the kiss more than she should have, because at the next moment, she found herself lying underneath everything she ever wanted. 


	10. 10

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Ok, getting into a little bit more action here. Thankies to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far. I could really use some more, considering this is probably going to be going on for, maybe, about 50 more chapters. I'm not promising anything, but this is going to be EXTREMELY long. And yes, a character does die. Hehe, sorry to give away something so important. But, an old friend of mine asked where this was going so, I told her what the story was about and what I was planning. Now, I'm going to listen to my mix of Nubuo Uematsu.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Flowers stroked her golden blonde hair as the wind blew backwards. She watched the flowers turn into glass and the bright blue-sky turn into black. She closed her eyes, tears flowing out. 'Not again,' she thought. The shards surrounded to her and she quickly surrendered. She sunk to the floor, her body limp with fatigue. She heard the laughter, but didn't care. Echoes of laughter filled her mind and she went spiraling into a quick depression. The eyes that were there before were red now.  
  
Soon after she saw the eyes, she went into battle. She looked around carefully, waiting for her enemy to appear. Soon, she saw a cloaked figure walking in the distance. Quistis pulled on her whip to exchange blows, only to find she had no whip. The cloaked figure moved closer to Quistis. Quistis rose her hands, ready to call on a guardian force. With one quick motion, however, the cloaked figure killed the guardian force. Quistis silently cast her magic, only to feel the magic being drained from her.  
  
"What are you doing! What's going on!" Quistis screamed.  
  
The cloaked figure soon extended its long hand. Quistis was suddenly confused. The cloaked figure walked over to her, again, extending its long hand. Quistis cocked an eyebrow, still confused. The figure shook its hand angrily, getting impatient obviously. Quistis shrugged, mimicking the figure. Suddenly, she saw a long, black, coiled whip in her hand. She looked down at the whip and back up to the figure, only to realize she was by herself.  
  
Quistis uncoiled the whip and cracked it softly. The leather was old and worn, but did not break. On the handle was an engraved sentence. "The Silent Moon," Quistis whispered out loud. At the end of the whip was a crescent shaped spike. She cracked it again, only to see a rising moon past the darkness.  
  
A silent voice, a voice she heard before, called out to her, "The planetary eclipse of the sun has begun."  
  
Quistis searched around, only to see the fading moon. "Wait!" she called out. It was as if the moon was talking to her. "What do you mean?"  
  
The voice, again, called out to her, "The darkness shall cover the light in a matter of months. With that eternal whip made in the first full moon, you shall destroy the evil. After the evil is destroyed, you will destroy the whip, but killing your true love."  
  
The voice was fading. "What...I'm so confused!" Quistis called out. The shards of glass surrounded her and twirled like diamonds in the night sky.  
  
"Quistis Trepe. You are the ultimate power, you are the final blue mage, you are the true savior of the world," the faded voice called out to her. "Save me by killing the ultimate evil, the final black sorceress, the destroyer of the world."  
  
  
  
Quistis jolted up from her deep sleep. 'Kill Rinoa?' she thought. Rinoa was the final sorceress, but the destroyer and ultimate evil of the world? Quistis look around the strange room, forgetting where she was. She sighed and laid back down, only to feel the soft breathing of someone. Suddenly, it all came back to her. The night before with Squall, the long, passionate kiss, the...  
  
Quistis' eyes went wide. She had slept with Squall. She had lost her one pureness to Squall. She looked over at him lying there, his maple hair brushed to one side. It looked like it was his best sleep in ages. Quistis smiled softly, brushing his hair back into place. 'Should I leave?' she thought. 'I did promise Seifer I'd be back in morning with my things packed.' She sighed softly, only to feel soft hands rub her back.  
  
"Everything ok?" she heard Squall mumble out. She turned and looked at him, smiling softly. "You were tossing and turning all night, Quis."  
  
She hung her head, still smiling. "I thought you were asleep." He shrugged. "I'm fine. Just...had a nightmare."  
  
She thought back to the dream then. She had to kill Rinoa. It didn't make any sense at all to her. "What's on your mind?" he finally asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
He sat up, watching the morning sun rise slowly up. "Something is." She shook her head and Squall sighed. "Um, should we talk about what happened?" he asked.  
  
Quistis turned her body around to face Squall, only to feel his strong arms wrap around her. "Sure," she whispered happily out.  
  
"You in pain?" he asked. Quistis grinned softly.  
  
"Not much." He nodded. "How bout you?" He shook his head. Neither said anything else. "I..."  
  
At that same moment, Squall said, "I..."  
  
The both laughed softly. "Go ahead," Quistis mumbled out.  
  
"I don't want you to leave Garden." Quistis rested her head onto Squall's shoulder. He had never been so open with her before. "If you leave, Quis, I'm going with you."  
  
She sighed softly. "Squall, you can't come with me." He looked sadly into her eyes, his eyes now a deep blue. She was amazed at how his eye color changed. "I'm leaving with Seifer."  
  
Squall glared softly. "So, you are moving in with him." Quistis wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. His body grew stiff. "Squall...don't be angry, please?"  
  
"I'm going with you, then." Quistis sighed. "I don't care what he has to say!" Squall finally screamed. He quickly silenced his voice and said, "I love you, Quistis. As much as you may hate to admit it, as much as you may love Seifer, as much as you deny it, and as much as anything, I love you. I'm not losing you to some idiot."  
  
Quistis stared deeply into his eyes. "I...know you're just saying that because you read my journal and feel bad."  
  
Quistis stood up, feeling him grab at her arm. She pulled it away, picking up her outfit and slowly placing back on her clothes. Squall sighed, smashing his head into the pillow. "Quistis," he mumbled out. She turned and looked at him. "I didn't even know you had feelings for me. Like you said, it was sisterly, and I thought I loved you brotherly." Quistis' eyes went wide. "I knew it wasn't brotherly, though. And I just denied my feelings to be with Rinoa. I thought I loved her."  
  
Quistis, half dressed, sat on the edge of the bed. "Squall." He sat up. "I'll talk to Seifer to see what I can do, ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: NO! This is not going to be a Quall...or is it? 


	11. 11

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Just got off of school. Got so many ideas cramming up into one tiny mind and it's time to release 'em!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
She sighed softly, knocking gently on the door. The door opened, revealing a half-dressed Seifer. She averted her eyes away from his bare chest and cocked her head gently. "Can I come in?"  
  
Seifer shrugged, rubbing his eyes while he said, "Sure. Did you talk to him?" Seifer moved out of the way and began walking sluggishly towards the bed. He fell on top of the covers and pillows, snuggling closer.  
  
"Yea, I talked to him." Quistis sat on the chair in the room. Seifer rolled over, staring hard at Quistis. "He said that he doesn't want me to leave."  
  
"Obviously. I could've told you that. What else happened?" Seifer could tell there was something wrong. She crossed her legs, which was rare since she mostly sat relaxed, and she was biting her nails.  
  
She stopped the biting of her nails and sighed. "He said if I go, he's coming." Seifer leapt out of the bed, furious now. "And he said that he doesn't care what you say or do."  
  
Seifer squatted in front of her, grabbing her hands and rubbing them with his. "If he comes, I'll kill him."  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She glared at him harshly. "Why would you kill someone that has done nothing? He's one of my closest friends and if you even try to kill him I'll stop you!"  
  
Seifer glared back, twice as hard. "I thought you wanted to leave it all. I thought you wanted to be free. Well?" She was silent. "Well, Quistis? Are you going to talk or no? I saved your life not expecting this much from it."  
  
Quistis stood up, pushing Seifer down against the ground. "I never asked for you to save my life!" she yelled. Seifer stood up grasping Quistis by her arms.  
  
"I did it because I didn't know it was you!" Seifer was now yelling. "Hell, if I knew it was you, Quistis," he said, his voice turning bitter, "I would've left you in that water." She punched him, hard in the face, again. He grabbed his nose, feeling the blood slip out. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it! To die?" Quistis hung her head, staring at the blood on her knuckle. It was silent for a while until he broke the silence. "Shit."  
  
Quistis looked up at him. "What?" she said softly.  
  
"I think you broke my nose."  
  
Quistis walked over to Seifer, pulling his hands away. She looked at the blood rushing out and sighed. "No, you're just bleeding pretty bad."  
  
"It feels broken."  
  
"Seifer, I know broken noses. That's not a broken nose," Quistis sighed out again.  
  
"No, really, it feels weird!" he complained loudly.  
  
Quistis growled. "That's because there's a mass amount of blood spilling out from inside your nose!" He was silent. "Hyne, Seifer..."  
  
He pouted. "Can you make it stop?"  
  
"You are such a baby!" Quistis threw her hands up into the air and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and looked at the mirror. Behind her was Seifer, staring at her. "Here," she mumbled, handing him the towel. He placed it against his nose, still staring at Quistis. "Listen, I'm sorry about punching you like that."  
  
He shrugged. "I guess I deserved it." Quistis hung her head feeling like she had gone through her first mental breakdown. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "I didn't mean it, you know."  
  
"Didn't mean what?" she asked as he pulled away the towel. His nose had stopped bleeding and it still looked as perfect as ever. He ran the towel under warm water only to dab it on his face.  
  
"If I knew it was you, I still would've saved you." She smiled softly, hanging her head even more. "And...if you want him to come, then fine. I just don't see why he would want to come."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Quistis lifted her head up, remembering what she had forgotten. "Um...I told Squall to come over here." Seifer glared. Again there was a knock. "Please, don't start anything. I promise you he won't."  
  
Seifer growled softly, watching Quistis walk out of the bathroom. He quickly slammed the bathroom door shut, only to cause more knocking at the door. Quistis walked over to it, opening the door. She saw Squall there, a panicky look in his eyes. "Did you hear?"  
  
"What? What's wrong, Squall?" she asked. Seifer opened the bathroom door, throwing the bloodied towel into the tub.  
  
"Turn on the TV!" he quickly said. Quistis shrugged, walking over to the television and turned it on. Seifer fell on top of the bed, watching the screen.  
  
The newscaster started to say, "I repeat, citizens of Timber! The great, and all-powerful, Sorceress Rinoa has liberated us! Not only has she liberated the town, she has promised pure destruction of the town's prosecutor, the city of Deiling! This is a great day for the city of Timber! All hail Sorceress Rinoa!"  
  
The voice faded as Quistis and Seifer turned to look at Squall. "What the fuck is she thinking!" Seifer yelled out.  
  
Quistis' face went pale. 'The dream...the dream is true! But...Rinoa can't be the ultimate evil!'  
  
Squall looked over at Quistis. "What's wrong?" he muttered out. Seifer was now standing by her side. "Quis, you look like you've seen a ghost or something."  
  
"More like...I think I'm going crazy."  
  
Seifer gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?"  
  
Quistis looked from Squall to Seifer and back. "I...had a dream. Twice I've had a dream where it said that I had to kill the ray of death, the ultimate evil and the final Sorceress." Squall closed his eyes. "I didn't want to believe it was Rinoa, but this voice...it...spoke the truth. It said that the ray of death would start once the total planetary alignment of the sun has started. Which it has, yesterday. The ray of death will die by the one, which is me. I...don't know..."  
  
Squall walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Quistis, you have to relax. I don't think that dream is what you think it means."  
  
"But Squall! It was so real!" she cried out. There was a soft knock at the door. Seifer walked over to the door, opened it up, and saw a cloaked person. "It's...it! That's who told me about this!"  
  
Squall and Seifer looked at each other oddly and both shrugged. "Can I help you?" Seifer asked, obviously peeved.  
  
"Quistis Trepe." Seifer glared at the person. Squall unsheathed his blade, ready to attack. "Quistis, the time has begun."  
  
"Ok, listen! Back off weirdo!" Seifer screamed. The cloaked figure turned its head to Seifer, raising a hand and sending him flying onto the bed. "What the!"  
  
Squall stood in front of Quistis. "What do you want!" Squall screamed out.  
  
The figure cocked its head and sent Squall flying into the bathroom. "Quistis Trepe. She has begun the first stage of the ray of death. The world is now doomed and rests in your hands."  
  
"Why me!" Quistis finally called out. "I've got enough on my mind!"  
  
"You because you were blasted by the ray of life." Seifer and Squall looked at Quistis. Quistis looked confused. "You died when you jumped off the balcony. But at the exact moment you died, the ray of life shone down on you. From that moment on, you became immortal, like myself."  
  
Quistis still looked confused. Finally, Seifer spoke up. "So, you're saying that Quistis has to kill Rinoa or else the whole world is going to die?"  
  
The figure nodded. "After you have killed Rinoa with the Silent Moon, you must destroy the eternal weapon. In doing this, it will remove your immortality sacrificing your one true love." Quistis turned her head to the ground.  
  
"If you're immortal, then this has happened before?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. I chose not to accept this fate. Hyne himself imprisoned me to live as an immortal due to my stubborn mind. He had sent another warrior to defeat the ray of death, and I...I was stuck watching the world change through times. I was stuck watching my friends, family, and loved ones die. Hyne sent me to choose you as the next warrior."  
  
Squall walked out of the bathroom, only to be pushed back in. "What the!" he called out.  
  
"I'm threatened by your friends, but I can see you trust them." Quistis nodded her head. "They shall be your guardians, but they are not to touch Rinoa."  
  
"Why?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I've said enough. I should've came in your dream state, but it is necessary for you to know this now. You have exactly seventy-five days; the planetary alignment will be done on November eighteenth. Good luck, Quistis Trepe and her guardians."  
  
With those final words, the figure vanished. Squall walked out, being careful not to be pushed back in. Quistis slumped to the ground, tears falling from her eyes but no sounds were heard. Squall and Seifer were on each of her side. "Quistis, are you ok?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I have to kill Rinoa," she mumbled out.  
  
Squall hung his head. "It's her destiny and yours."  
  
"One of you is going to die," she mumbled out. Squall and Seifer looked at each other.  
  
"How do you know it's one of us? Your true love may be someone you've never met," Seifer said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Trust me, it's one of you."  
  
  
  
A/N: Confused? Talk to me on AIM! Neobluediamond. 


	12. 12

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Ok, writing this while on 2 cups of coffee, one cold. Seeing as how I'm in a HIGHLY creative mood, I decided that this'd be the last chapter I write for maybe a day or two. Unless people wanna stop me...hint hint...  
  
Seifer: Stop being so obvious that you have no life or friends!  
  
Meanie...anyway! Email me or IM me cause I get bored o_o  
  
Chapter 12  
  
They all sat on the Ragnarok waiting patiently for Selphie to drop them off. Both the males were confused as to why Quistis needed to visit the orphanage, but both complied. This was no longer Quistis running away from Balamb. She now needed their help, despite how much she wanted to get away from it all. She stared out at the empty ocean watching the colors change from blue to green and back to blue. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and seeing the fading moon. She opened her eyes, seeing her two guardians staring at her. "Yes?"  
  
The two shook their heads in unison. She looked from Squall to Seifer and back to Squall. She sighed softly and turned her head back to the ocean. With all this responsibility on her shoulders, she had changed. She became quieter and more concerned with the world around her. She could see the world in agonizing pain due to Rinoa's powers. She took a silent breath and stood up, prepared to leave. Selphie landed the Ragnarok and smiled. "I'll be waiting here you guys!"  
  
The two men followed Quistis out. They were both her lapdogs now, though neither admitted to it. Quistis walked towards the orphanage and then towards the field of flowers. "Quistis?" Seifer called out. She turned to look at him, sadness filling her eyes. "You want us to wait or come with you?"  
  
"If you could, just wait."  
  
  
  
Quistis sat with her knees against her chest in the middle of the field. Squall and Seifer could see her and quickly rush over to her if anything was to happen, but they weren't close enough to see her tearing apart her mind. Tears flew down her cheeks as she thought about her predicament. The wind picked up, and just like in her dream, and blew backwards, sending flowers in her hair. She felt at ease at that point while watching the flowers spin around. She picked up a wildflower, staring deep into the center. A butterfly soon landed on the flower, causing Quistis to smile a sad smile. For she knew if she was to fail, the world and all its beauty would die.  
  
  
  
Just about a hundred feet away stood Squall and Seifer. They both silently watched her, seeing her at ease with nature. Seifer finally muttered, "Didn't think I'd be a lapdog again..."  
  
Squall nodded his head, watching her every movement. "Why do you think this happened?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Maybe Rinoa snapped?"  
  
Squall shrugged back. "I think that Rinoa was Ultimacia's ancestor. And since the future was changed, that made something in Rinoa click."  
  
Seifer looked at Squall. "Good point." Squall looked at Seifer. "Can you believe that we're actually getting along?"  
  
Squall half smiled. "Yea. I guess it's for the better." Seifer nodded, turning his head back towards Quistis. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
Seifer quickly snapped his head towards Squall. "Where the hell did that come from?" Squall shrugged. "I don't know if I love her, Squall. What about you?"  
  
Squall was looking out towards her. "Yea. I do love her." Seifer nodded. "There's just something about her."  
  
"I know what you mean." Seifer sighed, now leaning against one of the pillars, staring at Squall. "We really need to stop fighting, don't we?" Squall nodded. "I mean, if not for us then for her, right?"  
  
"Right." Squall looked at Seifer looking at him. "Seifer, do you really think one of us is going to die?"  
  
Seifer turned his head to the field, seeing her stand up. "Maybe. I mean, if one of us happens to be her true love then we'll die."  
  
Squall walked over to Seifer. "Seifer, let's make a deal. If either one of us dies, the other will be there for her."  
  
"Deal." Seifer stuck out his hand and Squall took it. Quistis was at that point a few feet away from them.  
  
"What's going on?" she called out.  
  
Seifer turned his head and smirked. "Secrets."  
  
  
  
They boarded the Ragnarok and there was silence. Selphie smiled at the three and said, "Where to next?"  
  
"Deiling," Quistis muttered as she sat down and looked back out at the sky. Selphie nodded and smiled her usual smile.  
  
Off they flew. Squall and Seifer sat next to each other, both as silent as Quistis. Selphie was humming a song while flying. Quistis looked over at the two guys, Seifer falling asleep and Squall looking at her. Selphie muttered out, "Um, guys?"  
  
Squall and Quistis both looked at her and Seifer, at this point, was snoring. "What is it, Selph?" Squall asked.  
  
"I'm seeing two flaming balls of metal flying at us at a high speed on radar. What do we do?"  
  
Quistis stood up and walked over to the controls. "Go into submarine mode." Selphie nodded and hit the submarine mode. The shaking stirred Seifer who quickly got up. "We'll submerge once we reach Deiling."  
  
"What's going on?" Seifer asked.  
  
Squall turned and looked at him. "We've got some issues. I think Rinoa's trying to attack us." Seifer nodded.  
  
They sunk under water, only to see the two balls strike the water. "She's not very smart. If you're going to send flying fire balls at us, don't you think we'd go into submarine mode?" Selphie muttered out.  
  
"Selphie, go into aerial mode, quick!" Quistis called out. Seifer and Squall turned to look at her and then felt the shaking of the Ragnarok going into aerial mode. "Higher! Those balls are supposed to explode!"  
  
Selphie nodded and pulled up on the steering wheel. Suddenly, two big explosions causing the waves to rise occurred. "How'd you know about that, Quisty?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I think I'm getting special powers to detect things," Quistis responded. Seifer shrugged and sat back down.  
  
"Let's just hope Deiling is still in one piece," Squall muttered. 


	13. 13

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: -stares blankly at the flashing line on Microsoft Word- Um...yea, if this chapter ends up kinda...dull...sorry. I'm in the middle of a brain fart but I NEED to get this chapter up, or else I can't get to the start of the whole war! Grr! I hate transaction chapters! I never plan for them! Square owns all...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
She stormed down the hallways, her long black dress floating behind her. She was now in control. She let her long, black fingernails dance across the old, dusty railings. This was her castle now, and her victims sat in the dungeon below. She cocked her head to one side, her raven hair falling to the side. She flicked her fingers softly, seeing the four of them flying to Deiling through a magical mirror. "My city will have freedom of the world, Quistis. You can't stop me," she mumbled out. "Timber will become the only city capable to live, thus, giving me the power to rule the world..." She walked closer to the mirror, staring deeply at Quistis. She was falling asleep. "You may have stolen my knight, dear Quistis, but he won't be able to protect you in your sleep. Hyne will not be able to contact you tonight, sweet Quistis." She spun away from the mirror and soon dissipated in the air. She was now in the dungeon, staring at her victims.  
  
"Rinoa!" one of them called out. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Zell, dear Zell, what you don't understand is that with this power you become hungry."  
  
"Rinoa! This isn't right!" another shouted.  
  
"Oh? It isn't?" she asked sweetly. "It is right! He betrayed me, not once, but twice!" she then shouted.  
  
  
  
"Quistis, just get some sleep," Seifer mumbled out. Squall had already passed out next to him and Selphie was barely awake on the wheel.  
  
"I can't, Seifer. I'm the only other one that can fly the Ragnarok here and Selphie's ready to pass out." Seifer shook his head.  
  
Selphie let out a tired yawn. "Selphie'll teach me how to drive it." She smiled brightly, nodding her head.  
  
"Well...alright..."  
  
  
  
After she fell asleep, she entered a dreamland unlike any other she had dreamt. Beautiful flowers that blew with the wind surrounded her, sending their scents flying across the field. Quistis was beyond amazed. She looked down, seeing a flowing pink dress cascade with the wind. She smiled softly, seeing her bare feet soak in the coolness of the plants. She slowly started to walk, the bright sun bouncing off her golden hair. Yet, the sun soon faded away, blocked by menacing shrouds of black clouds. She was soon surrounded by darkness, the flowers sinking into the ground and flames erupting where they once were.  
  
Quistis was now surrounded by fire, the heat striking her quickly. Another eruption of fire bellowed out from a crack. Soon after, the fire went back into the cracks they came from and Quistis was surrounded by shards of silver glass. From those rare glass shards, Quistis saw dark brown eyes staring at her. "You won't win," a familiar voice mumbled out. Quistis spun around, surprised to see Rinoa, dressed in a long black dress that was tight against her tiny body and her raven hair tumbled down her back, walking towards her. "You won't win at all."  
  
"Rinoa?" Quistis called out. "What do you want?"  
  
"To warn you. You can either stop this foolish mission, or say farewell to the ones you so deeply love." Rinoa raised her hands, the silver shards of glass forming a large mirror. "Look."  
  
Quistis turned her head to see her friends, the closest thing she ever had to a family, strapped to the wall. Zell, Irvine, Fujin, Raijen, Headmaster Cid, Matron, and even Laguna, Kiros, and Ward were all strapped tightly to the wall. "What are you going to do with them?"  
  
Rinoa cackled. "If you continue on with this mission, they shall die a horrible death, just as you will and this whole world."  
  
"Why are you doing this, Rinoa!"  
  
Her once pure, pink lips were now purple and frowning. "You stole him away from me!" Quistis quickly knew whom she was talking about. "He was my knight! Not your guardian!" she shouted. "He swore that he would help me liberate Timber, yet he never did! He chose finding your supposed dead body over the liberation of Timber!"  
  
"Rinoa, I...," Quistis started.  
  
"Shut it! I don't want to hear it! End this mission, Quistis! Hyne will not be able to protect you in your dreams! No one will!"  
  
"Rinoa!" Quistis screamed. "You're insane!" Rinoa cackled. "Why would you want to kill the whole world? Just because you had to liberate Timber alone?"  
  
"No, you stupid bitch! You took Squall away from me! Plus, the power started to make me crave even more power."  
  
Quistis growled. "I won't let you destroy the world!" she shouted.  
  
Rinoa grinned. "And what will you do?" Quistis leapt for Rinoa, only to fly right through her. Quistis spun around, glaring wildly at Rinoa. "This is a dream, Quistis, a dream I sent to you. You cannot hurt me!"  
  
  
  
Quistis woke up, the sweat cascading from her brow. She looked out the window, only to see the entire city of Deiling on fire. Quistis rushed towards the door, only to feel a hand against her shoulder. She spun around, shocked. "Squall! Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"We tried!" he said softly. "You were screaming Rinoa's name a thousand times and we still couldn't wake you up. What happened?"  
  
Quistis clasped onto Squall. "She...sent me a dream. She's going to kill our friends if we don't stop this mission."  
  
"Who?" Squall asked, worried.  
  
"Zell, Irvine, Cid, Matron, Fujin, Raijen, Laguna, Kiros, and Ward...They were all there! I don't want any of my friends, no, my family to die!" Quistis cried out. She was in tears, grasping tightly onto Squall.  
  
Squall brushed her hair down, staring out at the burning city of Deiling. "She killed her father already." Quistis looked up at him; no shock had struck her body. "Selphie and Seifer are waiting outside. Seems like she's got Galbadia army on her side."  
  
Quistis hung her head. "Squall..."  
  
He shook his head, releasing Quistis. "Let's go."  
  
They walked outside of the Ragnarok seeing Seifer and Selphie fighting off thousands of soldiers. Quistis and Squall soon raced to their side, prepared for a long and hard battle. 


	14. 14

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Ok, got past the bad chapter. Square owns em.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
She dodged another bullet flying towards her. Even though she was immortal she could still get injured, the group decided. Again, she dodged a flying array of bullets. She knew their attack before they even knew their own attacks. It was too easy, and that worried Quistis. Selphie cast full-cure on the team and smiled happily as Seifer killed the final soldier. The foursome ran down the street some more, killing the soldiers as quickly as they came. Seifer had a grimace on his face, for the last time he was here, it was him causing the war with Sorceress Edea. He closed his eyes, refusing to succumb to the tears' power.  
  
Quistis flared out her whip at a bullet flying at Seifer. He lifted his head up, seeing the whip knock the bullet away. "Seifer, are you ok?" she called out over the roar of war.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled out. Squall turned to look at Seifer. "What do you want?" he growled out.  
  
Squall shook his head softly. "How many days are we down to, Quistis?"  
  
She thought for a minute, lashing her whip out at one of the soldiers. "Seventy three!"  
  
  
  
Rinoa glared at the mirror. "She's too strong."  
  
She turned and faced her prisoners, staring at the one eyed albino. "WHAT?" she called out.  
  
Rinoa's smile etched up her face. "Oh, what a plan..."  
  
  
  
They finally reached the bridge, Seifer leaning against the wall and Quistis banging on the door. "Stupid, god damned, locked doors!" she cried out. Selphie squatted to the ground.  
  
"Why do you wanna go in there, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"We need to get to the mansion," Quistis mumbled out.  
  
"Why though? Why can't we just go in the main way?" Selphie asked.  
  
Quistis turned and glared at her. "Don't you think there's going to be a couple thousand Galbadia troops in there? Why risk our lives when all we need to get to is to Rinoa's room?" Selphie nodded her head.  
  
Behind the struggling Quistis, Seifer was leaning against the far wall. Squall walked over to him, worried about his fellow guardian. "What's wrong?" Seifer looked up from his hanging head, staring at Squall.  
  
"It's nothing, honest," Seifer mumbled out.  
  
A cackling laugh echoed behind them. They all slowly turned around, seeing Rinoa with her cascading dress. "I know what it is." Seifer glared at her. "He remembers being a Sorceress' Knight, isn't that right, Seifer?"  
  
He hung his head away from Rinoa. "Rinoa, stop this right now! It's no longer funny!" Selphie cried out.  
  
"Rinoa, just stop this! Look at the madness you've caused!" Squall shouted.  
  
She gasped as if she were appalled. "The madness I've caused? More like the madness you've caused, Squall!" Squall shook his head. "You left me! You went against orders to find Quistis! Then you break up with me! Then I find out that you and Quistis lost your virginity to each other!"  
  
Squall closed his eyes as with Quistis. Seifer and Selphie looked from each other to the two. "That doesn't matter, Rinoa!" Squall finally called out.  
  
"It doesn't matter?" her high toned voice called out. "Squall! You were my true love! You left me for her! Now, the world has to pay!"  
  
Squall shook his head again, his head pounding. "This makes no sense! You're killing the world just because I broke up with you?"  
  
She grinned. "It's not the main reason, Squall. Now, the reason I came here. Seifer!" she screamed out. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"No need to scream, stupid, I'm right here." Rinoa glared at him.  
  
Rinoa grinned then, snapping her fingers. "Look up, stupid." The four of them looked up, seeing a body float down. Her legs were kicking wildly and Seifer quickly recognized the body.  
  
"Fu!" he called out. Rinoa started to cackle wildly.  
  
"The closest thing to a sister, to a family, you ever had. Be my knight, Seifer, and she will live." Seifer hung his head, tears rushing out from them. "That's what you always wanted, right? To be a knight? You have your chance now." He looked up at Fujin, her eye patch taken off and her cut eye out in the open.  
  
"SEIFER!" she called out, tears flowing from her able eye. Her voice changed. "Don't do it! Seifer, you can protect the world for good! That was your whole dream, wasn't it? To be a hero?"  
  
"But...I don't want to lose you...," he whimpered out. He was vulnerable, and didn't like it. Rinoa was grinning evilly.  
  
She grinned down at him. "You won't lose me. You'll have our memories. And I'll always be in your heart, right?" he nodded. "You won't lose me, then." Rinoa's smile soon faded and she quickly bound the albino's mouth.  
  
"Now, either her death or you join up with me." Seifer looked up at his best friend and back to Quistis, then back to Rinoa.  
  
"I am a guardian of the Savior of the World. I would rather be that than a sorceress' lapdog." Rinoa gasped and glared wickedly.  
  
"Fine." She snapped her fingers, five ice swords striking Fujin in different places. Seifer's mouth quivered as her eye path floated down towards him. Tears flew from his eye as he caught it. He didn't care anymore if his hard exterior was broken down.  
  
"You bitch!" he cried out. He pulled out his Hyperion, charging at the Sorceress.  
  
"No!" Quistis cried out, sending her whip flying for Seifer. He felt the whip wrap around him and knock him down to the ground. She soon disappeared with Fujin's body. "Seifer, you can't touch her!"  
  
"Why the fuck not, Quistis! She killed my best friend! She deserves to fucking die and rot in hell!" Quistis walked over to Seifer, wrapping her cool hands around his heated hands. "Quistis...she...what she said," he was whispering now, "about you and Squall...was...that true?"  
  
Quistis wrapped her arms around the sitting Seifer, nodding her head softly. Tears busted out from his eyes refusing to stop. "Squall, Selphie, go into the mansion and search Rinoa's room. See if there's anything from when she visited during summer break." They both nodded solemnly. 


	15. 15

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Ok, slow update, I know...There's a few good reasons! Those Floweria ads that keep popping up on FF.net is REALLY ticking me off and as well as the writing section on the PSSA (Pennsylvania test thingie) so yea! Square owns all.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Seifer was broken. It was as if he were five again, alone and broken. He felt Quistis' hands wrap around him and he quickly pushed her away. "I don't need your pity!" he snapped out. She fell to the ground, staring at Seifer. "I don't need anyone's sympathy or pity or any of that bull shit!"  
  
Quistis crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around him once more. He finally laid his head on her shoulder, the tears flowing out. She remembered when she was the same way. Losing Squall to Rinoa; it wasn't the same exact thing, but she still felt like her best friend had just died. "Seifer, you have to relax."  
  
He shook his head, the tears pouring out. "You...don't understand. She was my best friend, Quis!"  
  
She sighed softly. "I may not know what it's like to lose a best friend, but I do know what it's like to lose a dream, and so much more." He sniffled softly, pulling his head away from Quistis and staring at her.  
  
"Do you love Squall?" he finally asked.  
  
"I..."  
  
"And be honest."  
  
She sighed softly. "I almost died for him. I did die for him." She pulled her legs up to her chest. "I guess I do love him. I don't know, though. His heart still belongs to Rinoa."  
  
Seifer sniffled, trying to push away his feelings. "Why do you say that?"  
  
She sighed softly. "You saw that passion in his eyes. Maybe...it's just an obsession, or an infatuation. Anyway, this isn't about me. Are you ok?"  
  
Seifer looked down at the eye patch in his hand. "You know, other than this time, I've only seen her hidden eye once, and she swore me not to tell a soul about what it looked like. I kept that promise since the day I met her." Quistis hung her head and Seifer smiled. "She always liked you, Quistis. She always wanted to be like you but whenever she tried, she would get too soft and think she was vulnerable." Quistis smiled softly and was glad to hear Seifer so relaxed for once. "That's when she started to be like me. You know, hard on the outside, but soft and caring on the inside, like you."  
  
"She was something special."  
  
Seifer glared at her softly. "She always will be something special." He relaxed himself again. "You know, she always said that you were meant for me." Quistis smiled again. "I'm being serious! She would always say that I put you on a 'special' list. I...guess she was right."  
  
Quistis looked up at Seifer, shocked to see him so open. "What do you mean?"  
  
He chuckled softly. "Hey, it doesn't matter, Ms. Savior of the World." He pushed himself off the ground. "Don't worry about me. She'll be in my heart forever. She died in good cause." Seifer held out his hand for Quistis and she gently took it. He pulled her up off the ground. "Now, not to sound like an asshole, but I'm going to be seeking serious revenge on a certain brunette!"  
  
  
  
Rinoa sat there high upon her raven feather throne, watching the silver mirror. "Revenge? You put this onto yourself, Seifer. No matter...she will not win."  
  
  
  
Squall scanned her room slowly. The arrays of pinks and soft purples outshone the dark gray of his eyes. He lifted up a piece of paper and placed it back down onto the desk. Selphie sighed, sitting on her bed and looking around. Pictures lined up her wall of the group. "What are we looking for?" she asked out.  
  
"Anything," he responded monotonically.  
  
Selphie sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe she killed Fujin. What did Fu ever do to her?" Selphie stood up, walking over to the wall with all the pictures. "I mean, they seemed good enough friends..."  
  
"Well, maybe Rinoa's under a spell, like Matron was," he said trying to reason with himself.  
  
"Hey, why isn't Quistis in any of these pictures?"  
  
Squall walked over to Selphie, staring at the pictures. All were recently taken when the whole group was there, with the exception of Seifer. The beach, the Garden Ball, the Spring Festival, Break Day, and all activities were hanging up on the wall, yet Quistis was nowhere to be found in any of the pictures. He looked onto the other wall, seeing postcards of the different towns they visited. Each place, except for Timber, was scribbled on. "Look at those," he whispered out.  
  
Selphie turned to where he was looking. She walked over to the postcards, taking one down. "Deiling City," she said out loud. She turned it around seeing a huge one written on it. She took down Winhill and a huge four was written on it. "Squall, I think she's numbered the cities she's going to hit!"  
  
  
  
Seifer lashed out onto the Phantom in the sewer. Ever since the Sorceress War the monsters had become increasingly difficult. He took a soft breath and watched Quistis release her new whip out onto another Phantom. One hit and he was down. They continued to walk through the sewer, fighting the enemies they encountered. "Do you think Squall and Selphie had as much of a trouble?"  
  
"Probably...Look out!" Quistis called as she slapped her whip into another Phantom. Seifer turned and looked at her, her face soft with tenderness and compassion. He walked over to her, staring hard into her blue eyes. "Yes?" she whispered out.  
  
He placed his hands on her cheek, kissing her lips tenderly. It wasn't harsh and there was no forcing, just a soft tender kiss. He pulled away, leaving her wanting more. "Remember that, ok?" he whispered softly. Her eyes were so...blue. He decided there was no other way to describe her blue eyes.  
  
She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, pushing him against the wall. He remembered what happened last time she had done this, but this time, he pulled her into it. He quickly lashed out his tongue against her own. He let his hands drag down to her waist, holding her there against him. She pulled slowly away and his mouth was left there, hanging open. He waited for the punch to come, but felt nothing. He no longer felt her warmth on him at all. "Are you coming?"  
  
Seifer stood there, shocked. "You're going to leave me hanging?" Quistis let out a small smile. "Ok, I get it. We've got places to go and a bitch to kill."  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
He grinned. "She deserves it!" 


	16. 16

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Oh...dear me...I can't believe I had THAT long of a brain freeze...I am so so sorry! I continue now!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
She sighed, collecting the items that all pointed to Rinoa knowing what she was doing. The pictures, the postcards, even the journal where she swore she would seek revenge all were cuddled up in Selphie's small arms. "Ready Squall?" she asked. Squall was staring into the ballerina jewelry box. The soft song echoed silently threw the wind. "Squall?"  
  
Inside the box lay Squall's perfectly crafted ring. He picked it up, watching the ring turn and turn in midair. "She never loved me," he whispered.  
  
Selphie placed the things down onto the bed, walking up behind her Commander and wrapped her arms around him. "She did. She's just gone...crazy."  
  
He sighed and shoved the ring in his pocket. "Let's go find Seifer and Quistis." They silently crept through the house filled with soldiers. The last thing they needed was a scene. They shut the doors behind them and walked towards the secret sewer entrance. As they walked through, beautiful trees soon surrounded them. Squall placed a hand up towards Selphie. "Wait here," he mumbled out. Selphie nodded, admiring the butterfly that batted its wings onto her hair.  
  
He walked towards a tree, tapping it softly. It seemed real enough. He looked down the end of the path, narrowing his eyes. Quistis was there, waving towards them. "Quis?" he whispered out. He took a step towards her, only to notice she was...pointing...  
  
He turned around, seeing Selphie there, smiling happily at the butterfly. Within seconds, a large black ray of light slammed down against her. Her fatal scream echoed throughout the forest, the light growing larger and engulfing the forest. Squall turned, looking at where Quistis was. He darted up the hill, jumping over logs. The black light followed him quickly.  
Quistis sighed softly, holding her head tight with her small hands. "I'm telling you, we go this way!"  
  
"Seifer! We went that way, before!" She growled as he turned the corner and she quickly followed him. She bumped into his back and rubbed her nose. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"We're...in a forest..."  
  
Quistis looked up, confused for a minute. A golden sun shone through the canopy of the tree, birds were chirping, and small forest creatures were all over. "Where...are we?"  
  
Seifer turned around, only to see more forest thicket. "Weren't we just in the sewer?" he asked, confused. He leaned against a tree. "It's real..."  
  
Quistis bent down and placed her hand out towards a chipmunk. It sniffed her finger softly, only to dart away. Quistis looked up, seeing a dark light dissolve the trees. She looked at Seifer who bolted away from the tree he was leaning on and went running, grabbing Quistis with him. "Wait! There's Squall! Where's...Selphie!"  
  
Quistis went running over to Squall who grabbed her. "Selphie's dead! We gotta go!"  
  
"Selphie! No! She can't be dead!" Quistis screamed. Squall lifted her up, running right next to Seifer. "Selphie!" Quistis screamed again.  
  
"What happened?" Seifer asked, jumping over a log. "Where are we!"  
  
"I don't know! A black light just hit Selphie!" Squall now jumped over a log. He placed Quistis down, grasping her hand. "We gotta run!"  
  
Quistis shook her head, the tears flowing out of her eyes. "Not without Selphie!" Quistis pushed Squall away, rushing towards the black light.  
  
"Quistis!" Seifer called out. He soon chased after her, followed by Squall. She embraced the black light, only to have it stop right then and there. "Quistis! Get over here!" Seifer called out to her.  
  
"Rinoa! I can't believe you would kill Selphie! Or Fujin! They never did anything!" she screamed. The black light tried to engulf Quistis, but she was holding her feet strong in the ground. "It's me you want, isn't it! Isn't it?" she shouted louder. "Well, come on, take me then!"  
Seifer paced back and forth outside Quistis' room. "What's going on in there, Squall?" he finally asked.  
  
"I don't know. She said she needed to rest after what happened to Selphie..."  
  
"That was three days ago!" Seifer mumbled out. Squall sighed softly. "Has she given up, or something?"  
Quistis sniffled while looking at the diminished city of Deiling. Rinoa had killed everything living in the town, including her best friend Selphie. Quistis dragged a tissue up to her face wiping the tears that stained her face. For three days, she had gotten no sleep. She was only looking at the city that now buried her best friend, and perhaps, even her adoptive family. She was broken. Rinoa had broken her. Rinoa found a way to defeat her and that was to murder her best friend.  
  
Quistis brought her legs up to her chest, remembering all those times that Selphie had been there for her. She sniffled again. "I'm...not strong enough for this...," she mumbled out. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear, staring at the stars. "Why was it me?" she whispered, knowing she would never hear the answer. She was frightened to fall asleep and she was frightened to leave her room on the Ragnarok. "Why not Squall? Why not anyone else? Why...me?"  
  
A soft wind blew back Quistis' hair. She looked up at the window, noting the same cloaked figure that she had seen twice before. "Because..."  
  
She sniffled. "Because of what reasons? I'm the last blue mage? Ha! Give the power to someone else..."  
  
"Because you are the heir to Hyne." Quistis lifted her head, the tears stopped falling at that point and now they were glistening on her face. "I shouldn't have told you, but, you are the final heir to Hyne, the final blue mage."  
  
"So...my mother was a blue mage? Therefore a..."  
  
"Descendent of Hyne. Listen to me, Quistis. There is no reason for you to give up. You're strong."  
  
"Let me see your face."  
  
The figure smiled. "Tell your Guardians you are to go to the moon as soon as you can."  
  
"The moon? But...why?"  
  
"So you can meet Hyne. You deserve that much. Plus, Rinoa is much too strong now. Her powers are unbelievable at this point."  
A/N: Oy...it's not making much sense now, is it? Well, read on.Ch. 17 will be up tomorrow. 


	17. 17

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: I am such a bad, bad author. v_v I'm sorry I didn't update when I said. But I've been having some...problems with the story. I know the last chapter was VERY confusing. It's meant to be that way. Yet, I may pause this for a month and write in on my laptop then convert it to the main computer, especially since next month I'll be on a bus for four and a half hours so I'll want to write for this. Not saying that I DON'T want to write this, just that...having some problems. Well, enough of this! Chapter 17!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Quistis opened the door for the first time in three days. Seifer was leaning against the wall, dead asleep and Squall was on the other side of the door, biting his nails. "Get your hands out of your mouth," Quistis mumbled playfully. Squall looked up and turned his head back down.  
  
"Bout time you came out of there. I mean, I know you're immortal and all but that...thing...definitely did some damage," he mumbled back out.  
  
"I died, Squall. Your damn right it did some damage." She smiled a bit, relaxing, realizing the truth. She walked out of the sleeping area to go to the control room. Squall quickly followed. "Squall. We need to go to the moon."  
  
He looked at her oddly. "What for?"  
  
"Hyne lives there." Squall blinked. "I need to speak with him. Rinoa's much too strong for me alone to face, whether I'm immortal or not." She sat in the co-pilot's seat staring at the blinking numbers. "Squall, can I...talk you?"  
  
"Sure." He sat down, pressing a button and then a lever.  
  
"What would...you say...if...I was a descendent of Hyne?" Squall looked up at her, his eyes blinking slowly. "Not saying I am!"  
  
"Would make a lot more sense...I mean...I...don't know."  
  
"Yea..."  
Quistis stared out into space, her mind retracing over and over again of what had happened. The ray of death had destroyed the city of Deiling. The ray of death that the mysterious cloaked figure had warned her about. It was too soon, though, for it to destroy the whole world. Quistis thoughts drifted to the forest she, Seifer, and Squall walked through. It was real, it had to have been. They touched the trees and ran in the mud; it also burned and it was as if its spirits were sucked out of them.  
  
Quistis blinked slowly, her eyes shifting over to Squall. Before they went past the atmosphere, they had buckled Seifer into one of the beds. All three of them hadn't gotten any sleep. Squall had a five o'clock shadow, causing Quistis to smile some. "You stayed up for three days waiting for me and didn't bother to shave?"  
  
Squall looked away from the screen and rubbed his hand along his face. "Yea. Kinda...slipped my mind."  
A few hours had past and not a word was spoken between the two. They weren't even half way to the moon and they sat in silence. Quistis sniffled softly staring out at the wonderment of space. "So," she whispered out.  
  
Squall turned over to look at her, seeing her look out at space. "Amazing, huh?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Again more silence. Squall looked around and a small grin grew on his face. "You know, we may die from this."  
  
"You will die. Not me."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"I'll only die if this world dies, I'm guessing." Squall nodded his head.  
  
He sighed softly and stopped the ship in mid-space. Quistis blinked, turning her head around. "Come with me. You haven't seen the whole ship yet."  
  
Quistis looked at Squall, who now unbuckled his safety belt. He floated in mid-air, his hand extending for Quistis to grab it. She sighed softly. "Come on, Squall. We need to go."  
  
Squall shook his head. "Listen. I want to show you something just in case I do die from this."  
  
She looked up at him. "Such a morbid thought. I thought I was supposed to be the depressed one."  
  
He shrugged and held out his hand. Quistis sighed once again and unbuckled her safety belt. Squall grabbed her hand and pushed his way through the cockpit. They went past the four bedrooms, the third one where they heard Seifer snoring, and past the control room, then they went down a few sets of stairs to the opening of the ship. "Quistis. I know it's soon and that we have about two months left to live in total, but..."  
  
He paused, seeing Quistis shake her head, her blonde hair floating around her like a halo. She truly was an angel. "Squall, you never were one to talk. Why start now?"  
  
"Because..." He got closer to her, her eyes shifting from looking at the ground to looking at him dead in the eyes.  
  
"Um...?"  
  
"I...love...you," he spoke out slowly. It was almost as if it was hard for him to say those three simple words. Quistis placed her hand against his chest, shaking her head, but she felt his soft lips, the lips she craved to kiss for years, against her own. He wrapped his arms closer around her, pulling her into the kiss. Her one hand still rested against his chest, feeling his heart beat up against it. Her other hand reached up for his hair, letting her fingers play with the floating strands.  
  
The kiss was perfect. There were no other words to describe the kiss. Squall pushed harder into the kiss, causing the interlocked couple to knock against the wall. Quistis' backside pressed against a button, causing the door they entered in to close. From them being pushed by the wall, they bounced slowly to the other wall. Quistis broke the kiss to simply laugh. Squall chuckled, resting his head against her shoulder. As they hit the other side of the wall, they floated towards the ceiling, bumping their heads not only against the ceiling, but against each other. Laughter soon rang loose from both their lips as they stood perfectly still, though they were floating all around. "Damn zero-gravity!" Quistis laughed out.  
  
"Damn those laws of space, too!" Squall laughed out.  
  
Quistis pushed herself against Squall, causing him to go on his back. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her and kissing him deeply. He hit the floor and groaned out in pain while Quistis refused to pull her lips away. Squall placed his feet against the door wall and pushed, causing them both to go flying to the ceiling.  
They entered the cockpit after they were finished floating and pushing each other in zero-gravity. Squall sat down first, buckling himself in safely. Quistis then straddled Squall, kissing his stubble. She decided to just get it over and done with. Since they had had sex before, why not again, she asked herself. She placed her lips against his stubble, kissing it gently and whispered, "Ever wanted to have sex in space?"  
  
His eyes went wide with delight.  
A/N: OK! I know. I was supposed to move on in this chapter but I wanted to add in some Quall! Next chapter, I PROMISE will be  
  
long  
  
full of wonderful knowledge!  
  
c) help move this story along! 


	18. 18

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Moving on! Also, since I have windows XP, and there's obviously something wrong with it for Fanfiction.net, this ~*~ means later.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Quistis placed the magnetic covers over Squall's silently breathing body. He was buckled safely in and looked as peaceful as ever. It was his first good rest in days. Quistis, on the other hand, had gotten little to no sleep, yet she still pushed on. The bags under her eyes were carefully hidden by well applied make-up. Quistis rubbed her eyes softly, seeing the light cover-up on her fingers. From looking at her fingers, she turned her head and looked at the third door. Quietly, Quistis pressed the button and floated into Seifer's bedroom.  
  
The magnetic cover did little covering, in fact. It was as if he didn't want the cover over top of him. Quistis floated over to him, pushing the covers away from Seifer, and then unbuckling his safety belt. Seifer's long, lean body was now floating. "Seifer," Quistis whispered. No response. "Seifer!"  
  
"Uh! Huh?" Seifer rolled around, yet, he continued to roll in a circular motion. "What the hell!"  
  
"Hey! Quiet!" Quistis whispered.  
  
"Where are we! Why are we floating!" he said in a confused voice.  
  
"Squall's asleep, shut up!" Quistis paused for a moment. "We're in space heading to the moon."  
  
"Why?" Seifer asked in his oh so cocky voice.  
  
"Because, Hyne lives there."  
  
~* ~  
  
Seifer sat in the pilot's seat, buckled safely in, and commanded the ship. Quistis pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her chin onto her knee. They needed to get to the moon, and fast. Quistis silently breathed out, sending a strand of hair flying. "So...why are we going to the moon?"  
  
Quistis sighed. She enjoyed the silence of space that allowed her to think. "I told you already. I have to see Hyne."  
  
"Yea, I got that much, Quistis. But why do you have to see Hyne? Don't we have a world to save?" Quistis' sapphire eyes peered out into space.  
  
She took in a breath, placing her feet onto the ground. "Yea. But Sorceress Rinoa is much to strong for me to face by myself."  
  
Seifer looked at her odd. "First of all, you got me and Squall. Second of all, when did you start calling Rinoa Sorceress Rinoa?"  
  
Quistis blinked. "She's not the Rinoa we know. Something's wrong with her. I mean, she wants to destroy the world because why? Squall betrayed her? It isn't rig..." She was quickly silenced by her own thoughts.  
  
"What?" Seifer asked, turning his head concerned.  
  
"It all makes sense now. In my last dream, she told me Squall had betrayed her. But, to kill the whole world just for that?" Seifer nodded. "She said that this power she had, being a sorceress, made her crave more power."  
  
Seifer paused and thought slowly. "So, she's under a spell?"  
  
Quistis shook her head. "No. Not at all. Since Ultimecia was killed, that changed the future by preventing any more sorceresses to be created. Rinoa and Squall," she paused, letting her head hang down, "they were to have a child who was to have Ultimecia. That's what she meant when she said he betrayed her twice. Once by saving me and twice by..."  
  
She blinked softly, the tears forming. "What's wrong, Quistis?"  
  
She shook her head, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "It's.nothing. Just, get to the moon."  
  
~*~  
  
As the hour dragged on, they neared the moon. Squall was piloting as Seifer and Quistis shoved on their space suits. When they finally entered the moon's atmosphere, they could see it was a living hell. Monsters of all sorts crawled across the moon's silver surface. Red Dragons flew across the sky as Malboros let their tentacles reach up and hook onto another monster. Squall unhooked his safety belt as they landed and flew up towards the ceiling. Quistis walked in, the gravity boots allowing her full access to walking. "Here." She handed him a suit and he took it gratefully.  
  
She turned around to walk back to the entrance/exit of the ship. "Quistis?" She turned back around and looked at Squall. "I...want you to have me necklace."  
  
"You want me to take Griever?" she said, surprised he would allow anyone to take his favorite Guardian Force. "But...why?"  
  
Squall shrugged, unhooking the necklace. He handed it to Quistis, the chains floating up. She placed it on as Squall shoved on his suits. The weight of the necklace was surprisingly less than she expected. "Ready," he said, holding the helmet in his arm.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I know why Rinoa's doing this." Squall nodded his head, letting her go on. "She...well, she's craving power, Squall. That means that she's not under a spell. When we killed Ultimecia, we killed her, and yours, granddaughter." Squall blinked slowly, letting the shock enter his body. "She told me, in my dream, that you betrayed her twice. It didn't make much sense then, but now, it does. You killed a piece of her by killing Ultimecia."  
  
Squall took in a breath, a single droplet of a tear rolling down his face. "And the second time was?"  
  
"Not was, is." He looked at her confused. "Squall...I..."  
  
Seifer entered the cockpit, seeing the two in a heavy conversation. "Hey, are we ready to go?" Quistis placed her helmet on, making sure it was on tight. Squall followed her example, still waiting to hear the second time he betrayed Rinoa. Thoughts flooded his mind trying to figure out what he did wrong. Was it the fact that he had chose Quistis over her? Or the fact that he had lost his virginity to Quistis and not her?  
  
Then it struck him. The second betrayal had struck him right then and there, and it struck him hard. His eyes went wide as he watched Quistis walk out of the cockpit.  
  
~*~  
  
After numerous battles, and a few level ups, they were lost. Seifer turned to look at Quistis, hoping she knew the way. In his transmitter, he mumbled out, "Are we getting closer?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just following my heart, Seifer," she groaned back as they entered another battle. She loved to battle, yes, but this was their eightieth battle in an hour.  
  
After they finished the battle against three Red Dragons, Quistis slumped against a large boulder. "I'm so tired," she groaned out.  
  
"Yea. I know what you mean," Squall said as he leaned against the boulder as well.  
  
Seifer shook his head. "We can't stop! We have to find this god damn Hyne! I don't want to watch the world die up here on the moon!"  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis said. "We've been walking for over an hour. For all I know, we probably passed the place already! Let us get some rest!" Seifer blinked, not even looking at Quistis. "Are you listening to me?" He raised his arm slowly, pointing past the boulder. Quistis and Squall both turned their heads, looking four large pillars that held up a roof over a door.  
  
"Nice job, Seifer," Squall chuckled out.  
  
~*~  
  
The eerie silence of the Greek like structure frightened Quistis and her guardians. They've never, despite where they traveled, have ever witnessed anything so grand. Hallway after hallway was decorated in silver. It was the same silver, though, that Quistis' Silver Moon had inscribed on the handle as well as the crescent moon. They turned down another hallway, seeing the cloaked figure.  
  
"Welcome, to the Palace of Hyne," it mumbled out.  
  
"Wait a second," Seifer said. "You can breathe in here?"  
  
The figure laughed. "I can, Quistis can, Hyne can, you can not and nor can Squall. Quistis, take off your helmet and remove yourself of those clothes." She pulled off her helmet, taking in a small breath. It choked her at first, and the second time it choked her, but the third time she took a breath, it was as if she was breathing on Earth. She pulled off the equipment, taking the Silver Moon off of the hook and hooking it onto her belt. The figure nodded its head. Quistis walked down the hallway, seeing the figure shake its head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Your guardians are not allowed to see Hyne." Quistis turned to face Seifer and Squall who both shrugged. They stepped back to the other hallway, watching Quistis walk on.  
  
Quistis and the cloaked figure entered a large room from that hallway. She gasped loudly, taking a step back at what she saw. Silver glowed from every single angle, including a large throne where a man sat. This man had long, silver hair that floated around him. His facial structure was almost feminine, with the exception of his large forehead and nose. His skin was a soft grayish white and he only wore a long white toga. His eyes flashed opened, showing the same eyes Quistis had; pure sapphire. He stood up, allowing his large angelic wings to span across the room. "Nero," his luscious voice called out. "Leave."  
  
The cloaked figure, or Nero, bowed his head and dissipated into the air. Quistis looked from where Nero was standing back to Hyne. "Hyne...," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh, I..."  
  
Hyne smiled down at Quistis. "I know what you mean." He paused. "My creation, you are beyond what I expected to be created. You are strong and self assured, not only that, but you are skilled. A beautiful creation."  
  
"Um...thank you?" she said, almost unsure of what to say to him.  
  
"You are to kill Sorceress Rinoa." She nodded. "You are to save the world." Again, she nodded. "I see Nero has told you all these things. But I shall tell you more. At first, I created millions of mages to defeat an ultimate being, but most of them died. From there, to kill the first Sorceress, Ademia, I created an elite group of archangels called SeaD; Supreme Elite Angels of Death. Now, through time, SeaD was changed to SeeD, and they were to kill any sorceress that caused the world harm. Now, through time, the archangels changed into humans."  
  
"But, I thought Nero was..."  
  
"Yes, he was the first Blue Mage SeaD. He was the ultimate being; part angel, part human. That is what you are Quistis. A Blue Mage SeaD. Nero denied this, causing his human part to die and leaving him immortal. But, enough of the history of the world." He paused again, a smile crossing his face. "My Quistis, you are to save the world. When you kill Sorceress Rinoa, the angel part of you shall die, and you will remain human. This angel part, however, will only leave if you destroy the ultimate weapon, The Silver Moon. The Silver Moon, however, can only be destroyed by true love."  
  
"What if I don't destroy The Silver Moon?"  
  
"It will kill you."  
  
~*~  
  
Hours passed and Seifer and Squall waited patiently. Nero stood there, watching them. Finally, they heard the large doors open up and Quistis walked out. But it wasn't the same Quistis. All her blonde hair was held up into a bun, a few strands cascading down. Her normal battle outfit was gone and it was replaced by a silver gown. The Silver Moon was grasped firmly in her hands.  
  
The most different change was the fact that she had large white wings glowing with a silver dust.  
  
Quistis walked closer to the two men and SeaD. "I am a Blue Mage SeaD."  
  
Squall blinked. "We know that you're a SeeD."  
  
Nero shook his head. "No. She is a SeaD. S-e-a-D."  
  
At the same time, Quistis and Nero both said, "Supreme Elite Angel of Death."  
  
Seifer's eyes went wide. "So that's what SeeD means?"  
  
"That's what the true meaning of SeeD is. People who are SeeDs are descendents of archangels, the first group of SeaD. Hyne created them to kill sorceresses. A Blue Mage SeaD, however, is the ultimate being."  
  
Squall noted something different with Quistis. The necklace that hung around her head was now glowing a different silver. "What happened to Griever?" he asked, knowing something was different.  
  
Quistis smiled softly, grasping the necklace in her hand. "It is now Ultimate Griever. With me controlling him, it is the only thing that can kill Sorceress Rinoa." 


	19. 19

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Yes, this is the final battle that our trio shall face. Lots of death and gore and blood and rampage. Who is Quistis' true love? Read on! In regards to an email I have gotten, this is NOT the end. Just the final battle. I promised people 50 chapters, and they will get 50 chapters!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Black flower petals flew up into the skies. The once childhood orphanage that stood strong and sturdy through all those storms was now destroyed and replaced by an all too familiar castle. The chains buckled and swayed with the wind. Quistis took a single step, and light blossomed from her feet causing the black flowers to return to their faded colors. The creation Hyne had created to be paradise was wounded, and now, it was her turn to revive it.  
  
Seifer grabbed her arm softly. "Are you ready for this?" he asked her in his most sincere voice. His jade green eyes melted her soul.  
  
"Even if I wasn't ready for this, I would have to go through it. I won't let anyone hurt my home." Quistis continued to walk on, her silver gown floating with the wind. Seifer turned to Squall, seeing his confused look.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Squall took a silent breath. "I betrayed Rinoa twice. Once by saving Quistis and the other...she won't tell me."  
  
Seifer looked at her floating gown and hair. "Well, hopefully she'll tell you before this ends."  
  
~*~  
  
The castle was redone. They stared at their friends and family hanging in the main hall. Zell, Irvine, Edea, Laguna, Kiros, Raijen, and Ward all hung there by their wrists. The trio rushed over to save them, only to be warped to another part of the castle. A voice echoed in the background. "So, you decided to come."  
  
They slowly turned around, eyeing Sorceress Rinoa. Her raven hair floated aimlessly around her, her tightly knitted gown hung around every curve, and her long black nails tapped gently on the armrests of her throne of black roses. She stood up, a flock of ravens soaring at them. Rinoa raised an eyebrow as Quistis raised her hand, turning the ravens into doves. "Rinoa...Please, stop," Quistis whispered forcefully out.  
  
"Stop? Why should I stop? This power, it's so incredible. Quistis, you have no idea what true power is. You may be a Blue Mage SeaD, but I...I am a sorceress!" The black roses flew up from her throne, entrapping her.  
  
"Rinoa! We are SeeD! SeeD was placed on this earth to kill sorceresses of harm!" Squall called out, pulling out his Lionheart. He held it steady without shaking.  
  
"I am a Blue Mage SeaD! The ultimate being on this planet! I will not let you win!" Quistis echoed out.  
  
Seifer stood there, waiting patiently. "I am nothing more than a guardian. I will protect this angel with my life!"  
  
They soared into battle, the night sky surrounding them. The roses were blasted away, and Rinoa stood there in her black dress. "You want to fight! Then fine! We shall fight!" She snapped her fingers. "But first...I'll speed up time."  
  
The night sky spun around them faster and faster. The moon appeared behind Quistis and went through a two-month cycle. It was now an hour before the total eclipse of the sun, an hour before death was bestowed upon the planet. Squall and Seifer both turned their heads towards Quistis who had her eyes closed. Her angel wings were sprung out and her stomach...  
  
"You're pregnant!" Seifer screeched out. Quistis hung her head towards Squall, her blonde hair cascading across her face. "When the fuck...!"  
  
Squall cut him off quickly, "So...that's what she meant by...betraying her twice. Quistis...I..."  
  
Quistis flipped her hair, tears rolling down her cheek. "Remember. Neither of you can attack her!"  
  
Quistis lashed her whip out letting it hook onto her throat. Rinoa grasped the whip, pulling Quistis to the ground. Quistis then flicked her wrist, the grip tightening and then released. Rinoa then disappeared and reappeared in front of Squall, her long nails stabbing into his arm. He prepared for a counterattack before stopping himself. "Cura!" he called out, healing himself. Seifer looked at Quistis, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Triple!" he said, casting triple on all of them. Quistis stood up, glaring wildly at Rinoa.  
  
"Squall," Rinoa mumbled out. "Thank you." He looked at her oddly and soon realized she, too, had Griever. "Griever!" she called, sending her hand flying into the sky. The night sky parted forming a hole to allow Griever to fly down. He dropped down, roaring mightily against everyone. "Griever! Shockwave Pulsar!"  
  
The ray engulfed the three, causing them all to scream out in a bloody pain. Squall and Seifer both knelt to the ground, their limits appearing. Quistis cast Curaga on both of them and then sent her whip flying at Rinoa, letting it lash out on her face. Squall then allowed his limit break to come out and released it on Griever. Griever roared loudly, tossing his head back in pain. Squall landed next to Quistis, breathing heavily.  
  
Seifer called out into the sky, "Fire Cross, No Mercy!"  
  
Griever once again roared out, causing Rinoa to grasp her ears. "Fine!" she yelled. "You want to play that way! Zell!"  
  
With a flash, Zell was there pummeling his hands against the three. "Don't hit him!" Quistis yelled as he disappeared. "It's not really him, just an illusion!"  
  
As Quistis was distracted to instruct the others, Rinoa cast maelstrom. The fire burned the depths of their souls as Quistis tried to protect the other two. They quickly fell to the ground, passed out. "It's just me and you now...along with Griever."  
  
Quistis shook her head, the tears dripping down to the sky only to form more stars. Before she knew it, she felt a fire come down from the sky. "Phoenix!" she called out, amazed that the bird of fire and life decided to show up. The two stood up, weary, but quickly attacked. The battle raged on, and it was, by then, twenty minutes before the total eclipse.  
  
"You'll never beat me in that short amount of time!" Rinoa laughed out. Quistis shook her head, the tears continuing to fall.  
  
"I...won't let you destroy this world. I...need to protect...my...child!" She grasped the Griever necklace around her neck. Griever was almost dead, but then he would transform into Apocalypse with Rinoa by his side. She shook her head. 'If...Ultimate Griever and I both cast Shockwave Pulsar at the same time...it should take both of them out.'  
  
Quistis felt nails dig into her shoulder and she yelped in pain. "Quistis!" Squall called out. "It's your turn!"  
  
Quistis pulled off her necklace and tossed it into the sky. Stars started to form around the necklace. "Ultimate..."  
  
"No," Rinoa whispered out. The stars had fully collected now and it seemed like the necklace was the moon in the sky of no stars.  
  
"Griever!" Quistis finished. From that 'moon' Ultimate Griever bounded out. His black fur was no replaced by silver fur. His mane was black with silver streaks and large white wings sprung out from his back. He was a perfect match for Quistis. Quistis flew up into the sky, landing gracefully onto his head. "Seifer, Squall! Run!" They both looked up at her, her wild hair floating in the wind. The two darted away from the battle and were magically warped to where the others were hanging.  
  
'Save them,' a voice called out in Seifer's mind. It was Quistis. Seifer blinked, and nodded. "We have to save them!"  
  
Squall mumbled inside his head, 'Well duh.'  
  
Quistis was now building up her power along with Ultimate Griever. "You," Rinoa mumbled out, trying to buy time, "wouldn't kill your friend, would you?"  
  
Quistis eyes flashed opened, the sapphire coloring burning into Rinoa's soul. "Ultimate...Shockwave...Pulsar!" The silver light engulfed Rinoa and Griever, the two roaring and screaming in pain. The energy faded from Quistis' fingertips and tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm," she whispered, "sorry, Rinoa..."  
  
The battle was over. All what was left from Rinoa was the Griever ring. She returned back to the throne room, grasping the ring in her hands. She looked at her leather whip, seeing it glow softly. 'Either it will kill your true love, or yourself...'  
  
She darted down the stairs, leaping at every chance she got. The castle was falling apart. She ran out the main door, seeing the group of her friends waving at her. Tears floated past her as she felt the ground crack underneath her. She stopped running as she reached Seifer, Squall, Irvine, and the rest of them. "Quistis, you ok?"  
  
The silver faded from her aura; the angel part of her was dying. "I...don't want anyone to die."  
  
The whip continued to glow. "What is she talking about?" Laguna asked, rubbing his wrists.  
  
Squall sighed. "Her whip is a weapon from Hyne. It's going to kill her true love or..."  
  
"Myself. I shall kill myself!" Quistis announced, unhooking her whip.  
  
"Quistis! You can't!" Seifer roared out. "You're fucking pregnant! That won't kill just you, but also your child!"  
  
Zell had a confused look on his face. "No wonder Quistis looked fatter."  
  
Quistis turned and glared wickedly at him. "I...I don't know how to get this to be destroyed..."  
  
Squall hung his head. "Try...letting it go."  
  
Quistis sadly looked at Squall. 'No...I...' she thought to herself. "Alright."  
  
Quistis placed the whip onto the crackling ground. She stepped away from it, the tears flowing out. The whip slowly floated up into the air, and quickly snapped at Seifer. It wrapped around his neck, the crescent moon digging into his throat. Quistis, surprised, gasped and tried grabbing the handle. "Urk!"  
  
A shock hooked onto Quistis and she pulled away quickly. She shook her head, unknowing of what to do. She would've expected it to be...  
  
Then it had hit her. Seifer had saved her from so much. He had protected her from everything and anything. He...knew not to get close to her because he knew he was her true love. Tears poured from her eyes. "Seifer! No!" Raijen called out.  
  
He turned to Quistis, a soft smile grazing his dead face. "Squall...trea...t...her goo...good." Blood dripped out of his mouth and throat.  
  
Tears had even fallen out of Squall's eyes. "Seifer...I promise that much to you."  
  
Quistis collapsed to the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes. A soft voice echoed in her mind, 'I always wanted to be SeeD. I guess now's my chance, right? That's what SeeDs really are, angels, right?'  
  
Quistis nodded, the tears continuing to fall. "Seifer...I...I'm sorry..."  
  
A white light engulfed him, shattering the whip into pieces. 'I really did love you, Quistis. I just didn't want to hurt you...' his voice said inside her mind. 'Remember me, ok? You'll always have those memories of us...'  
  
A silent scream was heard in Quistis' mind as Seifer died for loving her. 


	20. 20

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Told ya I'd go on! So...it's a Quall. Quistis is pregnant, two months into it actually. Seifer's dead...or IS he? -_^  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The months whizzed by. Due to the fact that the ray of death had occurred for a flash of a second, the world returned to its natural state; fields of flowers blossomed even in Deiling and Esthar. The magnificent world that had been untouched by machinery had returned. Yet, the Gardens still existed, and ancient ruins replaced the cities. It was as if the world was given a second chance to live.  
  
The May rose buds had began to blossom with utmost color and perfection. Although the vast city of Deiling and all its citizens had died, the world was reconstructing itself. Squall, being the new Headmaster of Balamb Garden, had ordered a recruitment of all people, of any age, to apply into SeeD. Since most of their members had died, unbeknownst to the heroes, Garden was in desperate need for new soldiers.  
  
Quistis stared out the window, her long blonde hair waving in the wind. Ever since the day Seifer died and the day part of her died, she was different. She was more relaxed, more at ease, and less of a perfectionist. Squall thought of it as her being pregnant and she was suffering mood swings, but alas, it was because a part unknown to her had died. She was so used to the angel part of her being there, that she felt complete. Now that she knew part of her died, she felt it.  
  
Quistis felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she turned her head slowly. "What are you doing?" the voice asked with utmost sincerity. She spun around, smiling softly at the man she had loved with all her heart, yet not her soul.  
  
"Nothing. Just...daydreaming." He rubbed her back slowly, his hands gliding across her hair. "The world seems to be doing better."  
  
"Of course," he said, staring out at the cherry blossom petals flying through the sky. "You know...I have a present for you."  
  
She shook her head, smiling softly. "There's no need for that, Squall."  
  
He shrugged, handing her the small, wrapped gift. She pulled the white paper off of the box and then opened up the box. Inside lay a ring; it was Griever. She lifted the ring onto her palm, letting the cool steel tingle her senses. "Read the inscription."  
  
She spun the ring between her fingers and read the inscription aloud, "This is my heart. It shall always protect you." She faced Squall, her bulging stomach separating the two. She laughed softly, sliding the ring on her ring finger. "Perfect fit...how'd you know?"  
  
"Zell." Squall leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. He turned and walked out of Quistis' bedroom, only to stop when feeling a hand graze his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He turned around and placed a steady hand on her arm. "Did your water break?"  
  
She laughed. "If it did, what would you do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Two days passed and a bouncing baby boy was being held by his father. Bright, sapphire eyes peered at his father as maple colored hair curled at the top of his head. By Squall's side lay Quistis, pushing her sweat ridden hair back. Squall smiled happily at the child, allowing his child to grasp hold of his finger. "Quis...you did wonderful," Squall muttered proudly.  
  
"Yea, if I did so wonderful why did he take so god damn long to come out?" Squall laughed, staring into the bright eyes of his son. Quistis smiled as well, placing her hand gently on Squall's leg. "You're great."  
  
Squall turned his gray eyes to stare into the same bright eyes his son had. "Quistis, I love you."  
  
She blushed softly, letting her hair droop in front of her face. "I love you, too, Squall." The baby boy started to cry loudly. Squall turned and faced him. "Here, give him to me," Quistis ordered gently.  
  
Squall graciously handed him over to her. The child was silenced feeling the warmth from his mother. "Well, you certainly have the mother's touch."  
  
Quistis smiled down at him. "He's a twin to you, ya know?" Squall laughed, standing up and stretching his arms. "Dante..."  
  
"Hm?" Squall whispered, staring at his son in Quistis' arms.  
  
"His name is Dante," Quistis confirmed.  
  
Squall looked oddly at the child. "Doesn't that mean devil?"  
  
Quistis laughed. "Hyne no. It means ever lasting."  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis sighed, staring at the ring on her finger. A year had passed since the birth of Dante. He was an average twelve-month-old. He was jumpy, enthusiastic, and best of all, intelligent. Already he had begun speaking in full sentences and he could walk and run. Of course, he wasn't able to say everything correctly, yet he was quickly learning. "Mama!" she heard a voice cry out.  
  
Quistis turned and looked at her child running towards her. The child hooked onto her leg and she laughed silently as Zell bounded in the room. Zell was announced his godfather, with Irvine as his uncle. Zell held up his fingers, twisting them in the air. "You can't hide, Dante!"  
  
The child giggled, still grasping onto her leg. "Mama! Don't let him git me!"  
  
Quistis let a single glare out at Zell who quickly stopped, smiling innocently. She knelt down next to her son. "It's 'get' not 'git.' You've been with Uncle Irvy for too long." Dante giggled, letting his arms wrap around his mother's neck. She stood up, grasping the child close to her. Zell walked over to them, rubbing Dante's dark brown hair into a mess. "Zell!" Quistis groaned, placing the hair back down.  
  
"So, where's hubby at?" Zell asked, making funny faces at the child.  
  
Quistis shrugged, placing Dante into his playpen. "Last time I heard from him was last night. A discovery was made at the Deep Sea Research center. Seems it wasn't hit by the ray of death." Zell nodded, picking up a teddy bear and placing it next to Dante. "There also seems to be life developing in there for some odd reason."  
  
Zell knelt next to the playpen, making goofy faces. He stopped and looked up at Quistis. "Maybe people thought they could find refuge in there during this time of crisis."  
  
"Maybe. But, I'm getting this weird feeling, you know?"  
  
A soft voice from behind mumbled, "Definitely weird..." Quistis spun around, wrapping her tired arms around her husband. "Zell, you, Irvine, and Raijen are going to the Deep Sea Research center. We've been getting transmissions from there from someone named Eleni. Seems that she and a group of people have been living in there for about two and a half years."  
  
Zell scratched his head slowly. "And...?"  
  
"The refugees were against Rinoa liberating Timber by destroying the whole world. They were scared, and decided to hide. How they survived, however, I don't know."  
  
Zell stood up and stretched. "Might as well start training!" He jogged in place, stating his farewells, and dashed off towards the training center. Quistis wrapped her arms around Squall, rubbing his neck gently.  
  
"So, how's Dante been holding up?" Squall pulled away from Quistis' loving touch and picked up his son.  
  
The boy giggled with happiness. "Daddy!" Squall smiled and kissed his forehead softly. "Daddy! Guess what!"  
  
"What?" Squall said happily.  
  
"Chicken butt!"  
  
Quistis let out a laugh, walking over to her bed and sitting on it. Dante squealed with delight as his father spun him around in circles. "He's missed you for the past two days. You've been cooped up in that office for so long..."  
  
Squall hoisted the boy onto his shoulders, looking down at Quistis. She's never seen him so happy; the wide smile on his face proved that he truly did love his family, despite the fact that Quistis' soul belonged to Seifer. "Well...now that I have those three on this case, I can spend more time with you guys. Perhaps I could even get Edea to take Dante."  
  
Quistis stood up, grasping her son and pulling him down into her arms. He cuddled close to her, his head resting on her shoulder. Squall got close to both of them, kissing Quistis on the lips softly. His hair fell onto her cheek as they continued the kiss. Dante started to giggle and pull onto his mother's hair. Quistis let out a yelp and pulled away from the kiss. She shook her head at her son and laughed as he placed a soft kiss on her nose. "We'll definitely need Edea to watch him."  
  
~*~  
  
Her short blonde hair bounced as she walked down the halls. "Evan!" she called out, her sultry voice echoing down the hall. "Evan!"  
  
"Yes, mistress?" a snake-like voice called behind her.  
  
"Is the Garden prepared to emerge from Deep Sea mode?" she whispered her black nails ready to pounce on the tall, thin man.  
  
"Of course, mistress."  
  
"Good." She spun around. "Just in time for those idiots to come."  
  
~*~  
  
Squall lay there in bed, brushing back the golden blonde hair that fanned out on his chest. They were married for six months to the date; those were the best six months he had ever shared with anyone, even Rinoa. He flashed a mental picture of her into his mind. The happy smile, the shining eyes; it was as if she was really there. He took in a silent breath and turned his head to look at his wife. His wife. It felt so odd to say that since he knew that he would never have all of her.  
  
And she would never have all of him. His heart would always belong to Rinoa, despite everything she did. Squall pushed Quistis off of his chest, letting her head hit the pillow softly. She mumbled something inaudible in her sleep. Squall stood up and walked over to the crib, smiling at Dante. Even though his heart yearned for Rinoa, Dante brought the two together. They had had their problems. He thought back to when Quistis was eight months pregnant and they were deciding a name.  
  
He sighed softly, leaning against the crib. 'Wonder if I would love you the same if your name was Seifer,' he thought. The baby moved around and opened his bright blue eyes. A smile cascading on the child's face and he held up his hands. Squall lifted the child in his arms and held him tight. 'I love Quistis. Nothing will ever change that. Even if our hearts really belong to other people, we belong to each other.' He stared at the child drifting to sleep in his arms. 'Plus, you can't love the dead.' 


	21. 21

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Should I do a sequel to this? Just asking!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The rain patted against her head softly. She looked up into the darkened sky, staring at the raindrops falling. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and exhaling. She opened her eyes, and they were flashing with silver and sapphire. She blinked softly, turning her head towards a rush of wind brushing her blonde hair slightly out of place. Three black angel feathers flew past her eyes and danced with her hair. She squinted her eyes, seeing a large black raven soar into her.  
  
She ducked just in time, the bird floating into the rain. The raven soon transformed into a man; he had two large angel wings blooming from his back. The tips of the feathers were shining with metal pieces. He turned around, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. She took a silent gasp, taking a step back. His baggy black pants shaped his leg as the black muscle shirt showed off his perfect stomach. His jade green eyes glistened with silver and he flew down to the ground.  
  
She blinked once more, her long lashes now grazing his cheek. With one quick movement from a beast behind him, he flew into the air, spinning round and round, his wings lighting on fire. She heard one silent voice echo in the wind, "Run."  
  
She did just that. She turned away from the familiar man and darted down a long mountain path. Her blonde hair bounced in the wind as she spun down one corner to the next. She could feel the beast breathing down her neck. She came to a ridge and looked down; it went down for about a few hundred feet. She spun around seeing a glaring beast smash his way through the mountains. The rain bounced off her nose and down the ridge. She took a leap of faith, spreading her arms just as the hideous beasts' long nails etched her back. She spiraled down the ridge, feeling herself push against the rain. She opened her eyes, seeing the pointed rocks near.  
  
With one quick movement, she grew her silver wings, fluttering up into the sky. She saw the beast reach up for her and grasping her legs. Yet, another man leapt forward, shoving his sword into his arm; the beast swung his arm, knocking the sword holder to the ground. She let out a scream, releasing a ball of energy towards the beast. He looked up at her, glaring madly, and simply walked away.  
  
She was left there confused.  
  
She was left there...alone.  
  
She blinked slowly, the world around her changing. She was in some sort of shrine. It looked vaguely familiar to her. She walked down a set of steps, seeing him...seeing Hyne once again. He was saddened by something, and she soon realized it. In a mirror set on the wall across from him, she saw the world dying. "My child," Hyne began, "I am sorry. I am giving you your angel form back."  
  
"But...why?" she asked, staring at the dying world.  
  
"What you are looking at is the world dying in a month's time. Your son, he is not ready to accept these missions. By giving you your angel part, you're...true love will be allowed on earth again."  
  
She blinked. "But...what about Squall?" she asked.  
  
"He is not your true love. He is just the father of your child. You are forced to love him because of that reason. As soon as you complete this mission, I will give you a choice. Either...you may kill the father of your child or...your true love."  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis lay still for a moment, but soon after, started turning and screaming in her bed. Squall turned around, Dante grasping his father tightly. A white light surrounded Quistis as she bucked and tossed. It entered her where her heart was and she arched her body up into the sky. Her eyes flashed open the bright sapphire that once was lined with silver was there again. Squall took a step back, holding his child tighter. At that moment, it seemed like all things had stopped. She lay back on the bed, her eyes blinking quickly. Her heart raced quickly; she knew this feeling, this was how she felt before...  
  
..."Will she be alright?" a voice called out into her memory.  
  
Lights flashed in front of her. Her eyes cleared and she saw a swinging lamp overtop of her. "Her eyes! They are opened!" another voice called out, this one more masculine.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" the first voice called out. She moaned and lifted her hand up to her face, only to come to the realization that she...was a child.  
  
The second voice huffed out; "She's a freak, simple as that. I've heard of intelligent children who begin to speak around the age of two, but this is insane!"  
  
"Dear, I know. But she is our child."  
  
"No child of mine will ever speak at the age of one! That's not intelligence, my love that's insanity! She can walk, run, talk, read, and everything else a child in kindergarten can!"  
  
"Dear, she is our only child! Who knows if I'm to have another!"  
  
The lights flashed around her once again until everything went blank...  
  
...Quistis sat up, her lungs expanding and contracting to great extent. She saw Dante in front of her, tears dripping out of his eyes. She felt two warm hands on her back, rubbing her back in small circles. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"  
  
She shook her head, the blonde tresses moving back and forth. She grasped onto her child, holding him tightly to her chest. "I..."  
  
"Quistis, what happened? Your heart rate is beyond abnormal, your eyes have that silver lining to them, and your back has these two small...nubs on it." Squall dropped his hand, looking worriedly at the blood dripping down her back.  
  
"Mommy? You ok?"  
  
Quistis looked down at her son, blinking softly. "My...father thought I was a freak."  
  
Squall's eyebrow arched some. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"My father. When I was around one, I...could apparently do everything a child in kindergarten could do."  
  
Squall sighed, not understanding what she was talking about. He wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her tightly. "Quistis, what happened?"  
  
"Squall...I have my angel part back in me."  
  
He was stiff, his son looking confusedly around. Squall rubbed her arms with his hands. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I...think it would be best if you know who wasn't here." Quistis stood up, taking her child with her, only to go out the doors.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis sat across from Squall in his large office. He wasn't sitting behind his desk, rather, on a relaxing chair as Quistis rocked back and forth on the ground. "So, tell me," Squall finally said after what seemed like an hour.  
  
"My angel part. You remember, I hope, how it was removed when...," her voice trailed off as she noticed the grimace of pain etched onto Squall's face. "Well, it's...come back into me."  
  
"But how?" he asked, "And why?"  
  
Quistis lay down onto the floor, staring up at the luminous moon that glistened with the starlight through the clear roof. "The world is dying and quickly. Dante is part angel, obviously he's too young to do this. Hence why my angel half was given to me. Although, I do believe it is only temporary."  
  
"Or perhaps a lifetime, if Hyne so decides," a familiar voice echoed into the room. Squall stood up, unsheathing his Lionheart and aiming it into the shadows.  
  
"Who's there!" he called out. Quistis sat up, spinning her head towards the shadows.  
  
A cloaked figure walked out of the shadows. "No need to fret, Squall. It's only me."  
  
Quistis' eyes brightened as Nero walked into the light. "Nero! What..." She stopped, her voice becoming darker, "If you're here, then..."  
  
"Yes, another sorceress has awakened." Nero walked over to the desk and he felt burning eyes onto his back. He spun around, extending his hand to the door. The doors magically swung open as a worn warrior walked through the doors. "Since you are the only one able to fight the sorceress with your full potential, Quistis, Hyne has allowed your angel part back."  
  
Quistis stood up, tears brimming her eyes. "Henceforth, my...true...lo..."  
  
~*~  
  
Squall punched a wall, a hole quickly forming from where his hand collided. He continued down towards the training center, leaving Quistis and Nero with Seifer. His anger raged up into lungs and he shoved open the doors, allowing a blood-curdling scream out. "It's not fair!" his voice bellowed out. A Grat soon appeared in front of him. He pulled out his Lionheart, slicing its heart. "Love can not return from the dead!" Again, he sliced his Lionheart through another Grat. He walked into the Secret Area, collapsing against the railing. Tears flowed out of his eyes. "I...thought she was mine," he whispered out. "I thought I finally...had her for my own."  
  
~*~  
  
They stood on opposite sides of the room. His large, black angel wings rested against the wall and allowed padding for him to lay his head. She stared at him, blinking slowly. Nero had allowed them to be there by themselves, to talk he said, though, there wasn't much talking. Seifer opened his jaded green eyes and watched her watching him. "So," he mumbled out, his spiky blonde hair allowing her to see a different him.  
  
"So," she responded. Her silk robe hugged her body as she rubbed her arms.  
  
"How's your child?" he asked, still looking at her.  
  
"His name is Dante, and...he's good." Seifer nodded. "How's your...um...life?"  
  
"The afterlife, rather. Gave me a whole new outlook and philosophy. Hyne allowed me to become a SeaD martyr, but, since I wasn't an official SeaD, I have black wings."  
  
"Aren't they rather...demonic?"  
  
"Yea, I guess. But, then again, wasn't I always demonic?" Quistis smiled. Seifer walked over to her, pushing her hair out of her face. "Don't tell Squall."  
  
"What?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I've...kind of been watching you." Her eyes went wide as she suddenly swung at him. He caught her hand before it hit his jaw. He smirked. "I catch on quicker now."  
  
Suddenly, he was on the floor and her Save the Queen was dangling on his chest. "Don't be so modest, Seifer," she responded sarcastically. 


	22. 22

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. Kinda had a brain fart there.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Eleni paced back and forth, keeping her eyes set on the ground. Her blonde hair bounced back and forth. She turned and looked at her spy. "So, you're telling me Seifer is alive?" The assistant nodded, and was suddenly blown away by a strong gust of wind. Eleni spun around, staring out at the darkest pits of the ocean hell she was bound to. Her own sister bound her to the pits of an ocean hell. "Then...he is an angel?"  
  
"Yes. Although, he was never a SeeD, and what research shows, you must be a full acknowledge SeeD in order to be a full angel."  
  
Eleni turned her head some, facing the spy. "Good."  
  
Over the intercom, a male voice said, "Headmistress Eleni? There are three men here to investigate from Balamb Garden."  
  
Eleni placed her hand on a red button next to the intercom. "Let them in and order all personnel to follow plan six eighty-five. Show no hostility and bring them straight to my office."  
  
A moment passed. "Yes, Headmistress Eleni."  
  
~*~  
  
The amount of children darted back and forth, preparing for their headmistress' plan. The assistant shoved a few out of the way, her eyes flashing a dark red. "Damn children. Never know how to cooperate."  
  
~*~  
  
There was a soft pounding on the door. Zell turned around, shrugging towards him comrades. "Maybe Squall's losing it," he whispered towards the other two.  
  
Irvine bared a grin larger than ever. "Yea, or maybe he's losing it."  
  
Zell glared at him. "I just said that."  
  
Raijen butt in and pounded on the door. "You guys, this mission isn't for us to, ya know, beat up on Squall and shit. Let's just break in and see what's going..."  
  
Just as he was finishing his sentence, the door swung open, revealing the assistant. She was dressed in a black clad robe that reached all the way down to her ankles. She wore a tight tank top and a pair of spandex shorts. "May I help you?" her buttery voice rang out.  
  
All three men were in awe. 'Thank you, Hyne!' Irvine thought in his head.  
  
Zell turned and looked at Irvine, who had been drooling. "Irvine!" he whispered harshly out.  
  
Irvine smiled gently and took the assistants hand, kissing it softly. She bore a grin on her face despite the circumstances. "Nice boner," she said, causing Irvine to go wide eyed. "Now, I ask again, may I help you?"  
  
Raijen sighed. Since the lost of his two best friends, he had become more of a mercenary than ever. "Afternoon, miss. We're from Balamb Garden, ya know, and we've been sent here to investigate the life that has been growing in the Deep Sea Research Center, ya know. Now, if you'd kindly let us through."  
  
"Of course. If you'd follow me to the Headmistress' office." The assistant turned around walking into a lavish garden. All three men followed, surprised at the amount of children living.  
  
~*~  
  
Zell sat comfortably on a leather couch with Raijen and Irvine. Irvine was stuck in between the two, gawking at Eleni. Eleni sipped on her tea and stared at the cameras. "So, may I ask why you are here exactly?" Eleni said after eating a butter cookie dipped in tea. Zell stood up and walked over to her desk, placing his hands down and leaning on it.  
  
"We're from Balamb Garden. We've been sent here to investigate the growing life that has occurred."  
  
"I understand. But why?"  
  
"We have assumption as well as purpose to believe that someone sought refuge here due to the ray of death that had nearly wiped the entire planet clean of all life."  
  
"I understand. And you are correct on your assumption and purpose." She placed the tea down and sat down in her chair, spinning around and facing Zell. "Yet, what I don't understand is why Balamb Garden is interfering with another Garden's personal life. I understand completely by law number eight fifty that every Garden shall, pretty much, mind their own business."  
  
"Yes, you're correct. You mentioned about a Garden."  
  
Eleni stood, smiling at Zell. "I see my assistant didn't welcome you properly. I would personally like to welcome you to Deep Sea Garden, I am the Headmistress here, Eleni." Zell squinted his eyes and noted a few key features of her.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, Miss. Eleni," Zell said while shaking her hand.  
  
"The honor and pleasure is all mine. I have two of the best SeeDs in the world in my office. And it's Headmistress, Zell."  
  
Zell shook his head. It was a battle of wits between the two. "Due to rule number twenty thirty eight, if any Garden personnel visits another Garden, they are not required to call the Headmaster, or Headmistress in this case, by their title."  
  
Eleni squinted her eyes softly and nodded coolly in agreement. "So, what is it then, Zell, that you'd like to know?"  
  
Zell sat down in a chair across from her desk. "I would like you know why you sought refuge here, of all places, and why you have started a Garden without the entrance permission from the three other Gardens."  
  
Eleni smiled. "You're very intelligent. Quite the opposite of what news sites say."  
  
He showed her his genuine grin. "I like to lead a secretive life, Miss. Eleni."  
  
"As do I."  
  
Irvine coughed silently, causing the two to turn and look at him. Zell turned back and looked at Eleni. "The answer, if you would."  
  
"Of course," she responded sweetly. "We sought refuge here because, since it was already dead inside as well as outside, we thought that the ray of death would not effect the people. It was an exodus pretty much. As to why I have started a Garden without permission, Deep Sea Garden was not fully ready to be announced as a Garden. We wanted to build it up more, making it as large as Galbadia, but as gentle as Balamb."  
  
"I understand. It was nice chatting with you Miss. Eleni. Squall Leonhart will be more than likely visiting here with the other Headmasters."  
  
"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you, Zell. My assistant will show you out."  
  
~*~  
  
Squall sat at his desk, vetoing rule after rule. Quistis sat on the ground with Dante, tickling him to his death. The laughter reverberated in Squall's head until he finally slammed his pen on the desk. Quistis looked up at him, worry covering her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
Squall turned and looked at her, shaking his head. "Nothing." There was a soft knock on the large oak doors. "Come in," he said while reading another rule a student wrote.  
  
"Hey Squall! We're back!" Zell called out as Dante ran towards him. Zell lifted him up and allowed him to hug him. "You've gotten huge!"  
  
"It's only been two days!" Dante said in his childish voice.  
  
"You've must've grown ten inches!"  
  
"Nuhuh!"  
  
"Listen, I need to talk to your Daddy and Mommy for a bit." Zell placed Dante down who instantly ran to his mother. Quistis held him tightly and kissed his forehead as he squirmed around. "Squall, did you get any word of another Garden?"  
  
"Nope, why, what's going on?" he asked, still looking down at his papers. Quistis shook her head.  
  
Zell shrugged, taking a seat across from Squall. "That's what was there, at the Deep Sea Research Center. We talked to the Headmistress. Her name is Eleni and she brought an exodus of people who were seeking refuge. They were trying to stay in the mother of all death ridden places. Now she wants to turn it into the Deep Sea Garden."  
  
Squall sighed, rubbing his temples softly. "I dunno if she'll be allowed. How'd the place look?"  
  
"Pretty good. It's really crummy on the outside, but the inside is like Trabia." Squall turned and faced Quistis, whose eyes were turning silver. She sat perfectly still, unmoving. Zell turned and faced her as well. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Squall sighed again. "She has her...angel part back, Zell." Zell's eyes went wide. "She does this frequently when something happens."  
  
"Why does she have her angel part back?" Dante continued to play with his blocks, unconcerned about his mother because he was unknowing.  
  
Squall stood up and stretched. "Because, there's another sorceress trying to take over the world."  
  
The doors swung open and a familiar man to Zell walked in. Zell's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. His normally tan skin went pale, as if he saw a ghost. "Seifer?" he whispered hoarsely out.  
  
"Hey, Chicken-wuss. Squall, Nero and I need to take Quistis to go see Hyne. Is it alright if we take her?" Seifer leaned against the desk as Squall shrugged nonchalantly. He knew he was losing his wife to her true love. "What's up with her?"  
  
"She's been doing it all day. I'm guessing something's going haywire in her mind," Squall responded. Zell still sat there, gawking.  
  
Seifer turned and looked at Zell and flashed him a smile. "How the fuck is he alive!"  
  
Quistis soon said, "Language, Zell!" All three turned towards her as she spoke. She looked at them as if nothing happened. None of them said a word. "And he's alive because I have my angel powers back."  
  
"But..."  
  
Seifer bent down and rubbed Dante's hair and he giggled. "Quistis, Hyne wants to speak to you in person."  
  
She nodded. "Squall..."  
  
He waved his hand, uncaring about her at the moment. Her eyes had a shot of pain course them. "Ok, shall we?" Seifer said as he walked out the doors. Quistis nodded and followed. She shut the doors behind her and continued walking. Zell turned and looked oddly at Squall.  
  
"What's going on? Is she having an affair or something!"  
  
"No. Nothing like that, Zell. That's who her true love is. She's just forced to love me because of..."  
  
Dante sat there, playing with his blocks, uncaring about everything but his blocks. 


	23. 23

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: I don't like this chapter...not one bit. Damn finals...  
  
Chapter 23  
  
She sighed, staring at the endless amount of stars that conquered over space. Nero had found himself in a cozy little room aboard the Ragnarok and Seifer sat comfortably on the pilot's seat. She sat in the co-pilot's seat, the scene all too familiar. She sighed once more, staring dreamily at the moon and stars. Seifer turned his jaded eyes towards her and frowned. "Why are you sighing?"  
  
She snapped her eyes over to him, shaking her head. "Nothing."  
  
"Bull. Even if I weren't an angel, I'd still be able to tell. What's up?" he continued to press on.  
  
"I said nothing, Seifer! So leave it at that!" she finally screamed, albeit, her temper was much shorter than usual. Seifer frowned once again and turned his head to the controls. Quistis shook her head, realizing he had won by her own spazzing out. "It's just that..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
She had to think of a lie. There was no way Quistis would tell anyone what was on her mind. "It's just that...I had a dream when I got my angel form back."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It was just that...my father...When I was younger, just a year old, I was just like Dante. He's so intelligent, and can speak in full sentences! Yet, my father thought of me as a...freak...and now I realize that I am a freak." It was a nice cover; anything about any of their childhood would upset them. Seifer nodded his head gently.  
  
He began to speak slowly and carefully choosing his words. "Well, are you thinking that Squall sees Dante as a freak?"  
  
"What! No!"  
  
"Ok, just a question! So, what's the whole big deal? You're father was clearly a dumbass and he didn't deserve you at all."  
  
Quistis shook her head. 'Should've told the truth,' she thought to herself. It was going to be a long ride to the moon.  
  
~*~  
  
The hour passed and they were a few minutes to their destination. Quistis walked towards the door, sighing softly, looking out at the moon's atmosphere. "There's no need to place on that suit by the way," she heard Nero say behind her. She nodded her head and a tear solemnly rolled down her cheek. She shook her head and hit the button to open the door and jumped down. She spread her wings and batted them up towards the sky, enjoying the sight of the moon. Nero shook his head and turned to face Seifer.  
  
"She's weird like this." Seifer scratched his arm, staring at her fly away. He spread his wings to go after her, but felt Nero's assuring hand on his arm.  
  
"Let her go by herself."  
  
~*~  
  
She walked through the halls, her hands etching across the stone walls. It was too beautiful in Hyne's palace to just not look around. She turned down one hall, and across another, feathers trailing behind her. She stopped in one room, closing her eyes and opening them slowly. The past was revealed to her as she saw thousands of people dying. She spun away from the room, bumping into a person. She held up her hands to balance herself and felt two warm hands on her shoulders. "Quistis, where are you going?"  
  
She sighed softly. "I'm just looking around, Seifer."  
  
He blinked, pure professionalism dripping from his tongue. "You know that you need to see Hyne."  
  
"I know. But..."  
  
"You don't want to because you're scared of what might happen." She was silent. "Go see him."  
  
~*~  
  
She walked into the large room, staring at the ominous figure that loomed over her. His face was worn with worry and his eyes were flooded with tears. He turned and faced Quistis, staring at her golden figure. "Quistis," he whispered hoarsely out.  
  
Her eyes bolted open, the future spinning in her mind. She shook her head, knowing this was what was going to happen. "Hyne, stop it!"  
  
He nodded and the visions stopped, allowing Quistis to walk closer to him. "You do know that at some point you're going to have to look at the future."  
  
"Not now, though. What can I do for you, Hyne?" she asked, being as polite as she could, though her words dripped with sadness.  
  
He sighed and lifted his hand, a large mirror soaring in front of them. "I told you before that the world is dying. Yet, what I didn't tell you was the fact that it is another sorceress. She's nothing like Rinoa, though." Quistis nodded, looking at the world spinning. "If you can't tell, the oceans are being drained of their precious power and soon the land will follow. That is, if you do not defeat her within twenty nine days."  
  
She nodded once again. "So...who is this person?"  
  
He sighed. "That, I do not know. She has somehow managed to place a barrier around herself to protect herself from the angels finding her. She must've had ties with Rinoa or else...the spirit would've gone to the closest person, who was you, Quistis. Obviously, it's not you." Quistis' eyes twitched a bit, knowing the pain she had to go through and put Rinoa through. Could she do it to another person? She closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. "Seifer will be your assistant and no one else shall join you."  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"No one else shall join you."  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis sat there, staring at Squall's eyes tearing. She felt like crying herself, leaving her family alone, and leaving Squall for Seifer. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on his. He quickly pulled away. "Squall. Don't do this."  
  
"Don't do what?" he whispered out. "Be heart broken?"  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"No, tell me what not to do! I don't get it, Quistis...I just don't get it...why can't he do it himself? He doesn't need you with him."  
  
She sighed once again and held her cup of hot coffee tightly in her hands. "Squall, don't act like I'm leaving you for good. I'm coming home; we just need to take care of this. And he can't do it himself because he's an archangel. You know...he's an angel, but he wasn't a full SeaD. I don't know why Hyne won't let you go, but I must obey him."  
  
Squall picked up his napkin and dabbed his eyes, refusing to show weakness. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"I don't care what Hyne says! I love you too much to let you go on your own. Especially with...Seifer."  
  
Quistis looked at him, her eyes narrowing directly into his. "You're jealous."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You're jealous! Squall!"  
  
He darted his head away. 'She knows me too damn well,' he thought in his head. He turned his head back up, only to see that she was gone. He then felt two arms wrap around him and a soft set of lips on his cheek. "Quistis, of course I'm jealous. The only thing that will make me feel better is if I do go along with you."  
  
"How about a promise?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She smiled and sat on his lap in his office. "If you take care of Dante to the fullest, I'll return still loving you." He gave her a cold glare and she began to laugh. "You know I'm going to come back yours!"  
  
"Then why make that sort of promise? That's unfair to me!"  
  
"Because I know it would reassure you. Plus, I don't want Zell or Irvine anywhere near Dante while I'm gone!" 


	24. 24

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: None today...  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Quistis and Seifer were headed for Timber, looking for anything Rinoa left behind. They both sat patiently on the train, not saying a word to each other. Quistis watched a little girl bounce a ball on the train while Seifer watched the trees pass by. Quistis looked up and sighed, soon feeling a tugging on her leg. Quistis looked down; it was the girl playing with the ball. She looked different than other kids, but it didn't matter, she was still beautiful with her amber blonde hair and dark green eyes. "Can I help you?" Quistis asked. Seifer turned his head, glaring at the little girl.  
  
"What's wrong? You look so sad," the girl asked. Her voice was buttery and sweet, just as a child's should be. Seifer grunted, still glaring at the girl.  
  
Quistis smiled warmly. "Nothing's wrong. Why don't you go back to your mom?"  
  
"I don't have a mom."  
  
Quistis frowned softly. No child should be without its mother. "What about your dad?"  
  
"I killed him."  
  
Quistis' eyes bolted open and she leaned back into the chair. Seifer looked at the little girl who flicked a wicked shaped tongue out at him. He stood up, causing the girl to take a few steps back. "Listen, little lady, it's not polite to come up to people and say you've killed your father."  
  
"I'll kill you, too, Seifer Almasy!"  
  
Quistis stood up, terrified by a child. Seifer took a step back as the child began to morph. It was, in fact, no child, but a demon instead. The demon grasped Seifer by the neck and swung him around like a rag doll. Seifer struggled to prevent the demon's claws from gouging his neck. Silently, Quistis cast a spell. The ice from the spell etched up the demon's body. But still, Seifer was trapped in the demon's claws. She grasped for her whip, but there was nothing there except a brightly designed sword glowing yellow.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis woke up with a startle. Her breathing was rapid and her eyelids fluttered. She rubbed her eyes just to assure herself that she was, in fact, dreaming. She turned her head seeing Seifer lying on the couch with nothing but a pair of boxers. She tried to think back to the night before, but nothing.  
  
She sighed and rolled back over in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The wait was the worst part on the train ride. Nothing to do and nowhere to go. She groaned and threw her feet over the bed and stood up. She stretched out her body and then she felt Seifer slide his hands around her waist. She spun around, raising her foot up to his neck. "Whoa! Chill!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Seifer pushed her foot down and sighed. "You were screaming in your sleep all last night."  
  
Quistis turned and looked at the couch. "Weren't you just sleeping?"  
  
"No. I was out in the hall all night. I don't sleep."  
  
Quistis rubbed her eyes, the couch looked as if no one had slept in it. "I must be seeing things." She walked over to where their bags lay and opened hers up. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a white shirt. "Seifer?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Did you have a dre...no, nevermind, you don't sleep."  
  
Seifer shrugged, looking out into the hallway. Quistis sat down on the cotton sheets, staring aimlessly into the cabin. She rubbed her stomach slowly, hearing it growl like a lion. "Hungry?" Seifer asked, still looking out into the hallway.  
  
"...Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
They walked onto the dining cart, the whole cart in an uproar because of the thunder that echoed. A passing storm had decided to pass their train and the duo soon figured out that the train has also stopped due to high electricity. Quistis took a seat, staring at the mass amounts of electric bolts shot around the fields and train area. She sighed almost dreamily as the thunder roared. Seifer sat across from her, smiling to an extent at her pleasure. The rain began to pound harder against the top of the train, almost as if a swarm of locusts were being shot down. Quistis turned and looked into Seifer's eyes, feeling his passion and his concern. She picked up the menu and stared at it, still feeling Seifer's eyes watching her, stalking her every move. She placed the menu down and looked into his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable..."  
  
Seifer nodded and picked up his menu, reading the entrees that they served. Nothing sounded to his interest. She rubbed her wrists as she read the menu that lay on the table. She heard a ball bouncing in the distance and her ears perked. She looked around and noted that most of the cart had left. One girl was left, bouncing a ball. Quistis' eyes went wide as she realized it was the girl from her dreams. Seifer looked up at Quistis, staring at her wide-eyed expression.  
  
The girl bounced the ball as she watched Quistis, her eyes burning a deep red. The girl grinned and spun around, walking straight towards the engine room. Quistis darted up and ran after the girl. Seifer followed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Quistis?"  
  
"That girl! She's from my dream!"  
  
Seifer grabbed Quistis' arm, pulling her away from chasing the girl. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"...I don't know! Just...trust me!" Quistis pulled away from him and darted after the girl again. She caught up to her seeing her raise a dagger to the conductor's throat.  
  
"Quistis...you're going to lose."  
  
The blonde haired woman shook her head, reaching for her whip until she realized...she had no weapon.  
  
Seifer came up behind her, pulling Quistis back and stepped forward. "Step away from him, young lady..."  
  
The little girl giggled and pushed the man away from her. "You want to fight?"  
  
Seifer held his ground, unsheathing Hyperion. The little girl shook her head, the fair skin now ripping apart and her blonde hair ripping from her scalp. Seifer took a step back, bumping into Quistis. "What in Hyne's name are you?"  
  
Quistis felt a soft tap on her shoulder and she spun around. She screamed loudly as a large red demon with raging horns and fire glowing eyes looked dead at her. Seifer spun around and took a step back, only to feel the once little girl's arms clutch his throat. "We.can't be killed Quistis! Remember?"  
  
Quistis nodded and expanded her wings, hearing the thunder roar loudly. Seifer followed her suit, releasing his large black wings and pushing the demon off of his neck with them. Seifer fell to the ground and sliced at the demon with his Hyperion. The demon laughed almost sadistically. "Pathetic angels...don't know shit!"  
  
Seifer grinned as Quistis slammed her foot into the other demon's chest, sending him flying back into the dining cart. "All what I know is that I'm going to kill you without getting a scrat..."  
  
The demon swung his large claws at Seifer and caused a large rip in his wings. The blood spewed out from his wings and he felt dizzy. Quistis screamed and released a wave of energy against the demon. "Why aren't you healing!" she screamed as she continued to hold up the blast of energy.  
  
Seifer fell against the wall, his wings curling up against him. "I don't know..."  
  
The demon from behind came up and grabbed Seifer by his untouched wing. "It's because the only thing that can kill angels are demons," he whispered out into Seifer's ear. Before Seifer knew it, he flew into the dining cart, laying on a broken table unconscious. Quistis stopped and realized she had two demons to face. "We can kill you so either come along without dying, or we bring you to her...dead."  
  
"You'll have to kill me first!" Quistis shouted. She opened her wings and flew out of the ceiling and up into the sky. The first demon shook his head, the flames from his eyes waving back and forth.  
  
"Why do they always have to fight?" he sighed out.  
  
The second demon shrugged. "Listen, you bring the fallen angel to Eleni and I'll bring the one she wants."  
  
"Why bother with him? What'll Sorceress Eleni want with him?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure she'll use him as bait."  
  
The second demon spread his demon wings and chased after Quistis. The first demon glared up at the second one. "Show off...you have big and bad ass wings...don't have to make me look stupid, too..."  
  
The first demon trudged over to Seifer and lifted him up by the wings. He began muttering as he walked off the train and towards the ocean. 


	25. 25

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Wee...summer time! That means more writing! Hehe...hey, thanks for all the reviews! Um...a short interlude shall be coming up just to explain to the new readers, and the old, confused ones too, what the hell is going on!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Quistis flew faster and harder, the lighting bolts darting past her face. She spun around, seeing the large demon flapping his wings towards her. She spun away as he charged up into the air right where she was standing. He flew back down and grinned, baring his large, yellow teeth. "What do you want with me!" Quistis screamed.  
  
"Well, the Sorceress would love to meet the Blue Mage SeaD she's going to kill."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Well, you can go and tell your sorceress that she's NOT going to kill me!"  
  
The demon sighed. "Fine then, I will..."  
  
The demon charged at Quistis, shoving his claws into her wings and spiraling towards the earth. Quistis screamed in pain as she batted her hands against the chest of the demon. He smelled of sulfur and burning acid and she felt the blood drip down faster. They both landed onto the earth, lightning bolts surrounding them as they fell. Quistis raised her hands to the demon's face and sent a wave of pure energy burning onto his face. The demon released his claws to grab hold of his face and he soon went flying into a thicket of trees.  
  
Quistis stood up; her wings were weak as she batted them up to fly. She whimpered as she collapsed back to the ground. 'I'm gonna die...Great Hyne, I'm gonna be killed by a demon. Something none of us has ever seen. I can barely fly and I have no weapon...'  
  
The demon stood up, holding his head from the great crash. His eyes flared, the fire burning from them growing larger by the second. "Stupid bitch..."  
  
The demon charged at Quistis and she raised her hands in defense. Suddenly, the demon stopped dead in his tracks crashing into a wall Quistis had created. He dropped to the ground and pounded against the bubble. Quistis trembled greatly, tears spewing from her eyes. "Stupid SeaD! I'll kill you!" he roared out. He continued to pound against the bubble, seeing it weaken as Quistis continued to cry.  
  
'Hyne! Help me, please!' she cried in her mind as her silver-blue eyes flickered open. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity surged through the demon. It wasn't just any bolt of electricity, but rather a large, brightly illuminating, yellow sword. The designs on the sword raced up and down and the handle was made of pure yellow diamonds. Quistis placed her hands down and stared as the demon turned into ashes that blew in the wind. All what was left was the sword. She walked over to it, and the great size of it shrunk from the size of the eight-foot demon with wings to a few inches shorter than her.  
  
She placed her hands on the yellow diamond handle and the blade returned to its dimming shade of yellow. Her eyes darted towards the train and bolted open. "Seifer!"  
  
She picked up the sword and bolted towards the train. She ran faster than she ever ran in her life, traveling at the speed of sound. A soft yellow line could be seen from where she started and ran. She stopped as she entered the dining cart, seeing no one there. She panicked. She turned to her left, unsure of what to do. She fell to the ground, tears flowing from her eyes and thoughts cramming her head. 'I should go and find him, but I have no idea where he's at. Maybe I should go back to Squall. No! I can't do that, it would be disobeying Hyne...but..."  
  
She sighed and lay her head on her arms that rested on her knees. She was at a loss.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer groaned out as he looked from left to right and up and down. The place looked vaguely familiar and as his eyes opened more, he realized he was on the Ragnarok. He sat up quickly and rubbed his head. It was throbbing to no belief. He looked around, seeing Zell and Squall both looking at him. "What...happened?"  
  
Zell grinned. "We had to kill a demon for you. You've been unconscious for about six days now."  
  
"Quistis! Where is she!" he said while throwing his legs over the side of the bed. As he stood up, he felt dizziness overcome him.  
  
Quistis walked into the room, bouncing Dante in her arms. "I'm right here. Don't worry..."  
  
She walked passed Seifer and into the arms of her husband. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed her forehead. Seifer lowered his head, reminding himself that she was...married...with a family. "So...what happened?"  
  
Squall sighed softly. "The demon that grabbed you, he was a sea demon we figured out. He can survive in the sea, just like a sea chocobo."  
  
Seifer nodded his head, still keeping it lowered. "The one I faced, Seifer, was a flying demon. He kept mentioning about the Sorceress. I suppose she's figured out a way to control demons, the only thing that can kill us."  
  
Seifer nodded once again. He heard a child's cry and that made him cringe. He lifted his eyes and saw Quistis bouncing the small boy to calm him down. Squall kissed her cheek and walked out of the room followed in suit by Zell. His new keen hearing picked up what Zell whispered in Quistis' ear before he left. "Don't mind Squall. He's been on edge ever since you left. I think it's because you're alone with Seifer..."  
  
Quistis shook her head placing Dante on the ground. She turned around and walked towards the desk, going through some papers. Seifer looked at Dante, noting how much of Squall was in him. Seifer's eyes narrowed softly, staring deep into the eyes of the child. 'Not his eyes. Those are Quistis'.'  
  
Quistis pulled out a piece of paper from the desk and turned around, seeing Dante walk over to Seifer and grab hold of his hair and yanked it down. Seifer let out a small yelp, causing both Quistis and Dante to laugh. "I see he has a liking for your hair, Seifer."  
  
"I see he has your sense of humor..." He rubbed his head softly, glaring at the child who smiled up at him with glee. "And your eyes and your smile."  
  
Quistis blushed, picking up Dante. "He's a lot like me. Just because he looks like his father doesn't mean he's not like me." Seifer nodded, staring at the two. They looked nothing alike.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're one big happy family..."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes. "No you're not. You're insanely jealous and don't tell me otherwise."  
  
Seifer blinked. She handed him the piece of paper and sighed. "What's this?"  
  
"A letter from Hyne. He's allowing the Garden's to help due to the demons. It's not gonna be easy traveling on trains and ships so Garden has agreed to lend its best SeeD and the Ragnarok."  
  
Seifer nodded, reading over the letter. "So what do they get in return?"  
  
"Glorification if we win, death if we lose."  
  
"Nice deal..."  
  
~*~  
  
Eleni paced back and forth. "They're close. A little...TOO close."  
  
Her assistant sighed softly, nodding his head. "Have you ever heard the saying, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer?"  
  
She spun around and glared at her assistant. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Perhaps its time that the Deep Sea Research Garden is actually announced. It will throw off any scent to us since we're a Garden."  
  
Eleni grinned and picked up the phone. "Diana? Get me a line to Squall Lionheart."  
  
She waited as the phone began to ring. "Not only that, mistress, but Squall is married to Quistis...need I say...easy access?"  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Hello? May I speak with Squall Lionheart?"  
  
The voice on the other end replied, "Sorry, he's out on a mission. May I take a message?"  
  
Eleni's wicked smile grew. "Yes. Tell him to alert the other Gardens that my Garden, the Deep Sea Research Garden, is ready to be approved." 


	26. 26

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: This chapter is a transaction chapter. Stupid transaction chapters...  
  
Chapter 26  
  
She tapped her fingernails against the railing as she watched her guests appear on the dock. She counted them out as they each left the Ragnarok. There was Squall in the lead, who was looking around, observing the surroundings. Following him was Zell, who quickly led the Headmaster towards the door. Quistis walked out next, carrying her child. Eleni glared straight towards her, praying she didn't know. Following Quistis was Seifer, whose eyes quickly darted up towards Eleni. She smiled softly, knowing he would remember her.  
  
The foursome walked towards the door and waited there. Eleni turned around and nodded her head towards a camera. She looked back down, seeing the group jump back as the doors opened. After a few seconds, they went in, disappearing from her sight. "Nadia?" she called out. One of her many assistants stepped out towards the light. "I may get the urge to kill Quistis now. Do not let that happen. We still have a month until the timing is just perfect."  
  
"Yes, Mistress. What about Seifer?" the assistant asked.  
  
Eleni narrowed her eyes towards the setting sun. "He's not allowed to see me...at all. Tell them Garden Personnel only."  
  
Nadia nodded her head and walked back into the shadows and towards the door. Eleni placed her hand on her head and sighed. This was going to be more stressful than she intended.  
  
~*~  
  
They sat in the lobby, waiting patiently as Zell explained in full details how the Deep Sea Research Garden looked. Quistis nodded her head in acknowledgment to Zell, but continued to wipe Dante's face. Squall looked over to the ominous hallway that was littered with children running back and forth. Seifer held his head, the growing sensation of a headache looming over him. "Then you guys should see the cafeteria!"  
  
Seifer growled out, "Surprised its still here if you saw it..."  
  
Zell glared over at the fallen angel. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Quistis bit her lip as the nervous tension grew between all of them, especially Seifer and Zell. "Guys," she muttered out, still trying to hold onto Dante.  
  
"I'm just saying, you've always been one to destroy a good café."  
  
Zell stood up, shaking his fist wildly at the blonde. "You wanna say that to my face!"  
  
"Guys," Quistis muttered a bit louder.  
  
Seifer stood up, pushing his fingers towards Zell and watching him be knocked over. Seifer grinned and Zell stood up and started to bounce in place. "You wimp! Can't even really hit me!"  
  
"If I did, you'd be dead..."  
  
"Guys!"  
  
The three of them turned towards Quistis surprised by her outburst. "Hon?" Squall muttered out.  
  
Quistis placed Dante on the chair and stood in between the two. She held up her hands, watching them both stiffen. "Zell, you're representing Balamb Garden, and Seifer, you're representing Hyne. How dare you two fight when you are both representing such figures! Now either stop it or else!"  
  
The two hung their heads and both sat down. They knew when to fight and not to fight. "Well...he started it," Zell whispered. Quistis rolled her eyes and sat back down, lifting up Dante onto her lap.  
  
"You both started it and now I'm stopping it. End of discussion."  
  
Seifer hung his head and let the blonde locks drop in front of his eyes. He shook his head and stood up, walking back towards the entrance. Quistis groaned. Squall grasped hold of Dante and lifted him over into his lap. "Go on, Quistis. Only you know how to deal with him," Squall managed to say through the shots of jealousy and pain. Quistis gave him a longing look and kissed his lips softly. "I think Zell and I can take care of Eleni."  
  
Quistis nodded her head and walked quickly to catch up to Seifer. She didn't see him at the entrance lobby so she quickly ran outside. She looked to her left and then to her right, only to see him staring out at the ocean. She walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What?"  
  
She sighed. "Would you relax?"  
  
He shrugged her hand off of him and walked towards the Ragnarok. "I see no point of me being here. I'm just here to protect you, and I can't even do that. So I'm going to go wait in the guest room."  
  
Quistis ran in front of him, holding up her hands. "Seifer, you're not here just to protect me. You're apart of the team."  
  
"Yea? And what team is that? Team lets all make Seifer the scapegoat?"  
  
Quistis groaned. "Seifer, why can't you just keep your mouth shut?"  
  
"See? Always the blame is put on me."  
  
"Cause it's always your fault!"  
  
"Again I say see."  
  
Quistis glared at him and crossed her arms. "Just ignore Zell like the rest of us do. He goes on and on about miniscule things."  
  
Seifer shook his head and side stepped her, walking onto the Ragnarok. "You just don't understand, Quistis."  
  
~*~  
  
Squall walked into the large office, staring at the amount of TV screens across the back wall. His eyebrow arched as he noticed a camera in the far- left corner of the room. Quickly, the large chair that was facing the back wall turned and revealed a dirty blonde, short haired, skinny, and fairly tall woman. She stood up and walked over to Squall, extending her dainty hand. "My name is Headmistress Eleni. Pleasure to meet you, Squall."  
  
Squall nodded his head and switched the arm that he was holding Dante with so he could shake her hand. Eleni's eyes lit up as she saw the child. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Eleni. I assume you know Zell?"  
  
"Yes, the envoy that knows his rules. And who is this little child?"  
  
Zell noted that she acted...different from the time before. Squall nodded his head to the child and said happily, "This is my son, Dante."  
  
Eleni rose her hand so Dante could shake it, but before she knew it, spit was all over her face. Dante began to giggle and clap his hands while Zell held in a laugh. "Charming little fellow," she said while wiping her face with her hand.  
  
"Forgive him, he's just a year old," Squall said while glaring at his son. "There are two other people here, so if we could not start until they come?"  
  
Eleni nodded her head and smiled. "They are of course both Garden members?"  
  
Zell and Squall both looked at each other. Eleni smiled innocently. "Well, one technically isn't..."  
  
Eleni sighed. 'Stupid Nadia...can't even tell them that...arg! Must I do everything!' she thought in her mind. "Well, under code four point number fifty-three, only Garden personnel are allowed to be involved with the entrance of other Gardens."  
  
Zell opened his mouth to speak, but Squall caught him before hand. "Understood." Squall quickly picked up his cell phone and hit a number. The phone rang once, twice, and finally someone picked up. "Quistis?"  
  
"Yes? Everything ok?"  
  
"Everything's fine," he said in a loving way. Eleni walked over to her desk and sat on top of it, waiting. "Um...Seifer can't join the meeting."  
  
Squall quickly pulled the phone away, only to hear Seifer screaming on the other end. "What the fuck! What the hell do you mean I can't join this fucking meeting!"  
  
Zell grabbed Dante and whispered in his ear, "Earmuff time!" Dante grinned and covered up his ear, smiling happily. Eleni cocked an eyebrow, ready to see a fight. "You may not want to hear this, either, Eleni."  
  
"Listen, Seifer! It's not my decision! Put Quistis back on the phone, now!" Squall screamed. After a few seconds, he heard Quistis' calming breath. "Seifer can't come because he's not Garden personnel."  
  
"I understand. We can't just leave him alone, can we?"  
  
"No...but..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I need you here with me..." Zell started to laugh and Squall shot him a deadly look. "Please?"  
  
Quistis giggled. Her giggling ceased as she said, "I...Seifer...he can't be left alone...I want to be there."  
  
He heard Seifer say something in the background. "What did he say?"  
  
"I'll be up there in a second..." 


	27. 27

Silent Screams  
  
A/N: Changed the rating solely because of this chapter. Against lemons? Well then don't read this. You don't have to. I'll put up what happened in Chapter 28 with fewer details. I'm writing this to waste chapters...I AM ALLOWED! Anyway...this is for all the people who have been reviewing about there's no Seifer and Quistis action. Well...are you happy now!  
  
I warn you...this could get graphic...But I will make this a lemon with class.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Quistis pushed her cell phone into her pocket, turning to face Seifer. He gave her a saddened, longing look, as if he needed her to stay by his side. She remembered that look all too well. "Seifer...I need to go up there."  
  
Seifer shook his head. "Fine, whatever."  
  
Quistis' usually perfect posture was now slumped against a wall. She had to choose between them. "Seifer, this is apart of my job. Do you not understand that?"  
  
"It's not apart of your job! Your job is to protect and save the world! I didn't realize that bringing in a new Garden was." Quistis groaned loudly and grasped her hair, ready to yank it all out. She would've chose a day with Zell and Dante then a day with Seifer. "So, whatever. Just go."  
  
She growled loudly and grabbed her phone, dialing the number quickly. It rang once and the familiar voice picked up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Quistis sighed. "Squall, I can't leave Seifer." She could hear his heavy breathing, she knew his body was stiffened and jealousy flared in his eyes. "He has no right being left alone. He's apart of our team." Seifer's ears perked as he heard this.  
  
"But Quistis, I need you. You know how I get."  
  
Quistis rubbed her neck, a habit from Squall, and bit her lip. "I know. But if they can't accept Seifer as apart of this team then...I guess I'm not either."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"Squall, I'm not a Garden facility member nor am I a Garden member."  
  
Squall groaned. How many times had they fought about this before? "You're my wife and practically my secretary. You're probably the highest ranking Garden member in Balamb Garden next to me."  
  
"Still, Squall, I'm not officially a Garden facility member. If they can't accept Seifer then they sure as hell can't accept me."  
  
Squall sighed. He knew he could never win with Quistis. Half the debates Squall had to attend, Quistis took care of. She was a diplomat by heart and Squall knew it. "Alright, I understand. I love you."  
  
She smiled at that point. Not because she won, for the umpteenth time, but because of those last three words. "Me too."  
  
He hung up the phone and Quistis followed suit. She turned to face Seifer, but was suddenly embraced by warm, familiar arms. "Thank you for standing up for me..."  
  
Quistis smiled and patted his back. What else could she have done? Quistis pulled away from Seifer and looked at her watch. She was already with Seifer for too long. She turned her head up towards him, staring into warm jaded green eyes. She saw a spark in those eyes and felt a flame in her heart. Suddenly, without warning, Seifer leaned his pale pink lips against her glossed pink lips, tasting the faint strawberry taste on her lips.  
  
Her sapphire eyes were wide open, taking in her surroundings, seeing him stand there kissing her. She shoved him away just as quickly as he came unto her. "Seifer!" she screeched out.  
  
He hung his head and pushed his blonde hair back with his hand. His eyes came into contact with hers and the spark was still there. "Sorry..."  
  
He was so tempting to Quistis. She took in his full body, seeing how much he had changed. His hair had gotten slightly longer. She shook her head, her bangs falling in front of her face. She faced the window, her head now hanging down. She then felt a set of warm lips dance across her neck. "Don't...I'm married...I..."  
  
"Hush. Just this once, please?"  
  
"Seifer! I can't!" She faced him, looking at the spark that entranced her in the first place. "I...can't..."  
  
He leaned in closer, breathing in her full scent. "This wasn't my intention...I just need you...so much Quistis."  
  
Quistis' body trembled as his hands traced her arms. She wouldn't let him know that she needed him, too. She looked deeper into his eyes. "What about Squall...?"  
  
Seifer shrugged and pulled her against him, kissing her forehead. "If you honestly don't want to, then tell me now before I just take you." Her body began to tremble again. "Are you ok?"  
  
Quistis nodded her head and lifted her chin to let her lips meet his. They both closed their eyes, embracing each other to a full extent. Seifer wrapped his arms around Quistis and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed his neck gently. 'I can't believe this...' He pushed a button that opened the guestroom and lay Quistis on the bed. 'I'm cheating on my husband...' Passion grew in his eyes as Quistis sat up and began to take off his shirt. She was lost in the sex and there was no turning back. She quickly began to undo his pants as he unbuttoned her top. She pulled her arms back, allowing him to take off her shirt and then she quickly finished off his pants.  
  
'I'm such a horrible person...'  
  
He kissed her chest softly and pushed her bra straps away, tracing her collarbone with his tongue. She pushed her skirt down along with her underwear and flicked her heels off gracefully. Seifer straddled her, admiring her beauty. He slowly removed her bra, allowing her ample breasts to come out. They were still soft from pregnancy. He turned her face one way and then the other. "What are you doing, Seifer?" she whispered out.  
  
"Admiring everything I've ever dreamt about. Admiring the beauty that you captivate. Admiring you..." He bent down, his blonde ruffles falling in her eyes. Their eyes met, locking with each other. The intensity of his eyes pushed Quistis to the edge. He bent down closer, closing his green eyes, and trailing kisses from her lips to her breasts.  
  
'Tell him to stop! You can't do this!'  
  
She let out a soft moan and her hands reached up and trailed up his back. He looked up at her, seeing her face lost in the passion. He was waiting for her to scream out Squall's name as his tongue circled her erect nipple. To his surprise, she moaned out the name he least expected her to call out. "Seifer..."  
  
He closed his eyes and a smile danced across his face. He pressed his hard worked hands from her outside sides up to her hips and waist and all around her curves. She moaned again and her hands reached up to his hair. He knew how to touch her and where to touch her. He dipped his tongue gently across her stomach, causing her body to arch up. He sat up and removed his boxers and gently placed his erect genitalia against her sexual area. Her eyes crept open, seeing him stare down at her. She was lost in the passion.  
  
"Are you sure...you want this?" he asked, nervously.  
  
'I don't want this! I love Squall! I can't do this to him!'  
  
She nodded her head, her bright blue eyes never leaving his green eyes. He lifted one leg and spread her legs more. She adjusted herself so she was comfortable and when she was satisfied, she nodded her head for the ok. He gently pushed into her with ease, but was surprised that she let out a soft moan. He pulled back some, hearing her whimper, and pushed back in.  
  
'Stop stop stop!'  
  
"Don't...stop," she moaned out.  
  
Seifer bent down close to her, taking her face with his hand, and forced her to look at him. She could barely open her eyes, yet she was fully awake. Then he felt it. She tightened her muscles around him and he let out a loud moan. He pushed in further until he couldn't push anymore, and realized just how perfect they were to each other. Quistis grabbed hold of his arm, squeezing it and digging her nails into his arm.  
  
He let out a small yelp and pulled out part of the way. "Quistis..." He pushed back into her, taking it one step at a time. He wanted to make this last because he knew he would never get a chance like this. "I love you..."  
  
He said it. He didn't want to, but he did. He looked down at her, seeing her mouth out the same words. She was too lost in the ecstasy to even speak. Seeing her mouth those words pushed him further and he finally made love to her. He quickened his pace and grasped hold of her hips, pulling her as he pushed. She moaned louder and louder every time he thrust into her.  
  
'You're going to hell for this, Quistis,' she thought to herself. 'But at least you're having the best sex in you're life!' the other her thought. She could tell Seifer was growing tired so she pushed him against the wall and straddled him, all the while never parting. His eyes were locked on her as she began to ride him. His hands traveled from her thighs and across her stomach up to her breasts and he grasped them firmly. She didn't seem to mind until he began to fondle her nipples. Her eyes went wide open when he took one into his mouth.  
  
She let out a groan and began to ride him faster. "Quistis, don't...stop!" he screamed out. Quistis hung her head and flipped it back, adjusting her hair. She was growing tired now and Seifer could tell. He began to move but was stopped by her. "Let me...do this...how...urg...I've dreamt..."  
  
She stared into his eyes, seeing that he was near. She nodded her head and he lifted her up and laid her back down. She spread her legs open again and felt him pound into her faster and harder. She grasped hold of him and soon she saw the fireworks as he climaxed along side of her. Thousands of fireworks were in front of her face as Seifer screamed her name.  
  
She felt Seifer collapse on her and she released her strong grip and relaxed her entire body. His face was right next to her neck and he silently breathed in and out on top of her. They were done.  
  
'Why, Quistis?' she thought. 'Why?'  
  
She answered the question herself. 'Because I love him...'  
  
A/N: Ok, wasted ONE chapter. Maybe I'll put some yaoi in here for the next chapter . I'm such a devilish person I might just make Seifer the sex fiend in this. MWAHAHAHA! Or not. Yea, this chapter is not necessary to read. But if you did, yay for you! I hope you all can take it like adults. I tried to make it as classy and romantic as I could without it sounding dirty. Did you catch onto something here? If not, you'll have to wait until the end of the story. 


	28. 28

A/N: Dun...dun...DUN DUN!!!!!!! I have returned from my excruciatingly long hiatus! A very much needed hiatus, actually. I never meant to leave everyone hanging like I did, and I am VERY sorry and I will begin to beg for forgiveness! PLEASE FORGIVE ME? :(  
  
And just to let you know, even though I didn't POST anything, I was working backwards, from chapter fifty down. Might I say, you will all be shocked...cause even I am. I will finish this! I will! I WILL!

Silent Screams  
Chapter 28  
  
She stood on the shower and felt herself being lifted up into the technology of Esthar. Warm droplets of water raced up and down her body as she just stood in midair. From the corner of her eye, she saw Seifer sitting there, fiddling around with the sheet. She sighed softly and flipped her hair around, making sure she rid herself of the stench of sex. She closed her eyes, thinking back a half an hour ago.  
  
It was perfect. They were perfect for each other. Nothing could change that, with the exception of Squall and her Dante.  
  
The shower stopped and she was so lost in her thoughts. She went to place her foot down, but slipped instead, crashing down on the machine. She let out a howl in pain, causing Seifer to rush to her side. "You ok?"  
  
He was in nothing but his plaid boxers. She murmured out, "Yea..."  
  
Seifer nodded his head and helped her up, handing her a towel. She nodded her head back and wrapped it around her naked body. She looked in the mirror and sighed softly. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
She turned and faced him, nodding her head. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, you're bleeding." Her eyes bolted open and she lifted her arm, dabbing the back of her neck. She felt the warm blood drip down.  
  
She shook her head, fear conquering her body. "I'll be fine." She closed her eyes, letting the magic of being an angel heal her.  
  
Seifer nodded his head and walked out of the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, not able to look at her anymore. He had made her cheat on her husband, the one man that was able to care for her when her true love wasn't there. He leaned against the door and looked at the digital clock and moaned softly. The two would be back soon. He decided to clean the area of sex.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, Eleni, I must say that this Garden is beyond exceptional. I'm going to have to discuss this over with the other headmasters." Squall stood up, taking her hand in his and shaking it. "I hope that the other headmasters will enjoy you as much as I did."  
  
She smiled softly. "Are you flirting with me, Squall?" she asked while batting her eyes.  
  
Zell turned around with Dante in his arms. Squall shook his head while his face flushed red. "No, not at all, Eleni. You're a very fine headmistress and host."  
  
Zell started to walk out of the room, hoping that would lead Squall out as well. Eleni smiled and waved good bye to Zell and Dante. "Goodbye, Squall. Hopefully, I'll see you at next weeks meeting."  
  
Squall nodded and left. While he and Zell walked through the halls, he noted that there were cameras all around. Children darted past him continuously. Squall looked oddly at the children, never seeing so many in one place. The children wore white robes, giggling and running. 'They look the same...'  
  
As they left the building, the doors shut magically. Dante was now on Zell's neck, riding him like a pony. They boarded the Ragnarok, Zell going directly to the cockpit. Squall walked into Quistis and his bedroom, only to see it untouched. Quistis walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey," she whispered out.  
  
Squall rubbed her hands and smiled. "What did you and Seifer do?"  
  
"Talked about those stupid demons. I'm still curious as to how they can be human." Squall nodded and turned around, grasping her neck, ready to pull her into a kiss. She let out a small yelp.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Quistis' eyes shifted downward. "I took a quick shower and I slipped. Seifer helped me."  
  
Squall's eyes went from soothing to angry in point three seconds. "He saw you naked?"  
  
Quistis looked shyly up at him. "Oh hush."  
  
As the Ragnarok continued to fly, the four of them sat with patience. Dante danced around, throwing his blocks around at Zell and Seifer. The two both grimaced when one came near them. Yet, Dante on the other hand, giggled with glee if one of them hit the other.  
  
"Can't you make him stop?" Seifer asked in a low mumble.  
  
Squall sat in the pilot's seat, chuckling. "He likes seeing other people hurt."  
  
Quistis leaned back and smiled at Dante. "Hey, I'm just glad its not me this time. He lives to cause me pain."  
  
Suddenly, a block went flying next to Quistis' head. She glared at Zell who chuckled innocently. "It was so Dante who did that."  
  
Dante clapped his hands at Zell and stood up, grasping onto his leg. "Zwell! I wanna go on a chocobo again!"  
  
Quistis' eyes darted open. "You let him on a chocobo?"  
  
Seifer began to laugh. It was like watching a sitcom. It just kept getting funnier and funnier to watch. Zell held his hands up innocently. "No! I so did not! It was so Irvine!"  
  
Dante giggled and tugged on his pant leg. "Chocobo Bob!"  
  
Quistis stood up and grabbed onto Dante. "Chocobo Bob is YOUR chocobo! Zell!"  
  
Without warning, the Ragnarok began to shake. They crowded around the pilot seat and stared at Squall. "Something is trying to control this from behind!" he yelled while trying his hardest to regain control. Zell flicked on the switch to the camera that was outside. Behind them was a horde of demons, grasping onto the Ragnarok and trying to crash it down into the sea.  
  
Quistis handed Zell her son and raced out to the bridge. Seifer followed her close behind. They both extended their wings and waited until the bridge doors opened. When they did, they both flew out of them. Quistis stopped and watched the doors closed and then continued to fly behind Seifer. The demons had stopped, smirking at the two angels.  
  
There were eight demons and only two angels. The Ragnarok continued to fly, now soaring towards Winhill. Seifer unsheathed his Hyperion while Quistis unsheathed the Lightning Sword. Four demons went into battle with Seifer, while the other four went into battle with Quistis. 


	29. 29

A/N: I'm gonna try and make up for lost time with faster updates...  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 29  
  
Quistis dodged one attack after another. She sliced through the one demon attacking her, turning him into instant dust. She was attacked and then attacked again, letting her body slip closer to the ocean. She flew back up and killed yet another demon.  
  
On Seifer's side, he dodged every attack with ease. He spun out of the way and crashed his sword into the back of one. He tossed out a few spells, causing the demons to roar in protest.  
  
Once they were each down to one demon left, another horde of demons went flying past them and onto the Ragnarok. They knocked and pounded on the metal dragon. One demon even ripped it open and jumped in.  
  
"No!" Quistis screamed out. She turned to flee and help, but was only grabbed and held tight by the demon.  
  
"Say bye bye to your son!" he whispered in her ear. She twisted and turned, but to no avail, the demon had her tight to his chest. Seifer defeated his demon and went flying towards the Ragnarok, killing one demon after another. He leapt into the hole and out of Quistis' sight. The demon holding her whistled loudly, only to have the remaining two fly towards him. "Did you get the son?"  
  
The first one shook his head. "No, the father didn't let us near him. Stupid blonde kid."  
  
The second one began to laugh. "We showed him why he shouldn't hit a demon with bare fist."  
  
Quistis' eyes went wide. 'Zell!' she screamed into her mind.  
  
The first one kept talking. "So we killed the father."  
  
The main demon laughed. "Since we have her, and the father's dead, the kid will die when the plane crashes. What about that one angel that flew in there?"  
  
"Passed out," the second one responded.  
  
Quistis turned and twisted, finally having enough of this. She forced her wings to spread wider, getting the demon's grip to loosen. "Hey!" he called out.  
  
Quistis pushed him off of her and flew down into the hole of the Ragnarok. "Squall? Seifer? Zell!? Dante!" she cried out, looking around. She could feel the demons' energy get closer to the Ragnarok. She closed her eyes and silently cast a protective shield around the ship. The demons crashed into the bubble, pounding against it.  
  
Quistis turned her head, looking at Seifer on the floor, struggling to get up. "Seifer! Where's Zell?" she cried out, kneeling next to him.  
  
Seifer moaned. "In the cockpit..."  
  
Quistis darted off into the cockpit, screaming at what she saw. Blood splattered everywhere. She looked around and saw Zell's head sitting to the side. She spun around and into the warm arms of someone. "Sh...its ok, love."  
  
She looked up, seeing Squall brush down her hair. "He agreed to it...to protect Dante and myself." Quistis started to cry.  
  
Squall looked around, seeing the three demons flying in front of the Ragnarok, leading it to someplace. "They're leading us to somewhere, Quis..."  
  
Quistis shook her head. She didn't care. "Dante? Where is he?"  
  
"In the guest bedroom."  
  
Quistis left Squall and ran past Seifer straight to the guestroom. She opened the door and picked up Dante, holding him tight to her. Dante was crying, grasping a hold of his mother. "Mommy! Where's Zwell?"  
  
She held onto her child, sinking to the floor. All what she heard constantly was 'Where's Zwell'. It echoed through her mind as she sat there, crying into her son's shoulder.  
  
Squall took the controls at the wheel, trying to steer the Ragnarok. Seifer walked up next to him, staring down at his worst enemy's head. "Zell didn't deserve that...," Seifer whispered hoarsely.  
  
Squall nodded. "I know...but he said he wanted to do it to protect Dante and Quisty...and even you, Seifer."  
  
Seifer hung his head, looking down at the bloodied mess. They could have just stabbed him. Why did they have to tear off every limb and spit out his innards? Seifer's face scrunched up, giving him a look of a demon. He stood up, his wings stretched out, and roared loudly. "Fuck this! I'll kill them for killing my friend!"  
  
Squall looked over at him, shocked at what he yelled. Seifer marched to the open hole and soared through it, even through Quistis' protective shield. He batted his wings, unsheathing his Hyperion, his face stained with tears. The demons stopped and stared at him flying faster towards them.  
  
He pushed his sword through the first one, screaming and roaring. He pulled it upwards, slicing the demon in half, midway. He then took his sword and sliced off the head. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" he bellowed out.  
  
He turned to the second one, holding out his hand and flexing his muscles. His shirt began to rip as every muscle in his body rippled and enlarged. He sheathed his sword and grabbed a hold of the demon's neck, twisting his head off like a ripened cherry.  
  
He turned to the main demon, his once jade eyes now black with hatred. "So, the puny archangel wants to fight? FINE!" The demon let go of the invisible string, letting the Ragnarok be able to float away on its own. The demon reached high up into the sky and brought his arms down, his eyes flaring red. He grasped a hold of Seifer's wing, cause Seifer to roar in pain.  
  
Seifer, in retaliation, did the best thing he could think of. "ULTIMA!"  
  
Suddenly, the entire sky was filled with a luminescent light, only to ease back down to the natural sky blue it once was. Floating in the sky was Seifer, tears streaming down his face and onto his chest. He silently flew back to the Ragnarok, only to result in sitting underneath the gaping hole.  
  
Inside the room, Quistis continued to cry. She heard the commotion. She cried out of sadness, fear, regret, naivete, but at the same time, she cried out of joy at the fact Seifer, who had always hated Zell with a passion, had finally made it up to Zell.

oooooooooooooooooo

A few days later, the three stood over a tombstone, looking down at it. Next to the tombstone labeled Zell, there was Selphie's. Next to Selphie's, was Rinoa's. Quistis sniffled, feeling Squall wrap his arms around her. Seifer flicked his hand at the two, and the couple did as they were told. Quistis picked up Dante, who at that time dropped a few flowers onto the grave. Behind them was Irvine, standing on top of the hill and looking out to the orphanage. Quistis handed Dante to Squall and walked up to Irvine, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm going with you guys..."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "No, we're not losing any more friends."  
  
Irvine let his head drop, feeling guilty. "Please, Quistis, let me come with you? I feel so useless."  
  
Quistis sighed and hugged Irvine. "We need someone to be headmaster."  
  
"I won't do it!" he finally yelled, stomping his foot. He turned to Quistis, grasping her arms. "Please, let me come with you!"  
  
She turned towards Squall who only shrugged. Quistis turned back to Irvine and hugged him tightly. "Please, don't die..."  
  
He hugged her back, tears swelling up in his eyes. "I'll try my hardest not to, love."  
  
Quistis sniffled softly as she let out a smirk. Behind them, Seifer knelt close to the ground, touching the cold tombstone that read 'Zell Dincht.' Seifer's tears dropped down onto it. "Why you? You never did anything...I should've been there to take that shot...Zell...I'm so sorry for everything." He sniffled softly, wiping his nose on his jacket. "I killed those demons...You should've never died, man. Not you..." He pulled off his necklace, the one thing that Zell first noticed, and adored, about Seifer. It was, as Zell had said, made out of the purest piece of metal ever. Seifer dug a hole slowly, almost a foot deep, and placed the necklace into the ground. "I should have let you have it years ago." He recovered the hole and sniffled again.  
  
He stood and turned, walking next to Squall without argument. The two walked up to Quistis and Irvine. All of them stared at the orphanage. Quistis muttered softly, "We're the last ones standing."  
  
Irvine nodded his head. "Me, Squall, and you Quisty."  
  
Seifer hung his head. He was one of the gang, too. But it then hit him. He was already dead.


	30. 30

A/N: Very fast updates! Making up for lost time! Oh! And I created a website.   
  
It's all about fanfiction and how to write and how to pair up people and stuff. I could REALLY use a lot of your advice!  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 30  
  
Quistis sat there, silence looming over her. Irvine sat at the pilot seat, soaring through the sky. Squall sat in the co-pilot seat while Seifer was in his room. Dante sat on the floor playing with his blocks. He placed one on top of the other, then pushed them down cause Quistis to wince. Dante looked up at her, cocking his head to the right. "Mommy?"  
  
Quistis looked up at him, her eyes and cheeks puffy and red from crying. "Yes honey?"  
  
Dante crawled over to her leg and grasped a hold of it. "Where's Zwell?"  
  
Quistis cringed. "He's on a long vacation, sweetie."  
  
Dante looked up at her, shaking his head. "No. He's with Hwyne."  
  
Squall turned the chair and looked at Dante. Quistis was ready to cry, again. "Where, Dante?" Squall asked.  
  
"Hwyne. Zwell came to me in a dweam, telling me that he was with Hwyne, and that he's ok."  
  
Quistis began to bawl. Squall stood up and wrapped his arms around her, cooing her softly. "Hush, dear. Its ok."  
  
Dante began to sniffle. "I made mommy cwy," he sobbed out. Quistis shook her head, picking up the infant and holding him close to her. "I sowwy mommy."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Its not you, dear. Its not you at all. Just hush, mommy will be ok."  
  
She began to stroke his hair down, allowing Squall to stand up and go to the co-pilot seat. Irvine whispered, "She's taking this pretty hard."  
  
Squall glanced at her. "This is the third person to die under her care. I really wish you didn't push so hard to come. I can't stand to lose another one of my friends."  
  
Irvine shook his head. "Without Selphie, I'm nothing. I have no reason to live with the exception of you and Quistis. Oh, and not to mention little Dante. If I die, then I die. I won't purposely kill myself, but I will risk it."  
  
Squall sighed, hanging his head. He could hear the gentle sobs from Quistis and hearing Dante sniffle.  
  
In the bedrooms, Seifer sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands. He was dead. He was nothing but dead. Hyne had given him some life, enough life for an angel. He gave him his angel life, some would say. Yet, he still had that one part missing. There was an ever-knowing presence with him while he sat on the bed. 'Seifer,' the presence called out.  
  
'What?' Seifer responded harshly.  
  
There was silence. Suddenly he heard Zell's voice. "Thanks for caring."  
  
Seifer looked up and around, tears brimming his eyes. "Zell?" he whispered out.  
  
"Yea...what do you know, I'm a SeaD!" Zell laughed out, his essence forming in the room. "Don't tell them I'm here. I'm sure Quistis already feels me."  
  
Seifer looked up at Zell, ready to faint. "Zell, I...I'm sorry. For everything, man. I shouldn't have been so mean..."  
  
Zell only shrugged. "Shit happens. I wasn't exactly Mr. Sweetheart either, now was I? Look...Once my powers are functional, Hyne might give me the same thing he gave you. He said the same with Selphie. With you, Quistis has to choose, with us...we have to choose a life of SeaD or a life of rebirth. We weren't meant to die."  
  
Seifer hung his head. "I was..."  
  
Zell shook his head. "No! You see, Selphie and I...were just casualties. Casualties that got killed without any warning, and since we were killed by demons," Zell had begun to say, trailing off.  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Ok...I get it now."  
  
"Don't tell Irv, though. He's already sad enough with her gone and would die to see her."  
  
Seifer nodded his head almost technically. "Its cool, man. Go talk to Quistis...she's been bawling non stop."  
  
Zell smirked. "So have you, apparently."  
  
With those words, Zell disappeared. Seifer lay back on the bed, smiling softly. "Chicken-wuss," he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
A few hours later, and they were at Tears Point. They decided to give a Dr. Odine a visit for usage of some sorceress tools. The guards at the gate stopped all of them, only to move once they saw Squall. He walked in casually, his group following, and went straight to Odine's lab. He opened the door and allowed the rest to enter in behind him. Quistis stood to his right, holding Dante, while Irvine stood to his left, and Seifer stood behind Quistis. "Odine. We need to talk."  
  
Odine spun around, shocked at what he saw. "Vhat iz it zat you vant! I have nothing!" he said while spinning back to his lab.  
  
"What we want is everything you know about sorceresses," Squall responded calmly.  
  
"Vhy iz zat? Zo you can deztoy all zat I have zearched for!" Odine waddled to the next room, only to have Squall follow him. Squall pushed opened the door and glared at Odine.  
  
"Just give me the information and everything there is that you created for sorceresses!"  
  
"Never! Zose are my creationz! I vill never give zem to you!"  
  
Quistis handed Squall Dante and motioned for him to leave. "Never send a man to do a SeaD's job..."  
  
Once the doors were closed, Quistis released her wings and grasped Odine by the neck, pushing him against the wall. "Give me everything..."  
  
Odine coughed and choked. "Never!"  
  
She gripped him tighter. "We'll get it either the nice and easy way, where you hand it to us. Or we take it the hard way by killing you and go searching for it ourselves."  
  
Odine screamed. "Ok! Itz in da computer! Za pazzvord iz zoopenaga."  
  
Quistis nodded her head, allowing her wings to go back in place. She held onto Odine and dragged him out. "It's on the computer, you guys!" Irvine nodded his head and jumped onto the computer, typing in sorceress and coming up with a dialog box. "The password is zoopenaga."  
  
Irvine typed it in. "Error," Irvine read outloud.  
  
"It iz zoopenaga! No cazez!"  
  
Irvine tried it again. "Error."  
  
Seifer groaned. "It's soupenaga. Spell it s-o-u-p-e-n-a-g-a."  
  
Irvine tried it and got full access to the database. "Wow...how'd you know?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Well, I had to search it for when I was under control of Edea."  
  
Three hours later, they got their hands on the 'entire' history of sorceresses, ranging from the first encountered sorceress known to humans, Alexia, to Rinoa, all on print outs. It included a family line of every single sorceress. To their surprise, Rinoa held a little secret from them, which included a half sister by the name of Eleni.  
  
Irvine laughed. "Eleni! Headmistress Eleni? Why would she want to leave her sister's home town?"  
  
Seifer sighed. "Eleni and Rinoa never got along. Eleni was younger than Rinoa, seeing as how she was Caraway's and Julia's daughter."  
  
Squall blinked. "Yea, so was Rinoa."  
  
Seifer laughed. "Sure, ok Squall. That's why Daddy spoiled her so much and ignored his real daughter."  
  
Squall blinked a few times. "I don't get it. It says on the family tree that Eleni and Rinoa are blood related."  
  
Seifer smiled. "Yea, they are. They have the same mother, different fathers."  
  
Quistis blinked a few times until a disgusted face turned up. "Squall!"  
  
Squall turned and looked at her. "What?"  
  
"She was your HALF-SISTER!" Squall suddenly turned green and ran out of the lab. Irvine began to laugh while Quistis held a giggling Dante. Seifer held in his laughter. Quistis stuck out her tongue, absolutely disgusted by the thought.  
  
A/N: Ok, I just HAD to throw that in there. Why? A friend of mine and myself were in a deep debate about this. I said, no way, she said, it made perfect sense. The whole Laguna/Julia scene...the fact that Rinoa wants nothing to do with Caraway...the fact that Caraway spoils her rotten...I dunno...it kinda made me think...What do you guys think? A possibility or no? 


	31. 31

A/N: La la la...  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 31  
  
As the Ragnarok flew on into the sky, Quistis had all the papers on the floor. Seifer was examining the tools Odine created for sorceresses. Quisits picked up one paper, mentioning the fact that the powers were passed onto the closest person to them. However, it also mentioned that if the Sorceress wished, she could pass it onto a blood relative. Quistis sighed. They knew all this already. She picked up another piece of paper and began reading. 'Once the powers have been passed on, the new sorceress goes into a comatose state so that they can regain control of their powers.'  
  
Quistis placed that paper on the ground. There was nothing new. She picked up another paper and began to read. 'Sorceress can either be on the good side or the evil side. On the evil side, which most sorceresses end up being, they have a knight by their side. This knight is under her total control. Also, from the first sorceress, Alexia, we see pictures and have read articles about a horde of demonic like children. Once, at the command of the sorceress, they can turn to demons.'  
  
Quistis stood up. "Hey, I found something."  
  
Irvine continued to drive the Ragnarok with Dante sitting on his lap. Seifer turned over to look at her and stopped fiddling with what looked like a probe of some sort. Squall spun the chair and looked at her. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently, Sorceress Alexia, the first known sorceress, could control demonic like children and turn them into demons."  
  
Squall turned his head. "Children?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "On the train, when I was with Seifer, the demon was this little blonde kid with red eyes."  
  
Seifer nodded his head. "It was pretty damn scary."  
  
Squall held his chin. "Eleni's school is filled with children, but none of them look demonic."  
  
Quistis sat back down. "Everything is getting pointed at Eleni. I need to go in there."  
  
ooooooooooooooooo  
  
Quistis waited patiently in her room. She picked up the sword, twirling it around. The door opened and Squall walked in. She sheathed her sword and stood up, wrapping her arms around Squall. "Let one of us come with you, please?"  
  
"No. There's no need to risk everyone," she said, trying to calm her husband.  
  
Squall nuzzled her neck with his nose, breathing on it gently. "Please, Quisty?"  
  
Quistis sighed. "Fine. Since you were there before, then you can go with me." Squall smiled, hugging her tightly. "You big jerk..."  
  
He laughed despite the hard times. "Ok, I'm a jerk for wanting to protect you?"  
  
Quistis smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes, you are."  
  
Ooooooooooooooooo  
  
Quistis and Squall walked onto the dock. Seifer held onto Dante, while Irvine held onto the diaper bag. The couple turned and walked to the door, pressing a button.  
  
Inside, Eleni turned and looked at the camera. She stood up, causing her chair to fall to the ground. "What the hell are they doing here! Nadia!" she screamed.  
  
Nadia appeared from the door, walking closer to Eleni. "Yes, mistress?"  
  
"Code forty eight!"  
  
Outside, Quistis and Squall waited patiently. "Maybe no ones here?" Squall asked out loud.  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes and pressed the button again. Finally, the doors sprung open, revealing Nadia. "Why Squall, what can we do for you?"  
  
"We'd like to talk to Eleni," Squall responded. He grasped a hold of Quistis' hand and allowed themselves to walk through. The kids darted around the hallways. Quistis made a mental note that all the kids looked around the age of ten. They continued to walk on, following behind Nadia. They finally reached the headmistress' room. Nadia opened the doors, allowing them to walk in.  
  
"Please, take a seat. Headmistress Eleni will be with you in a few minutes."  
  
The couple nodded, only to sit down on the chairs in front of the desk. Squall grabbed Quistis' hand, rubbing it softly. "What are you going to say to her?" Squall asked.  
  
Quistis shrugged. Finally, the doors opened and Eleni walked through. Quistis stood up, shaking the petite figure's hand. She looked slightly like Rinoa. "Eleni, such a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Like wise, Quistis. Please, take a seat." Quistis did so. Eleni walked around to her desk, taking a seat as well. "What can I do for you two today?"  
  
Squall coughed. "Are you related to Rinoa?"  
  
Eleni blinked. "No, not at all."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. "Please, tell us the truth."  
  
Eleni blinked a few more times. "I'm not."  
  
Quistis pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the desk. "A family tree of Rinoa's." Eleni glared down at the paper. "Now, are you related to Rinoa?"  
  
Eleni sighed, grasping her head. "Yes, I am. She's my sister, as I'm sure you can tell. Look, I don't see why this matters."  
  
Quistis nodded her head. "You know that Rinoa was a sorceress, correct?" Eleni nodded her head. "We're looking for the next line of the sorceress, in order to stop the world from dying. We believe that it's you."  
  
Eleni blinked a few times, opening her mouth to speak, but then closing it, then opening it again. "I'm not. Why would I start a Garden if I was?"  
  
Quistis stood up and slammed her hands down onto the desk. "Then why is it that Sorceress Alexia, the first sorceress known to humans, had an army of demonic children and your Garden is full of children?"  
  
Eleni stood up and slammed her hands down as well, glaring deep into the eyes of Quistis. "Because those are my refugees! The children needed me!"  
  
Quistis pulled her hand away and grinned. "So, if I was to, say, kill one of them, what would I see?"  
  
"I will not let you kill any of my children!" Eleni screeched. "How would you like it if your son died?"  
  
Quistis glared at the headmistress. Squall stood up and stepped in between them. "Ladies!"  
  
Eleni pouted and grabbed a hold of Squall's arm. "Squall, can't you control your wife?"  
  
Squall turned and looked at Quistis with his stormy eyes. "Quisty...just stop. She's not the sorceress, ok?"  
  
Quistis blinked. "What?"  
  
Eleni, with her hand still on him, strolled in front of him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her softly. Quistis blinked a few times, only to result in her looking down. "Now, Quistis, if you don't mind leaving...I do believe that Garden personnel are the only ones supposed to be in a Garden."  
  
Quistis continued to look down. She had no right getting angry, or even jealous for that matter. Squall shook his head, almost as if he was in a daze. With a gentle shove, he pushed Eleni off of him. "What were you doing just there?" he asked, his voice rising with anger.  
  
Eleni blinked and grasped a hold of his arm. He shook her hand off with ease, causing Quistis to stare in disbelief. It was as if he...was...hypnotized. "Squall?" Eleni asked out loud.  
  
Quistis shoved Eleni off of him and opened the doors. Squall looked at her in disbelief as she dragged a young girl with amber locks of hair into the room. Eleni stood up straight, glaring at Quistis. "She's the sorceress! She just tried to hypnotize you, Squall."  
  
Squall looked at Eleni. Suddenly, Quistis pulled out the Lightning Sword and stabbed the child. Quistis pulled the sword out, then the child started to morph into a demon, the skin of the human child ripping to shreds. The demon then turned into a pile of ash. Quistis grinned, proudly as she turned to face a much different looking Eleni.  
  
Squall pulled out his Lionheart, glaring at Eleni. "So, you figured it out. Bravo."  
  
Suddenly, Quistis felt a sharp pinch on the back of her neck. " ," she whispered before her eyes rolled and she fell to the ground. Squall turned around, only to see Nadia holding up a needle. Squall backed away slowly, looking behind him to see the window. With one quick motion, he leapt out of the window and went spiraling into the sea.  
  
Eleni motioned her hands, only to have two demons appear. "Get the child."  
  
With those words, the demons flew out of the crashed window and headed straight towards the Ragnarok.


	32. 32

A/N: Hehe...surprised by all these fast updates, aren't ya? Well, there may be a little problem with the fast updates...My family is moving August 23rd, so, I will be helping to fix up the house I'm at now, then there is the whole moving scene. I will hopefully still be able to work on this. No, scratch that, I WILL FORCE myself to work on this and be able to finish this before the move. The updates will either be fast, or slow. If they are fast, please review every chapter so I feel better and then if they are slow, please don't threaten to kill me . please?  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 32  
  
Seifer looked up into the sky, after hearing the crash, and saw Squall fly down to the ocean. Seifer turned and looked at Irvine. "Keep an eye on Dante," he ordered, handing Irvine the child. Seifer ran out of the Ragnarok and dove into the water just as the demons flew out. Irvine looked as the demons started to soar straight at the Ragnarok.  
  
"Shit!" he muttered. Dante grinned and giggled. "Dante, don't repeat that to your mom." Irvine placed Dante in the co-pilot seat and buckled him up. He jumped in the pilot seat and with one quick motion took off at the fastest speed.  
  
Seifer pulled Squall up onto the surface as he watched the Ragnarok fly away. He looked around, only to see the two demons follow it. Seifer muttered a few curse words. He jumped out of the water with Squall and unleashed his wings.  
  
He flapped them, still holding onto Squall, and flew in the direction of the demons.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Eleni looked out towards the sky as Nadia lifted Quistis up some. Eleni closed her eyes and opened them, revealing a metal dungeon and maze. She turned around to Quistis, lifting her with her mind and hooking chains up to her from the ceiling and floor. Her body was limp from the needle. Eleni grabbed the Lightning Sword and walked away, disappearing while Nadia stood there, watching the blue mage.  
  
Eleni appeared in a room with no doors. She held up the sword and placed it in the center of the room, causing it to spin around a few times. "Too bad the ray of death had struck. Just have to wait until that stupid solar eclipse. Just two weeks, two simple weeks until this world is dead and I can rule a new land..."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Irvine continued to fly faster. He felt the Ragnarok begin to shake. "Shit...shit shit shit shit!" Dante giggled and clapped his hands. Irvine turned and gave him a small smile.  
  
At that moment, the Ragnarok was boarded by two demons. Irvine stopped the ship and ran out of the cockpit, closing the door and turning on the security. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the first demon, taking a shot straight at his chest. The demon took a step back, only to look straight at Irvine.  
  
The demon charged and shoved his claws into Irvine. Irvine screamed and called upon his Limit Break, Hyper Shot, at the same demon. The demon moved back some, only to growl. The second demon knocked Irvine on the head, causing him to pass out.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Seifer batted his wings harder, only to reach the frozen Ragnarok. Squall was, by this time, awake. Seifer landed on the Ragnarok, his wings sore with pain. Squall dashed towards the hole and jumped in, seeing Irvine laying on the ground, holding his stomach and moaning in pain. "Irvine!"  
  
Squall rushed over to Irvine and knelt next to him. "You ok?" Squall pulled out a Curaga and cast the spell on him. Irvine breathed in deeply, feeling the stinging power of Curaga.  
  
"They got Dante."  
  
Squall hung his head. He heard a loud thump and turned to look at Seifer. He then turned and looked back into the cockpit, staring at the torn door. Irvine pulled his hand away, seeing that he was still bleeding. "Irvine, hold on, ok?"  
  
Seifer knelt next to him and grasped a hold of his hand. He muttered a few words and suddenly the gash was gone. "Thanks, Seifer."  
  
Squall sat down on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. Irvine sat up and wrapped his arms around Squall. Squall pushed him away and stood up, marching to the controls. He sat in the pilot seat and slowly turned the airship around.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
The two demons held onto the crying baby. "Make it shut up!" the first one screamed out. He handed it over to the second demon.  
  
"Arg! I thought we were demons!"  
  
He threw it back at the first one, but resulted in the baby soaring down towards the ocean. The two demons looked at each other with gawking looks. They heard a splash and closed their eyes. "We're in deep shit."  
  
"Oh hell yes..."  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know...I just wanted to say thank you to Ezri for reviewing so much in such a short amount of time, as to all my other reviewers! Thankies everyone! 


	33. 33

A/N: I really want to get this out of my hair...I'm working on the prequel and the sequel may or may not take that long.  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 33  
  
Hyne closed his eyes and then reopened them. Nero stood next to him, holding the bouncing baby. "Shall we tell Quistis and Seifer?"  
  
Hyne again closed his eyes. He kept them closed for a few seconds longer, only to open them again. "I can't reach her."  
  
Nero got a worried look on his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't contact her or the Lightning Sword. She...must be with the sorceress." Hyne grabbed his forehead, closing his eyes once more. "I can't contact Seifer, either!"  
  
Nero placed Dante onto the ground, allowing him to crawl along the silver ground. "What about Zell and Selphie? You sent them down, right?"  
  
Hyne shook his head solemnly. "I gave them the choice of rebirth, and they both accepted it. They are, right now, being reborn as new people."  
  
Nero sighed and began to walk out of the room. "I'll find them."  
  
Hyne raised his hand to stop Nero. "Wait!" Nero spun around, glancing up at him with his silver eyes. "What do I do with the kid?"  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Quistis opened her eyes only to revel in the cold metallic world. She tried moving her hand, only to result in feeling an electrical shock race through her body. She let out a scream, only to result in opening her eyes, staring down at Sorceress Eleni. She wore a tight black bodice and tight leather pants. Her shoes pointed outwards and the heels made her stand at most three inches taller. "Good morning sunshine."  
  
Quistis glared down at her. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
Eleni smiled. "Blue Mage SeaD proof chains. They're practically indestructible."  
  
"What did you do to Squall? Where the hell am I?" Quistis' voice rose with every question she asked.  
  
Eleni laughed. "Shut up, for once. I did nothing to Squall. He got away before we could induce him with sleep. And you are in the Deep Sea Research Garden." Quistis moved her arms around. "With modifications to my pleasing."  
  
Eleni closed her eyes and a field of flowers surrounded Quistis and herself. She closed her eyes again and people surrounded them. She closed her eyes one last time and they were back in the metal abyss. "Let me down."  
  
"And let you kill me like you did Rinoa? Ha! I'm not stupid or foolish like her. I know my powers, I can control them as I please. Too bad you lost, Quistis." Two demons appeared out of no where. It was the same two demons from before. Both of them walked up to Eleni, their heads hanging down. Eleni smiled brightly. "And where is Dante?"  
  
"We dropped him."  
  
Quistis' face went wide. Eleni spoke up. "Dropped him where?"  
  
"In the sea."  
  
Eleni spun towards Quistis, smiling softly. "Well, I did want you to see him killed, but seeing as how he was dropped into the sea by demons, oh well." Eleni spun back towards the two demons. "And the three boys?"  
  
"We couldn't find the angel or her husband, but the cowboy we made sure was dead. He should be flying to his death right now."  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
"Squall!" Irvine screamed loudly. "Chill out! The Ragnarok can barely take the lowest speed!" Irvine gripped onto the seat even tighter. "What makes you think that it can handle the top speed!"  
  
Squall glared down at the controls, seeing all of them shift around. The gauges were cracked and totally useless. The Ragnarok began to shake even harder now. Seifer gripped onto the two seats, holding himself up. "Squall! We're almost there!"  
  
Squall glanced down at the world flying past him. He slowed down to a stop and gently docked the Ragnarok. He unbuckled himself and grabbed Irvine by the coat. "You said that they took Dante, right?" Irvine nodded his head. "Good. You stay in here and don't move. Hide in the ducts if you have to, but you do NOT move this ship until you see myself, Seifer, Quistis, and Dante leave, or, unless you hear from me otherwise." Squall pulled out a walkie-talkie and handed it to Irvine. "Keep in touch if anything happens."  
  
Irvine took the walkie-talkie with shaky hands. Seifer pulled out his Hyperion and swung it around a bit then sheathed it again. They heard the ship rock a bit and all three of them pulled out their weapons.  
  
The torn apart door was graced by the presence of Nero. Nero stood there, a soft smile grazing his unseen face. "Well, nice welcome party."  
  
Seifer sheathed his weapon again, as with Squall. Irvine placed his gun back in his holster. "What are you doing here, Nero?" Seifer asked.  
  
Nero shrugged. "Hyne tried to get in touch with Quistis and yourself. We could only assume that you were within the sorceress' boundaries." Nero looked out the window, staring at the Deep-Sea Research Center. "But...where is the castle?"  
  
Squall growled softly. "Rinoa's sister, Eleni, is the new sorceress. She was going to infiltrate the other Gardens with the Deep-Sea Research Garden, in my opinion. I don't know what she did with Quistis, but they have her in there."  
  
Nero started to walk out. He waited at the dock for the other two. Seifer and Squall walked out, with Irvine waiting at the door. "Hey guys."  
  
All three of them turned around and looked at him. "Don't die."  
  
Oooooooooooo  
  
Inside the DSR Garden, Eleni sat upon a black metallic throne, watching Quistis squirm under her power. She began to cackle that same cackle that all other sorceresses had. "Pitiable excuse for a Blue Mage SeaD. Can't even get out of a set of chains."  
  
Quistis turned to look at her, giving her a deadly glare. "Fuck you."  
  
Eleni grinned, walking over to Quistis. She lay a hand down on Quistis' stomach, grinning the whole way. "Well, you've already cheated on your husband once..."  
  
Quistis' eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
"Don't think I don't know. You were in my field of power the entire time. In my field of power, I know of everything." Eleni spun around and leaned her back on Quistis' body. "Ah...the elusive Seifer. Isn't he amazing in bed?"  
  
Quistis glared solemnly. "How the hell would you know?"  
  
Eleni laughed. "Why do you think Rinoa broke up with him? He slept with her younger, and might I add prettier, sister." Eleni began to stroke Quistis' inner thigh until Quistis moved her legs around. Eleni glared at her and sent an electrical shock wave through her body.  
  
Quistis went limp. Eleni spun away and began to walk towards the wall. "Might I add," Quistis coughed out, "that although you may have been prettier than Rinoa, you definitely have a flatter ass and no boobs."  
  
Eleni roared and stormed away, leaving Quistis to hang there, her entire body sore from the pain of the shock waves. Then it had hit her. Shockwave Pulsar...Griever...She still had the necklace!  
  
She twisted around some, trying to concentrate. She closed her eyes, calling forth Ultimate Griever. Her head began to pound, only to result in being surrounded by the star lit sky that Ultimate Griever emerged from. His silver like body pounded on the floor. He looked down at his master, bending his head towards Quistis. Quistis was now in her long silver dress, the same one from when she had killed Rinoa, and looked at the guardian force. "Griever, release me from these chains, please?"  
  
Griever took one chain in his mouth and bit down on it. Small electric bolts darted from where he bit, but did no damage to him. He went to her leg chain and bit down, then to the other leg chain and bit down, and finally bit down on the last chain. Quistis collapsed to the ground, only to feel Griever lay down next to her. "I feel so weak..."  
  
Griever gently nudged her with his large nose. "I can barely move...I just need to rest a bit. Return, Griever, and thank you." 


	34. 34

A/N: I really want to finish this story...That way, I can work on my other ones. But I really can't update Silent Dreams until I finish this due to a very important part coming up in the next few chapters. And of course I can't do the sequel until I finish this. Oblivious, Pretty Girl, and Good Night, my Love are now just releases for when I have a creative burst in my head. I just really want to get this done because I put it off for a year and I've upset many people. I hope I will be able to update once a day (maybe twice when we get to the later chapters that are done) but I have a feeling I'm gonna be stuck at Chapter 37 or 38. Hopefully not, and if I do, I will not put it off. I'll get someone to give me ideas!  
  
Seifer: Ok, enough rambling. On with the story, bimbo!  
  
Kirie: .  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 34  
  
With one slash of Hyperion, the doors were open. Seifer sheathed his sword and walked passed the sliced door. Squall followed behind him, then Irvine, and finally Nero. They looked around. "This wasn't like this before," Squall whispered out, afraid his voice would echo in the metallic halls.  
  
Nero sighed softly. "She must have the power to change her environment as she sees fit. Might be quite a challenge."  
  
Squall turned around, looking around for anything. "What do you mean a challenge?"  
  
"She's made a maze, a metallic maze at that, in order for us to get lost."  
  
Irvine frowned. "Should we be like Hansel and Gretel? Leave a trail of pebbles behind...or...something?"  
  
Squall sighed, hanging his head. "Does anyone have string?"  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Her blonde hair floated around her, giving her a golden halo around her silver body. She stared out into the black sky, the world being razed, smoke floating from where cities once stood. Quistis fell to the ground, the golden halo now disappearing. She was on her haunches, staring into the sky. The world...was dead.  
  
She closed her eyes, tears dwelling up in them. She sniffled softly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to save the world this time. Her silver dress didn't have the same glow it did before. Her eyes, she was sure of, didn't have the same silver spark to them. She felt dead herself. She looked up into the sky, the solar eclipse now just passing. The sun blasted its rays onto the earth, giving the earth a new light. Quistis opened her tear stained eyes, watching the life of the world blossom. The tears stopped rolling down as she watched the world dance in a mysterious setting. Deiling, Esthar, Dollet, Balamb, Winhill, Timber, and all the cities continued to grow.  
  
Quistis placed her hands on the ground, standing dutifully up. The wind picked up once more, lifting her hair and dragging it along the skyline. She looked out at the once black shrouded sky and it was now replaced with a bright blue sky, decorated with puffy white clouds.  
  
She felt a soft hand on her leg. She turned to look behind her, only to result in seeing people. Thousands of hundreds of people were behind her. She looked down at her leg, seeing a little girl with bright green eyes and fire red hair. "We twust yoo..."  
  
Quistis opened her mouth to speak, but resulted in being hushed by the little girl again.  
  
"We twust yoo to save us...we twust yoo to protect us...we twust yoo to wuv us...do yoo twust us to rebuild the world?"  
  
Quistis spun back around, seeing the people behind her rejoicing and dancing. Estharians and Galbadians danced around. She looked deeper into the crowd, seeing Zell throw his hands up at her. She saw Selphie bouncing around. She saw Irvine tip his hat. She saw Fujin and Raijen, dancing around Seifer and laughing with him. She saw Rinoa twirl a ribbon over her head. She saw Squall smile...an actual true loving smile. She saw all her friends and comrades.  
  
She knew then...she had to win.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Quistis opened her eyes and slowly blinked a few times. She sat up, staring at the cold metallic world around her. She brushed back her hair, looking down at her dress. She stood up, feeling dizzy. Once she regained her composure she walked to the wall, pressing her hand up against it. She walked a few feet down, pressing against the wall. She turned around, seeing that there were, in fact, no doors. She turned back and looked at the wall. 'She knows everything that's going on in here, huh?'  
  
Quistis placed her hands against the wall, concentrating slowly. She finally whispered out, "Maelstrom..."  
  
Fire ripped against the walls leaving a circle in all the walls that it touched. Quistis walked through the first one, staring down the hall and then up the hall. She sighed softly, searching her magic for anything.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Squall, Seifer, Irvine, and Nero looked down the hole that had just formed. Behind them was a piece of string dangling in the middle of the hallway. Squall looked down the hole, seeing Quistis look down the hall and then up the hall. "Quistis!"  
  
Quistis turned and looked down the hole. "Squall!" she shouted. She ran through the holes and jumped on Squall, wrapping her arms around him. "Squall, Squall," she muttered into his fur lined neck. He brushed down her hair, feeling the tears drip onto his chest.  
  
She looked up, holding out her hand towards Irvine, Seifer, and Nero. She hugged them all. "Quistis, are you all right?"  
  
She sniffled softly. "Yes, I'll be fine. I'm just...a...bit tired."  
  
Suddenly, she fell to the ground, her hand resting on Seifer's leg. Squall lifted her up onto his back. "Let's get out of here now."  
  
Suddenly, they were surrounded by demons. Squall took a step backwards, feeling Irvine's back. Nero grinned. "It's been ages since I've killed one. May I?" Nero asked, as if they had a choice.  
  
Nero pulled out his swallow, slicing one in half, then easily twirling it around and slicing another. Seifer unsheathed his Hyperion, holding the back steady and protecting Irvine and Squall. He stabbed one demon that came forward, backing his way as he heard from behind him a demon dying. He looked back, seeing Nero cast a spell. He then heard 'ultima' being whispered out.  
  
After the rush of demons, they were finally outside. They each boarded the Ragnarok, Squall holding Quistis rushed to the rooms, laying her on the bed. He held her hand, feeling the coldness of her skin. "She's cold!"  
  
Nero walked in, staring down at her. He placed his hand onto her cheek, searching for anything. "I...I can't tell what's in her. But she's weak...extremely weak. That means the sorceress has gotten to her. She's...dying."  
  
A/N: Yes, another short one. So sue me! All these chapters leading up to this...thing...are gonna kinda be short and to the point. I want to get to this...thing...as soon as I possibly can. It'll probably be in chapter 36...maybe 37.  
  
Oh, and something to make you wet your pants. This was taken from a fanfic by Freeg Runner titled Final Fantasy and Three Sixths. Now...I'm not one for parodies, but this story is HILARIOUS.  
  
Back in the cave...  
  
BATMAN: The Joker's at it again!  
  
ROBIN: Holy recurring villains, Batman!  
  
BATMAN: Take off your pants. We're goin' to work.  
  
Completely random. I suggest all of you who are looking for a good laugh, go read this story! 


	35. 35

A/N: La la la...  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 35  
  
Irvine ran into the cockpit, sliding safely into the pilot chair. He hit a few buttons, trying to slowly ease the beast up, but there was nothing but a low rumbling noise. Irvine grabbed a microphone and hit a button. "Squall! We gotta sail! Ragnarok won't fly!"  
  
Inside the room, Quistis lay on the bed with Nero holding her hand. Squall was leaning against the wall, his entire body limp. "Nero...tell him whatever. Tell him whatever it takes to get to Esthar!"  
  
Nero looked at him and flinched softly, hearing him yell. Nero stood up, laying her hand down onto her stomach and walked out of the room. He walked past Seifer, who hung his head outside the door. "Come on, let's leave Squall alone."  
  
Seifer nodded his head and walked on with Nero. He kept his head down, almost ashamed. "I don't get it..."  
  
Nero turned his hidden face towards Seifer. "Don't get what?"  
  
They felt the ship move slowly, hearing water crash against the sides. "I...Squall thinks he's the only one suffering," Seifer whispered out. "I could be with her right now if she decided to die, if she decided that it wasn't worth it. I could then be happy."  
  
Nero frowned somewhat. "Aren't you happy now? Aren't you happy knowing that Quistis is happy?"  
  
Seifer sighed as they got closer to the cockpit. "I know I should be, but...there's just the whole fact that Squall acts as if...I don't know. Look, I don't want to explain it!"  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Squall sat there, his hands covering his eyes. He didn't even want to look at her. It must have been hours since they left. He stood up and looked outside the window, seeing the ocean world pass him. He looked around. They were just passing the cliffs that had surrounded Winhill. He sighed and walked over to Quistis, touching her ice-cold hands. He felt this before, when Rinoa went into a comatose. He gently moved her to the side and slid into bed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Quistis, if you can hear me...please...don't die."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Hyne sat there, watching Dante build a house with his stones. Suddenly, with a quick movement, Dante had knocked them all down. Hyne let a smile build across his face. Suddenly, he felt a hard block smack him in his forehead. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, staring down at the laughing baby. "You like that?"  
  
Dante threw another one, smacking Hyne in the face. He began to clap as Hyne rubbed his face again. Hyne grinned softly and flicked his fingers. Appearing in front of Dante was a field of blocks. Dante's eyes grew wide, and suddenly, blocks were pelting Hyne. He flinched numerous times, even let out a yelp, only to hear Dante laugh with glee. "I'm surprised you're not maniacally laughing!" Hyne shouted as he lifted up his knee to cover his body.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Squall walked into the cockpit, seeing his few comrades left. He looked to his left, seeing Nero sitting there. Suddenly, with one quick motion, Squall pinned him to the wall, anger reaching across his face. "You explain to me what the hell is going on."  
  
Nero let out a small cough. "I already told you."  
  
Seifer stood up, only to have Irvine grab his arm. "Let him go," Irvine whispered.  
  
"Everything! I want to know EVERYTHING."  
  
Squall grabbed Nero and pulled him out into the hallway, pinning him to another wall. Nero sighed. "Fine, you want to know everything?" Squall nodded his head. "A long time ago, a time that is unknown to man, the world was created by a creature by the name of Hyne. Hyne, in turn, created Supreme Elite Angels of Death in order to protect this world he had created." Nero sighed and grasped his temples, trying to continue on. "I was one of those, along side of this woman named Ademia. Ademia didn't really like SeaDs all too much, so, she harbored her power into her spirit, thus giving her newer and stronger powers so that she could take over Hyne's place and rule the world.  
  
However, we SeaDs didn't want that. The first Lunar Cry had occurred. No one knew that Ademia could control these monsters as she wished, seeing as how Hyne had created them to protect himself. They killed numerous amounts of SeaDs. Hyne, in return of their mistaken deaths, turned them into SeeDs: Supreme Elite Engles of Death. Engles are half human and half Angel. Do you really want me to continue?"  
  
Squall stood there, not moving an inch. "Keep going. I need to know everything so I can tell a Dr. Odine. There might be something important in this."  
  
Nero sighed, taking a deep breath. "When he created SeeD, he had to create humans as well, people with no magical powers. When they breed, SeeD and a human, the SeeD places a small piece of themselves into that child, thus making them a SeeD. Ademia grew angry by this, thus the hatred of Sorceresses and SeeD. Hyne offered myself to be the ultimate weapon in order to stop Ademia. He offered me to become a Blue Mage SeaD. There would only be one lifeline of Blue Mage SeaD, but I denied that. You see...I...loved Ademia. But that's not what this story is about, is it?" Squall shook his head slowly. "So, Hyne turned to me and told me that I must watch over the world then, and govern over the Blue Mage SeaDs that will become. He gave the position of the Blue Mage to someone else; her name was Aiko. She was beautiful, with sapphire blue eyes. That was the first trait of the Blue Mages, their sapphire blue eyes."  
  
Squall was now sitting on the ground, his back against the wall. "What else? There has to be more..."  
  
"Much more." Nero sat in the same position as Squall, facing him. "She was only allowed to have intercourse with a SeaD. Thus, Lona was born. Lona killed the second sorceress. Now, how was there a second sorceress you may be wondering? Ademia's spirit travels through time, picking either a human to play the part. There is no way that she could control the body of a SeaD, much less to control the body of a Blue Mage SeaD."  
  
"Am I a SeaD?" Squall abruptly asked.  
  
Nero smiled underneath his cloak. "Yes, Squall, you are. You have lineage of a SeaD in your blood, but your true powers do not come out until you die. You wouldn't believe how grateful Hyne was once Cid Kramer had created Garden. A Garden to sort the humans from the SeeDs. If you completed the mission that was given, then Hyne knew you were a true SeeD. When they die, he knew he would have an army. All those missions you went on were sent from him. He simply manipulated it around. The world was steered cleared of sorceresses since Adel, giving him time to pick out the worthy to form another army. Then Edea came, then Rinoa. However...the time compression is what confused us. We had no idea that a sorceress from the future would come. Seeing as how Quistis wasn't eighteen, the age Hyne informs them of their abilities and considering the fact that Ultimecia was from the future and it was Rinoa's child. Hyne couldn't do much. Hyne couldn't rip Dante from the future, and Quistis' mom was...well...unreachable, Hyne could do nothing but hope that Quistis had gotten the last shot on Ultimecia. Which she did, thus changing the wheel of fate for her and all that were touched by her."  
  
Squall held his head. It was all rushing towards him too fast. "I'm so confused. Rinoa is...my half sister, and yet...if Ultimecia was never defeated, then we would have had Ultimecia, despite the fact we're blood related."  
  
"And Rinoa is simply human, and your child would have been SeeD."  
  
"But...still...incest..."  
  
Nero gave a soft smile. "Its been done before in terms of SeaD and SeeD. The deformities that would happen between a SeeD and human child is canceled out by due fact that a pure blood is...I'm just confusing you more. Back to Quistis' story. When Quistis did turn eighteen, Hyne had no real need for her. Yet, when Rinoa's powers came forth, Hyne needed her. We knew she was going to kill herself, and seeing as how she is a Blue Mage SeaD and would have been sent straight to Hyne's Palace, Hyne sent the Ray of Life on her to make her into a full Blue Mage SeaD. With Seifer, seeing as he was sacrificed, but never a true SeaD, just a SeeD, Hyne knew he had to make him into a SeaD. Well, anything else you need to know?"  
  
"Quistis' condition. What could have happened? I saw that Nadia chick slam a needle into her neck."  
  
"My guess is that Eleni can cause her to fall asleep when she wishes. There must be sorceress powers in her bloodstream that allows Eleni to tap into her whenever she wants. A SeaD can only be in a sustaining moment with sorceress powers in the blood. If Quistis is under her powers for too long, seeing as how sorceresses and demons can kill a SeaD, then Quistis will die."  
  
Squall was limp against the wall. There was so much information running through his head. "If we get her to this man name Odine, is there quite possibly a way that we could transfer it out of her? Or replace the blood?"  
  
Nero scratched his nose under his cloaked face. "Unless there was a Blue Mage SeaD right next to her...with the replacement blood, it will cancel out the sorceress blood."  
  
"What about Dante?"  
  
Nero sighed. "Unfortunately, it would have to be an awakened Blue Mage SeaD. Dante is safe, by the way."  
  
Squall's heart fluttered. "Where's he at?"  
  
"With Hyne."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
"Ahh! Stop throwing them at me!" Hyne yelled, ducking behind his chair. Dante squealed loudly as he tossed another one at the peeping head, hitting him dead in the forehead. Hyne stayed behind his chair, thinking to himself, 'The kids got an ARM on him!'  
  
A/N: Confused enough? I had a lot of questions regarding the whole SeaD and SeeD thing. Well there ya go. A filler chapter! And regarding the question of the Squall/Quistis/Seifer triangle, yes, Quistis and Squall are married. She loves him very much, with her entire heart. But her soul refuses to love him seeing as how Seifer is her true love. She can't cover those feelings she has of Seifer, so she...cheated on Squall. Now, I made her do what every cheating spouse does, love her husband even more! If you noted in the last chapter, her hand was on Seifer's leg...not Squall's. I try giving these little hints of how she loves him and everything...I guess they're TOO small. I'll try my hardest to make them bigger, but not so "I'm gonna drool all over you while my husband is standing RIGHT over there" obvious. Nor do I want her flirting like a wildcat! I'll try to put in some Seiftis action. I have the last chapter written, but I kinda wanna do a side thought in Seifer's action to what he does which I refuse to ruin...wow...this is kinda long. . Trust me, I know what I'm doing! xXx mixes the chemicals xXx

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! Yea...like you should all trust on what I'M doing!


	36. 36

A/N: Yes! Mission accomplished! I got an old reviewer back! Yea frost! LoL!  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 36  
  
Squall sat in the hallway, his hands covering his eyes. He didn't want to stare at anyone. He heard someone walk past him, but took no notice to it. The walker, on the other hand, looked down at Squall, shaking his head solemnly. He continued down to the rooms and walked into Quistis' room. He slowly removed his gloves, placing his warm hands on her ice cold ones. "Quis?" he called out. "Quistis...wake up, please?"  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, turned and made sure the door was shut. His gray coat shifted underneath him. "Come on, Quistis." He let out a sigh, rubbing her hand softly.  
  
He turned and looked at the loudspeaker as he heard a slight buzzing. "Uh...guys? If you could all come into the cockpit? Now?"  
  
Seifer stood up, placing his gloves on. He hit a button to open the door and turned to look at Quistis as he walked out. He walked past Squall, who was in the same position, and knelt down next to him. "Get up," Seifer ordered.  
  
Squall looked up at him, tears brimming in his eyes. "Don't..."  
  
Seifer knelt down in front of him, one knee up and one knee down. "Squall, come on. We're all hurting because of this." He let out a sigh and brushed back his thick blonde hair. "Don't take it out on the team, ok? She'll pull through...she always does. She's got too much waiting for her down here." Seifer stood up and held out his hand, helping Squall off of his feet. They walked into the cockpit and looked out the giant window.  
  
"We can't get past FH. We'll have to dock it there and walk down the train tracks," Irvine said oh so thought out style. "Only problem is, I believe we're being followed by something under water."  
  
"That something being what? Demons?" Nero asked, sounding as if a demon was nothing to worry about.  
  
Seifer sighed. "Ok, then here's the plan, Nero and I will stay back and kill the demons while Squall and Irvine go off to Odine."  
  
Irvine agreed with that, as with Squall. Nero, on the other hand, shook his head. "Knowing Eleni, she wants Quistis dead so bad, she'll probably send demons off ahead of us. Squall and Seifer, you guys go take Quistis to Odine. Irvine and I will stay back and kill these guys."  
  
Irvine scratched his head. "I can't kill a demon..."  
  
Nero grinned. "No, but you can heal me."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Squall lifted Quistis onto his back, adjusting her so she wouldn't slide down. He held her hands to keep her from falling. Seifer pulled out Hyperion and swung it around a bit. "Ready?" Squall asked. Seifer nodded his head and the two bounded down the railways.  
  
Irvine and Nero watched them leave just as two demons popped onto the tracks from the water. The demons looked over at Nero and chuckled. "Well, looks like its just the two of them," the one demon called out.  
  
The second demon didn't even waste time and charged into battle, aiming right for Irvine. Nero jumped in front of him, taking the blow. "Don't worry! I got you covered!" Nero called out, holding onto the demons' horns, pushing him back to his battle position.  
  
Irvine scanned through the two of them, noting that each of them had magic he never heard of. "Draw! Figoraga!" He drew out twelve of that spell. Nero pulled out his swallow and sliced it through the one demon that Irvine and drawn the first magic of the world. "Draw! Icegoraga!" Nero grinned wildly.  
  
"You like magic?" he called out in battle, dodging an attack.  
  
Irvine laughed. "I got nothing better to do!"  
  
Nero grinned. "Watch this..." He concentrated, his forehead scrunched up. "Ultimanaga!" he called out. A small white ball formed in his hands. He bent down to the ground, and rolled it out of his hands and towards the two demons. Once it reached the demons, Irvine and Nero watched in awe as a white light shot up into the sky and reflected off of what appeared to be the moon. The two infracted rays pelt down back to the earth, hitting the two on the head. The demons lit up white as the triangle they formed filled white. No blasts or anything of that nature, the demons were gone.  
  
Irvine looked at Nero and shock filled his face. "Can you give me some of those?"  
  
Nero laughed, loudly for that matter. Two demons popped back up out of the water. "Come on now, there's much more magic than that you can see!"  
  
Ooooooooooo  
  
Squall and Seifer were just about to reach the brim of Esthar. They came in contact with few demons, but not as many as they had thought. Squall walked through the hologram, hearing a loud roar echo behind them. "Come on, its another demon, lets just go," he called out.  
  
Seifer frowned. "I don't want the demons to know how to get to Esthar..."  
  
Squall groaned loudly. "Let's just go, they'll never get past the defense system. Come on!"  
  
Seifer sighed and followed Squall. The demon that followed them looked around, as if lost. "Hey...They were just here a minute ago!" he called out. He tried walked through the hologram, only to get shocked in the process. "Hey!"  
  
Seifer spun around, seeing the demon try and get through. "Squall...they'll break it down."  
  
Squall spun around, anger raging in his eyes. "I don't care about any demons! I want my wife to survive! The only way I see that happening right now is through Odine!"  
  
Seifer glared at Squall and followed him. They walked through the entrance of the city, guards saluting Squall as he walked by. Seifer just scornfully followed, his jacket trailing off into the wind. They entered the President's Palace and walked towards the chair that flew them up to the President's office and past Odine's room.  
  
They got off of the chair and walked straight into the President's office. Kiros and Ward looked over at Squall, only to tap his father on the shoulder. Laguna quickly stood up, the piles of paper up to his neck, and smiled at Squall, only to frown once again when he saw Quistis. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking around the stacks of papers and to his son.  
  
"I need Odine," he said. Laguna looked at Quistis, her entire face pale as ice. "I need Odine now."  
  
"He's at his lab, we can take the presidents car."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
They reached the lab on the outskirts of Esthar. Squall lifted Quistis into his arms and looked up into the sky. He saw something flying straight towards them. Seifer spun around and looked up at the sky as well. All of them heard the shout. "Yaaahoooooooo!" Seifer rolled his eyes and walked into the laboratory. Squall followed.  
  
Irvine landed on the ground with a thud and Nero eased his landing. Nero walked in as well, waving hello to the shocked president. Irvine galloped past him, screaming about how cool that was.  
  
Inside, Odine had already lay Quistis down on the examination table. He quickly pulled out a needle and rushed Irvine and Seifer out of the room. "I muzt have only two people in here at vone time! It iz too crowded in ziz room!"  
  
Irvine nodded his head and walked out, only to confront a confused Laguna. Seifer stared down at Quistis. Nero looked at Seifer and grasped his arm. He knew...he knew all to well what it was like to lose a loved one. "I'm sorry, Squall. But if I stay in here, Seifer needs to stay in here."  
  
Squall turned around, looking at Nero. "Why?"  
  
Nero cracked a smile. "Well, simply because he is the same as me. If it concerns Quistis, we both need to be there."  
  
Squall nodded his head and turned to Odine. Odine stuck the needle in her, extracted some blood, and waddled over to the microscope and did his thing. (A/N: If my boyfriend, who is a science freak, were here watching me type this part, he'd have a shit fit! I might change it and get him to tell me the more 'technical' terms later on when I do the revised edition. LoL)  
  
"Intriguing...very intriguing...Zis zample of blood iz very vamiliar," Odine muttered out. He waddled over to the computer and typed in a few things. He clicked on the large monitor and in front of them was a picture of a blood sample. He waddled over to the other large monitor, showing Quistis' blood sample.  
  
They were identical in every nature. Nero stood up from where he was seated and looked at the two. "What is that sample's name?"  
  
"Lee, Calanthia," Odine said. "A very vine zpecimen." Nero stood there, his jaw opened. "She iz ztill vith me. Allow me to show you." He waddled across the room and pressed a button, opening the door. Nero rushed right behind him. "Zere she iz!"  
  
The three of them stood there, their mouths opened wide. Inside a blue glass tube was a Quistis replica. She had flowing honey blonde hair, a Roman nose, soft full lips, long legs, pale skin, the works. "Oh my god, we found her," Nero mouthed out. "We found the missing blue mage! Odine, do you think you could get a blood sample of hers and place it into Quistis?"  
  
Odine nodded his head slowly. "Yez, but...vhy?" Odine pulled out a long thin needle and walked over to a black patch in the tube. He stuck the needle in, letting it reach Calanthia's hip. He drew out the blood that filled the needle and then slowly pulled the needle out. He walked into the other room, only to have Nero stand right behind him.  
  
"This will cure Quistis!" Nero said excitedly. Odine shrugged and placed the needle into her arm, ejecting the blood that once flowed through Calanthia's veins into her veins. Squall and Seifer looked over the shoulders of Nero and Odine.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Inside of Quistis' mind, she watched in horror as she saw herself battling against some strange woman. She had flowing brown hair that was longer than she was. She had dashing green eyes and wore a short black skirt and a black bra, if you could call it that. She held a two-handed sword with one hand, while her other hand helped her achieve balance. She pierced the air where Quistis was.  
  
Suddenly, the Quistis that she saw spun in circles, her hair growing a few inches and turning a slightly darker blonde. She turned to face Quistis, her sparkling sapphire eyes blasting the strange woman away.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Quistis' eyes bolted open. She sat up, knocking Odine out of her way. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she slowly touched her face. "What...happened?" she asked out to no on in particular.  
  
Squall walked to the end of the bed, grabbing her ankles. "Quistis?" he called out. Quistis turned and looked at him, confusion filling her face. "Sorceress Eleni had you under a...spell I guess you would call it."  
  
Quistis looked around the room, her eyes locking with Seifer's. She quickly turned away from it, looking at Nero. "Nero...I..."  
  
"We found the missing Blue Mage...your...mother," Nero whispered out. 


	37. 37

A/N: La la la! I decided to give Quistis a TOUCH of happiness ;)  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 37  
  
Quistis looked confusingly at the people surrounding her. "My mother?" Nero nodded his head. Quistis blinked a few times, only to chuckle out loud. "My mother died eleven years ago," she spoke, and as she spoke. Odine hung his head. "She died, and an Estharian soldier took me to the orphanage. I was the first one there, and that's really all what I can remember. Matron continuously told me despite my cries that my mother was still alive, that she was dead."  
  
Nero sighed. "The only way we could have revived you was through a blood transfusion of another Blue Mage SeaD." Odine looked up suspiciously towards the cloaked man. "Your mother went under missing condition from Hyne."  
  
Odine held up his hands. "Vat iz it zat you are talking about? Vat iz vith da Hyne and Blue Mage ZeaD? Vat iz going on in my laboratory!"  
  
Nero spun around, his eyes flashing a dangerous silver through the darkness. "Stay out of this, you old kook!" Odine held up his hands in defense. Nero spun back towards Quistis, grasping her hand and pulling her off the examination table. "Allow me to show you."  
  
He walked through the door that Odine had opened and paused, directing Quistis to look towards the blue tube. Quistis took one step, then another, inching towards her enclosed mother. She placed a hand on the tube gingerly, afraid that if she touched the tube, it would break. She lay her other hand on the tube, glancing up at her...mother. She was exactly how she remembered her. Tall, blonde, strong facial features, a mothering glance, and loving arms. "What happened to her?" Quistis' raspy voice echoed through the lab.  
  
Odine waddled next to her, looking at the fine specimen. "She iz my vinest zpecimen. She came here, to me, in order to zave up zome money so she could get avay vrom here."  
  
Quistis had tears lodged in her eyes. "What's her name? never think of it..."  
  
"Calanthia Lee. Zat iz her maiden name, though."  
  
Odine handed Quistis the file containing all of her mother's information. She walked out to the main lab, sitting down on the examination table. She opened the file, seeing a picture of her mother. Squall sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Calanthia Lee Chambers. Chambers? My father's last name is Chambers?" She continued to read on, seeing that her mother was in fact divorced. "Richard Chambers, Ph.D. My father..."  
  
Quistis sat there stunned. Everything was happening so fast. She continued to read on, reading that her mother was an art major at Esthar Art University. One daughter, Quistis Lee Chambers, age seven. "But...I was seven when I went to the orphanage."  
  
Odine walked up to her, hanging his head. "I...vell...in order vor you to be zafe and not traumatized, we gave you a memory erazing shot. It erazed your entire memory az a child..."  
  
Quistis stood up, her entire body pulsing rage and hatred. "You killed my mother!" she screamed.  
  
Seifer hooked onto her waist, holding her back. "Squall...get Odine out of here!"  
  
Squall nodded and grabbed Odine, yanking him out of the room. The doors closed behind them. "Let me go!" Quistis screeched.  
  
Seifer lifted her up, her legs kicking and her arms flailing. "Nero! Can you go out there and try to explain things to them? I'm gonna have a little...chat with Quistis."  
  
Nero nodded his head and walked out of the room, holding up his hands as Laguna and Irvine tried to peek their heads in. The doors shut and Seifer placed Quistis down onto the exam table. He held down her wrists, looking dead into her eyes. "Quistis, relax."  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to relax?" she screamed. "I see my mother, a person who I thought I lost years ago!" She was sobbing now, her entire frame of mind weakened. "I...just wish I had...a normal life..."  
  
Seifer sighed, and released her wrists. "We all do. Hell, I wish I was still alive. I wish that I could be with you. I wish that...Squall was your true love and that way, I could be with you." Quistis hung her head. Seifer lifted it up with his finger. "I wish I knew who my parents were. I think we all wished that. Squall got granted it, but then again, Laguna doesn't really count as a father, considering the fact he's a raving lunatic." Quistis let out a soft smile. "Zell's adoptive parents loved and adored him, but more than likely, he wanted his real parents. Selphie had no clue who even her adoptive parents were half the time. Irvine...well Irvine hung out at strip clubs thanks to his father. Squall and I...we got shipped to Garden. You had your family, as well." Quistis sniffled. "Now this Richard Chambers guy is probably wondering where you are. Your mother is still alive; or else we would have never been able to heal you. Ok?"  
  
Quistis nodded her head. "I...I'm sorry, Seifer."  
  
Seifer took a step away from her, only to feel her grab his arm. He looked at her, his blonde hair covering his jade green eyes. "Look, we can try to get information on your father. Hey...maybe you can even go see him."  
  
Quistis nodded her head and solemnly looked at Seifer. The door opened up and Odine was pushed in by Squall. "Tell her," he commanded.  
  
"Tell me what?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Vell, zere iz vone zing zat can be done. Ven she came in, ve needed to remove thiz zertain pieze of her brain. Vat ve didn't realize vas zat zis pieze of brain, if plazed back in, would cauze her to...well, die within a few hourz."  
  
Quistis blinked, taking in the information that was just told to her. Her heart thumped against her chest. "I...want to talk to her. I want to hug her, hold her, love her...I want to remember her." She looked over at Seifer who only nodded his head. "How long does the operation take?"  
  
Odine held his hand to his head, scratching it softly. "About zree hourz."  
  
Quistis walked away from him, towards the exit. "Do it."  
  
Squall walked next to her as she marched past Laguna and out into the field. "Quistis...do you really want that?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to have my mother back, even if only for a few hours." She looked around. "Where's the Ragnarok?"  
  
Irvine walked next to her as well, scratching the back of his head. "Well, ya see, it took on so much damage that all what it can do is well...be a boat."  
  
Quistis groaned loudly. "Fine. We need a computer."  
  
Ooooooooooo  
  
Quistis sat at the computer, looking at the screen. 'Do I really want to meet my father?' she asked herself. She slowly began to type "Richard Chambers" into the computer database search system. The system slowly returned the reply.  
  
Seifer leaned over her shoulder, breathing in her strawberry scented hair. "Strawberries?"  
  
Quistis turned and looked at him, a shocked expression on her face. "Yes. Strawberries. It was all that they had here."  
  
"So, your father lives in Dollet? Isn't that where the Trepes live?"  
  
Quistis hung her head. "I've been so close to him all along." Quistis quickly wrote down the address to the office he worked at. "Seifer, I just want it to be us going."  
  
Seifer had a shocked expression on his face now. "Me? Why me?"  
  
She looked down at the floor and walked away. She walked into the room where everyone was sitting. "Did you find it?" Nero asked.  
  
"Yes. He lives in Dollet. I think it would be best if Seifer and I just go."  
  
Squall got an angry look on his face. "Why?"  
  
"Because, if anything goes wrong, we all don't die. Nero will be here to protect you guys." Squall stood up and walked over to her, grasping her arms.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? We can call up Odine and tell him to stop the procedure." Squall pulled her into a hug.  
  
Quistis smiled, rubbing her face into the familiar fur. "Yes, I'm sure this is what I want. I...always wanted to know who my family was."  
  
Squall nodded his head. "If anything happens, call me, ok?" he asked as he handed her a cell phone. She smiled warmly at him, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. "Get going, before I change my mind."  
  
Ooooooooooo  
  
Quistis walked up to the office, staring at the yellow siding. The door was a warm oak, and white curtains were blown in from the outside wind. "Go ahead. I'll wait in the waiting room."  
  
The two walked in together. The receptionist looked up at Quistis then Seifer. "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Oh, no. I just came here to ask Dr. Chambers a question."  
  
The receptionist smiled. "I'm sorry, sweetie, appointment only." Seifer walked up to the desk and put down one thousand gil. The receptionist smiled and stood up, taking the money and shoving it into her pocket. "But, if it's a real quick question!" The receptionist scurried off down the hall, motioning for Quistis to follow her. She looked at Seifer and walked towards the door. "Dr. Chambers, there's a woman here to ask you a question."  
  
"Let her in," his deep voice echoed out from the office. Quistis took in a small breath, almost frightened to go in.  
  
She took one step, then another, and finally entered the room. Her hair hung loose and she wore a tight pair of jeans with a low cut yellow top. The door closed behind her and the man who was her father turned and looked at her.  
  
He immediately stood up. "Um...hi?"  
  
"Cal? Is that really you, Cal?" He walked over to her, his dark brown locks waving in front of his face. The curls bounced up and down and Quistis notice the fine gray hairs. "Cal! I...I can't believe its you!"  
  
The man grasped her arms and pulled her into a warm hug. "Richard..."  
  
"Call me Rick, sweetie. Oh my Hyne! I can't believe this! It's been fifteen years! How's Quistis? Is she out there with you? My you haven't aged!"  
  
"Please! Listen to me!" Richard stopped and looked at her. "I'm not Calanthia. I'm...Quistis." Richard took a step back, blinking slowly. "I know its been so long, I just wanted to see who my father was. I'll...I'll go."  
  
"Quistis. Don't go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the chair and sat on his desk as she sat down. "How's Cal...I mean, your mom?"  
  
Quistis took in a silent breath. "She's dead. Or, rather, on the brink of death." Richard placed his hands on his forehead, pushing the locks back. "I...I never even knew, I got sent to an orphanage at the age of seven. I never knew you or her." Richard sighed, his back slumping down. "I...My name is Quistis Trepe."  
  
"Trepe? As in Marie and Robert Trepe?" Quistis nodded her head, placing her hands gingerly into her lap. He began to let out a sad laugh. "My parents, of course."  
  
"Parents? I thought that your last name was..."  
  
"Chambers, yes. My real father was Paul Chambers. He died when I was three. When I was eleven, my mother remarried a man name Robert Trepe. I kept my fathers last name out of pure hatred. I can't believe my mother would adopt my daughter..."  
  
"Do I have siblings?" Quistis immediately asked.  
  
Richard sighed and stood up only to take a seat in his chair. "We have so much to catch up on. Let's make a dinner date."  
  
"I...may not be able to do that. You see, I'm sure you've heard of me being a child prodigy."  
  
"You always were."  
  
"And being a Garden Instructor by the age of sixteen, and saved the world from sheer destruction by the age of eighteen. Well, I...I'm not really what you think I am. But that's not important." She quickly grasped her father's hands. "I'm just so glad to finally meet you. I have a son, you know."  
  
"I'm...a grandfather? My lord, how old is the boy!"  
  
"About one and a half years old. His name is Dante. And my last name is no longer Trepe. It's Leonheart. I'm married to Squall Leonheart. He's the President of Esthar's son."  
  
Richard leaned back in his chair, smiling at his daughter. "I'm so proud of you. I should have never let you and your mother go. I feel so...stupid."  
  
Quistis smiled softly. "Richar..."  
  
"Call me dad, or pops, or father, or anything!"  
  
"Dad, I...I really must go." She scribbled down onto a piece of paper on his desk and placed it down. "My phone number. Call me sometime soon. We can all go out to lunch."  
  
Richard laughed loudly. "Including the President?"  
  
Quistis grinned. "Please, Laguna Loire is a moron. I wouldn't even call him President Laguna. But, the people love him." 


	38. 38

A/N: Must...get this finished! It's either now or never! It will be completed within fifteen days! And if not, you all have every right to kill me. And mind you all, if the first part seems really cheesy, I'm sorry. I'm listening to music.  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 38  
  
Quistis walked out the door, a smile grazing her face. She had an actual family. Seifer walked behind her, despite the fact that she was on cloud nine. She spun around, looking at Seifer. He smiled at her, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.  
  
She turned to one of the streets, music echoing around the main street. "Seifer, I think there's a parade going on!" Quistis stated with glee. She grasped his hand and dragged him along the streets. They stopped at the main street, seeing the crowd of people walking down the street. People were carrying roses and balloons, walking to no destination. At the front, a large speaker was on the back of a truck, blasting music towards the crowd. "Oh, can we stay?" Quistis turned, her blue eyes sparkling with an unknown joy. "Please?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I don't see why not, Quistis. The procedure is still going on, and it's only been one hour."  
  
Quistis grasped onto Seifer's arm, dragging him through the crowd. A person walking next to her had a box full of roses. Seifer smiled and pulled one out of the box, smiling at the person. Seifer noted that everyone in the front of them was stopping, only to begin to slow dance to the music. Seifer pulled Quistis back, handing the rose to her. She smiled brightly, taking the rose and accepting Seifer's offer to dance.  
  
They slowly began to dance, their bodies swaying with the music. Quistis looked down, a pink color rising to her cheeks. She held the rose in between her right hand and his right hand. She gingerly placed her left hand up onto his shoulder, and his left hand went down to her waist.  
  
They slowly swayed with each other, and Seifer pulled her closer. Their bodies touched and Quistis lay her head on his chest. He smiled softly, the rose swaying in the air as their bodies moved. Seifer smiled softly and pulled away from Quistis, still holding onto the hand with the rose. He spun her towards him, clasping onto her body. She stared up at him, her eyes twinkling with fleeting happiness.  
  
Seifer felt a pang of pain, solely because he knew Quistis would not feel this happiness too much longer. He grasped her arm and twirled her back out and pulled her to him, their right hands never releasing from the others.  
  
Suddenly, a rain drops began dropping down from the sky. Quistis laughed loudly, her smile enlarging. Seifer laughed as well, and as the rest of the people began to run into their houses, Quistis and Seifer, their right hands still attached, began running though the streets. The rain began to pelt down. Quistis just smiled. Seifer released her hand, letting her run through the rain. He slowed down, watching her twirl and spin as the rain fell down onto her hair. He looked down at his right hand, noting that the rose was in Quistis' hand. She spun around, stopping as she saw Seifer standing there and smiling at her. She stopped and regained her balance, smiling back at him.  
  
A hush fell over the streets and Quistis dashed towards the direction of Seifer. As she neared him, she leapt into his arms, wrapping herself up in all his warmth. She turned her head up towards him, planting a kiss upon his lips and holding it there.  
  
Seifer lifted her up in his arms, their lips now never leaving each other, and began to spun around. His coat billowed out around him. Her flip-flops fell off and her hair stuck to her back and face. Seifer slowed down, pulling himself away from her. Quistis' eyes grew large with hope and sadness combined. "Seifer," she whispered out.  
  
"Yea?" he responded just as quietly.  
  
She was silent. All what they heard was the drip dropping of raindrops. "I'm scared, Seifer."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Quistis and Seifer walked into the laboratory entrance, staring at Squall and Irvine and a, surprisingly, sleeping Nero. Squall looked up at the soaking wet Quistis and quickly rushed to her side. "Quisty, you ok?"  
  
She was thankful for the rain. It hid her tear stained face. "Perfectly fine, Squall. We just got caught in a rain storm is all." Squall pulled off his jacket, wrapping Quistis up in it.  
  
"So, did you meet him?" Irvine asked, sitting on the edge of his seat. Quistis smiled brightly, nodding her head.  
  
"What's he like?" Squall asked.  
  
"He's...charming. Curly brown hair with gray hairs spotted through it. He's also fairly tall. And he likes to ask questions. He invited us to lunch sometime, Squall, with Dante. He'd also liked to be informed when Calanthia has passed. He...really wants to see her one last time I think."  
  
Quistis' hip began vibrating, causing her to jump some. She pulled out the cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" she asked the caller.  
  
"Is this Quistis Tr...Leonheart?" It was the same deep voice from the office.  
  
"Yes, this is her. How may I help you?"  
  
"Oh, good! Quistis! May I come down to see you? I would really like to see how Ca...your mother is doing."  
  
Quistis looked around. "Sure...Dad. How will you get here though? Her surgery is going to be done in an hour."  
  
Laughter echoed in her ear. "Sweetie, I own my own jet. Tell me where its at and I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Oh, ok. We're at the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory..."  
  
He was silent on the other end. "Wow. Where'd you get the money to hire Odine?"  
  
Quistis laughed. "He's an old friend of Balamb Garden. Not to mention he works for my father-in-law."  
  
"Sure sweetie. I'll be there soon."  
  
Quistis hung up the phone and looked at Squall. "Looks like you get to meet him sooner than I expected. He wants to see my mother one last time."  
  
The doors opened and Odine came waddling out. "Da operation iz complete. It vill take her a vew moments bevore she vill vake. Avter dat, it iz up to her own body."  
  
Quistis nodded her head and walked past them. She turned around and put up her hands. "Not yet, please. I...want to be alone with her. If my father gets here, send him in."  
  
Quistis closed the door behind her, looking at the examination table. Her eyes were closed and her entire body was limp on the table. Quistis walked over to the table and knelt down, grasping onto her mother's hand. "Mom?" she whispered out. She rubbed her hand with her delicate fingertips. "Wake up, mom."  
  
She was beginning to remember this scene all too well. She...had remembered. All by herself, she remembered when she was seven, holding her mother's hand, crying into it, begging for her mother to wake up. Suddenly, she felt the hand she held grasp hold of it. Quistis sat up, staring into soft blue eyes.  
  
"Quistis?" her honey voice dripped out.  
  
"Mom?" Quistis whispered out.  
  
Calanthia turned her head, blinking softly. "Where am I? Where's my Quistis!" she shouted.  
  
Quistis stood up, raising her hands to hush her mother. "Mom! It's me! I'm Quistis. You're in Lunatic Pandora Laboratory."  
  
Her mother sat up, looking around. "What's going on? Where the hell am I?"  
  
Quistis grasped a hold of her mother's hand. "You've been in a coma for over a decade. Dr. Odine had placed back into you what he had taken out."  
  
Calanthia grasped a hold of her forehead. "Quistis...how old are you?"  
  
"Almost twenty one..."  
  
Calanthia sobbed softly. "I don't believe you..."  
  
"Your ex-husband, Dr. Richard Chambers, but his real last name is Trepe."  
  
Calanthia turned and looked at Quistis. "I never told anyone who your father was."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Quisty, you're father is here."  
  
Quistis rushed to the door, opening it up. "Squall, please come in here." She stared at her father, giving him a warm smile. Squall walked in, staring at the duplicate of Quistis lying on the bed. Quistis walked in next, and finally, Richard. Richard looked at Calanthia, and suddenly, the room grew dark. "Cal..."  
  
"It really is you. Then that must mean that she really IS my daughter." Calanthia stood up, her honey blonde hair lying on her back. She walked over to Richard, punching him right in the jaw. He leaned back and away from the punch, holding his jaw. Calanthia collapsed, Squall catching her immediately after she fell. She looked up at him. "I hate you. I hate you with a passion!"  
  
Quistis looked at the two of them. "Why? Why do you hate me so, Cal? I treated you so well!"  
  
"You used to beat me! You used to beat me right in front of Quistis!"  
  
Quistis gasped softly, sinking to the floor. "What?"  
  
Calanthia was then put up onto the table by Squall, only to have Squall go over to Quistis and wrap his arms around her. "That's right. He used to hit me, square across the face, told me I was worthless! That's why I left! You didn't believe that Quistis was yours!"  
  
Richard leaned against the wall, shame striking his face. "I never meant all those things...I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Oh, but you could deny Quistis as your child! Forget about what you done to me, what about her! What about all the trauma and emotional stress you put on MY child!"  
  
Quistis didn't want this. She thought that the last hours of her mother's life would be...joyous, not a screaming fit. "Cal, look. I'm a changed man! You were just seventeen when you had her! I was just out of medical college! I wasn't ready!"  
  
Quistis sniffled softly, causing the two to look at her. She stood up, slamming her fist into the wall. "What the hell! Can't you two just stop fighting! We've been a family for what? Ten minutes and already you're screaming at each other!"  
  
Squall grabbed Quistis, wrapping his arms around her. "Look, Mr. Chambers. Maybe its best that you wait in the waiting room?"  
  
Richard shook his head, his brown curls falling in front of his face. He opened the door to a shocked crowd, only to slam it once more. Calanthia stood up, walking over to Quistis and rubbed her back. "Quis? Please, look at me..."  
  
Quistis did as her mother told. She turned and looked at her, her eyes flowing with tears. "Yes?"  
  
"What did you do since you were seven?"  
  
Quistis smiled. "I...was put into an orphanage after that happened. Odine put a memory-erasing chemical in my body so I wouldn't remember anything from my childhood. The Trepes adopted me, and by the time I was twelve, I was in Garden. By the time I was sixteen, I was an instructor. I saved the world, twice, from two sorceresses. I have a child. His name is Dante. Although, I don't know where he is..."  
  
"Dante? Such a sweet name." Calanthia wrapped her arms around her daughter's body, holding her tight. "Who is this young man?"  
  
"Squall Leonheart. He's...my husband."  
  
Calanthia looked at him, her blue eyes causing even him to smile and want her to be his mother. "Well, now that I am alive and kicking again, shall we go out to eat?"  
  
Quistis frowned. "Mom, you're going to die. When Odine placed the missing part in you, it assured yourself that...you'll die within the hour." 


	39. 39

A/N: Ugh...too much partying makes me cranky...Anyway, we're at the home stretch now. I will finish this. That is my mantra.  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 39  
  
"What do you mean, I'm going to die in a few hours?" Calanthia questioned her daughter.  
  
Quistis sighed. "That's why I invited him along. The thing that Odine had removed from your body would kill you if it were to be replaced. They didn't know. I guess that's why they wanted to test you."  
  
Calanthia sighed, sitting down onto the ground. "Have I been suspended in life?" she asked silently. She felt so young, and hell, she looked so young.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to meet my mother. I was raised as an orphan, despite the strange fact that I was raised as my grandparents."  
  
Squall sat down on the ground now, as well, rubbing Quistis' back. "We all were orphans. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Zell, and even myself. We were all orphans with no where to go. I found my father. President Laguna Loire."  
  
"Mr. Loire? That young man...such a gentleman he was. I remember meeting him once out of coincidence. He bumped into me in the shopping district of Esthar. I had so many bags full of things for my new apartment. He took them all with one swoop and helped me home. Such a nice man. Enough about me and tell me about your teenage life."  
  
Quistis grabbed her mother's hand, never wanting to let go. "I was taken by the Trepes at nine or ten, I believe. I went to Balamb Garden at the age of twelve. They called me the child prodigy. They said I was born to be a SeeD. At the age of sixteen, I was an Instructor. I taught Squall and our other friends, Seifer and Zell."  
  
"Tell me about your friends."  
  
Quistis sniffled. "Seifer is...amazing. He was too proud for his own good, but his pride made him a better man at times. Zell wa..." Quistis stopped, tears touching her eyes. "Zell's dead. He died...because of me. Him and Selphie both died in order to save the world from another sorceress."  
  
"Oh...not Adel."  
  
"No, Adel was suspended in time up in space. We killed her. And another sorceress from the future named Ultimecia. Oh, and another by the name of Rinoa. Oh! And then there's one that I'm killing now, Eleni."  
  
Calanthia smiled, although it looked forced. "You've been busy."  
  
Quistis frowned. "Yes...almost too busy." Quistis rubbed her mother's hand. "Why did you do it, mom?"  
  
"Do what? Give my body up for research?" Quistis nodded her head. Her mother took a long breath and breathed out. "Well, I was...stripping at the time. I didn't have enough money for rent, taxes, for you to go to school, for food, for new clothes, and everything else. I had no money. Stripping was barely enough for the bills and debt. I had to do something. I saw this ad on the television about giving a body up for medical research. It was an awful amount of gil at the time, two hundred and fifty thousand to be exact, and that was enough for the rent and taxes, with some left over for you and me." Quistis held onto her mother's hand, grasping it tightly. "When I went, and I took you with me, I signed a waver that if anything should happen, all what was in my possession would go to the Estharian government. I thought, that if I did die, or if I was damaged, the Estharian government would take care of you, too." Calanthia grasped a hold of her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. "I never once imagined that you would be sent to an orphanage. Oh, Quistis, please forgive me?"  
  
Quistis simply nodded her head, the tears causing her to choke on her own breath. She let out a soft sob. Finally, Quistis murmured into her mother's ear, "You're a Blue Mage SeaD, mom."  
  
Calanthia pushed her daughter away an inch, only to stare into her eyes. "A Blue Mage? A SeeD?" She smiled. "No. I have no blue magic powers, Quistis. I'm certainly no SeeD, either. SeeD was basically just starting when I was young."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "No, mom...yo..." She stopped mid sentence. There was no need to tell her mother. She was dying anyway and would find out from there. "Ok, mom." She sniffled. "Can you please talk to dad now? I want to be a family for the rest of your time...'  
  
Calanthia looked a bit upset, but just nodded her head. Squall walked to the door, opening it up. Irvine mouthed, "What's going on?" Nero mouthed, "Did she tell her?" Seifer mouthed, "Is she ok?" Laguna just gave him a confused look. Squall looked at Richard and motioned him in.  
  
Squall thought to himself, on the other hand, 'This is like family psychiatry...next thing you know, my father,' and he thought that part bitterly, 'will be rushing in the room.'  
  
Richard walked in, staring at the now standing up Calanthia. He took a step towards her, but she motioned for him to stay there. "Quistis asked this, not me."  
  
Richard frowned. "Calanthia, listen..." He walked over to her, grasping her arms in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "I never stopped loving you, not once. I never remarried, I...was always hoping that you would be the one to walk into my office." Quistis felt two arms wrap around her, holding her tight. Calanthia blinked for a second and showed no sign of emotion. "I just wanted to be a family, and back then, I didn't know how to take it. I...really wish I had a second chance to make things right with you and Quistis, but I don't."  
  
Calanthia looked at her ex-husband, sadness now filling her eyes. "You have a second chance with her..."  
  
Richard looked down, pulling Calanthia into a hug. Squall walked to the door, Quistis still in his arms, and opened it, dragging her out. Seifer walked over to her, placing a calm hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head to him, her eyes dancing with his eyes.  
  
Inside the room, Richard lifted her head up, kissing her forehead softly. She muffled out a soft cry of protest, but it only resulted in him kissing her on the lips. Calanthia's eyes opened wide, seeing the whole world rush around. She placed her hands up around his neck, falling into his arms that were around her waist.  
  
The world crashed into her eyes. She closed them, but opened them again. She looked around, seeing nothing. There was no Richard, or Quistis, or her son-in-law. It was just black. It was pure nothingness.  
  
A glass shard floated in front of her. She held out her hand, placing out a fingertip to let it dance. A few more suddenly appeared, only to form a large mirror. She looked into the mirror, seeing herself looking back. With her other hand, she touched the mirror softly, seeing her reflection not do the same thing. Instead, the reflection transformed into Quistis. Her cheeks were a touch higher up, but basically identical. The reflection changed once more, showing a man with dark brown hair just up to his ears and slightly covering his eyes. The same sapphire blue stared back at her. Finally, the reflection changed into a man with the same sapphire eyes but silver hair and silver features. A soft whisper blew into her ears. "Calanthia, welcome, finally..."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Quistis placed the bouquet of roses onto the ground. She had no more tears in her to cry. She had nothing left inside of her. She took a soft sharp breath and walked to the top of the hill. She turned back around, seeing Squall look at another tombstone as well. Quistis turned back and touched Seifer's shoulder lightly. "Hey," she whispered.  
  
"Hey. You doing ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yea," was her only response.  
  
Squall and Quistis both decided to bury her next to Raine. It was only proper to bury her there, since those were the only two mothers' of the orphanage gang.  
  
Richard was sobbing on the ground on top of Calanthia's grave. On the grave it read, 'Un fiore in un letto di spine,' which from what Richard had told them, was Calanthia's favorite poem by an extremely old writer. It was in an unknown language to them, but Calanthia seemed to understand the language perfectly.  
  
Quistis walked over to where Laguna was standing. "Quistis," he whispered out of respect. "I have a...favor to ask you."  
  
Quistis walked over to him, Seifer following behind her. "Yes?"  
  
"I...I know it's been hard on you, losing your mother and all. It must be hard on Dr. Chambers, as well." His left leg was cramping up. "Arg. Look, take my airship, ok?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
He sighed, rubbing his left leg now. "Come on, Quistis. Just take it. Her name is Apollo. Consider it a belated wedding gift."  
  
"You sent Squall and I to the hotel resort on the Island Closest to Heaven, then, not to mention, bought us a townhouse in Winhill. Now you're giving us a female ship with a male's name?"  
  
Her look was serious, so his response had to be just as serious. "Yes." Suddenly, Quistis wrapped her arms around him, giving him a death-defying hug. "UGH!" he called out.  
  
Quistis let out a saddened smile. "Thanks, Laguna."  
  
She bounded into the airship, staring at the pilot. "'Ello, Mrs. Leonheart! My name is Rupert. Where shall I fly you today?"  
  
Quistis blinked a few times, only to result in turning around and seeing Squall and Irvine walking in. Nero followed them, his head hung down. "Guys, we have a crew," Quistis announced. Squall turned to talk to his father, but only resulted in seeing a door closed. They looked out the window, seeing Richard and Laguna walking side by side towards a jet that was sitting on the ground.  
  
Squall looked at the man named Rupert, giving him an odd look. "I'm not really used to this."  
  
Rupert laughed a hearty laugh. "Well, my new commander, the Apollo is yours for the flying! Its navigational system controls are quite hard to figure out, so President Loire simply couldn't resist getting you the crew who created her!" Rupert smiled, then held up his finger. "Oh! President Loire informed us to tell you that there are presents in the bedrooms. Now, if you'd all please take your seats, the Apollo will be setting off! Where to?"  
  
Quistis blinked a few times. "Well, why not fly us to Balamb? I'd like to check up on things there," Squall announced.  
  
Rupert nodded his head and turned to the controls. "All systems go! The Apollo is ready for take off!"  
  
Quistis followed another man, who was waiting to direct them to the bedrooms, staring at the marvels of the Apollo. "Wow," Nero whispered. "Never seen a thing like this. How old is this?"  
  
The man leading them, Duke, laughed. "It's only a year old! You're her first customers!"  
  
Duke stopped, hitting a button to open two rooms. "If you'd enter and find your gifts."  
  
The group walked into the first one, the one with the presents lying on the three beds, and walked over to them. "To Squall," Squall read out loud. He opened the box, gasping at what he saw. He lifted the gunblade up, swinging the almost weightless gunblade around. He pulled the handle up to his eye level, staring at the design. It was five lions, all the same, going through a running motion. Where the sword met the blade, there was a large lion head, the sword jutting through the mouth of the lion. Squall pulled out a piece of paper and read the writing slowly, "The Lionheart II."  
  
Irvine opened the next present, pulling out a long automatic rifle. He lifted the butt of the rifle up to his eye, staring all the way down to the end. He twirled it around, staring at the front of the rifle. It was a viper opening its mouth with its fangs and all exposed. He lifted the piece of paper, reading the writing slowly as well, "The Viper's Bite."  
  
Quistis opened the final present, pulling out a dulled black leather handle out of the box. The leather twisted and turned around each piece. Where the whip begun, sharp black metallic thorns jutted out of the leather, leaving the end to be a bright red rose, although sharp and twisted rather than smooth and gentle. "The Red Queen's Rose." 


	40. 40

A/N: Ten more chapters left...ten more long agonizing chapters. About the whole Seifer's thought chapter, I just decided to do a one-shot story on it. When I'm done this, I'll quickly type it up so look out for Silent Screams: Chapter 49 ½. Mind you, I'm listening to End of the Road, by Me First and the Gimme Gimme's. Oh, not to mention a lot of Creed. And other moody music!  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 40  
  
Quistis sat there, letting her fingers dance amongst the air that blew. She watched the world high up in the secret area. To think, everything would be gone if she didn't kill Sorceress Eleni. Squall was in a meeting discussing why the Deep-Sea Research Garden was admitted without his approval. Surprisingly enough, Eleni had a piece of paper stating that Squall agreed, since he was off fighting the sorceress. All of it was forged. Squall denied it repeatedly, but it was too late. Their opening access day was to be held for tomorrow.  
  
Eleni would then go out, show off her garden to the world, taking everyone with her. They would kill the world, releasing demon after demon after demon. Quistis watched the world as it moved. Her eyes filled up with tears abruptly. She slumped against the pole, the tears she cried falling down into the Training Center and hitting the small stream the flowed through it. She sniffled softly, wiping her nose quickly and then her eyes.  
  
Quistis spun away from the view, staring at the door. So many thoughts began to flood her mind...  
  
"Go talk to a wall..." he had said to her...  
  
She shook her head once more. That was then, this was now. She sighed and brushed back her long bangs, but to no avail they fell right back in front of her face. She blew on them, smiling somewhat as they carelessly floated down to her face. She spun back around, looking at the vast horizon. How many days did she spend here watching the sunset?  
  
Her thoughts were broken as a soft voice collided with her thoughts. "Been ages, Quisty, hasn't it?"  
  
She turned around, seeing her once best friend Xu standing at the entrance to the door. "Yea, it has." She leaned against the pole, staring at the world still.  
  
Xu walked up to her, leaning on the pole next to her. "Remember when we used to sneak out here after midnight just to watch Squall battle?"  
  
Quistis giggled. "I was watching him, you were drooling over Seifer."  
  
Xu smiled and blushed at the same time. "Was it that noticeable?" Quistis nodded her head, only to be shoved by Xu. "Shut up! Ugh...remember graduation?"  
  
"Ours or Squall's?"  
  
"Ours. Hyne, I remember how trashed you got."  
  
"Me? Try more like you."  
  
"Oh please, I was sober as anything!"  
  
Quistis chuckled. "You know...I...If I fail, we all die." Xu nodded her head. "Its...like...I decide whether or not we break through the barricade at the end of the road, you know?"  
  
"Oh, I know. I have pure faith in you, Quistis."  
  
Quistis gave her a half smile. "Don't say you have pure faith in me. Then I'll get nervous."  
  
Xu laughed, walking back to the entrance to the secret area. "You? Nervous?" Sarcastically, she added, "Never."  
  
With that, she had laughed. Quistis continued to watch the skyline, seeing the light orange peak out from behind the clouds. Sun was almost setting. Quistis smiled softly, enjoying every moment she could. A butterfly floated in front of her face, landing perfectly on her nose. She smiled, her thoughts rushing to Selphie immediately.  
  
A tear slowly dripped out of her eye, the butterfly then floating away gracefully. She let out a silent breath, her thoughts drifting to her mother. Would things be different if her mother was still around?  
  
She shook her head and pushed herself away from the railing, walking over to the door. She walked out into the foliage, seeing Irvine standing there, watching Quistis. "Hey, Irvine."  
  
He smiled at her and waved. Quistis walked over to him, smiling softly. "Don't sacrifice everything, Quistis." He spun around, walking away. Quistis grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighed, pulling off his hat and rubbing his scalp. "You don't need to sacrifice your own well being."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Yes, I do, Irvine. I have to save the world, yet again."  
  
Irvine rubbed his neck now. "Well, don't die on us. I'd hate to lose the last lady in my life."  
  
Quistis grinned. "Oh come on, Irvine. You've got all those girls fawning all over you."  
  
Irvine was now grinning. "Yea, but none of them I love. I loved Rinoa, and she's gone. I really loved Selphie, and she's gone. I'd hate to lose the last girl I love." He wrapped his arms around Quistis, hugging her tightly. "Don't die, ok?"  
  
Quistis sniffled softly. Surprisingly, Irvine was one of the most sensitive men she knew. "Oh, Irv," she sniffled out. "You know me better than that. I don't die too easily."  
  
With those words, Irvine walked away. He placed back on his hat, walking coolly away. Quistis breathed in, starting to trail his steps. She saw Nero standing there, his posture waiting. "Quistis."  
  
"Nero."  
  
He let out a breath, and pulled off his hood, revealing light blue skin and silver streaked hair. "I thought you should know how I look before we went to battle." His eyes were shimmered sapphire and silver.  
  
Quistis smiled, walking up to him and mussing up his hair. He rolled his eyes and pulled the hood back up, spinning away and walking away. Quistis stood there, shaking her head.  
  
She began to walk again, seeing the person who held her soul. She blinked softly, looking at his shaggy blonde hair. He was leaning against a wall, spinning his Hyperion around in a slow circle. "Hey."  
  
Seifer looked up, sheathing his sword. "Quistis, I know you talked to three of us already, but I deserve a pep speech, too." Quistis nodded her head, walking over to him and grabbing his hand with both of hers. He pulled it away, causing her to give him a confused smile. "Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Tempt me. Listen, I just wanted to let you know that...well...You're the best there has ever been. I hope you never forget me, Quistis. Cause after this, I'm sure you won't see me."  
  
Quistis' once smile now faded into a frown. "I can't forget you. You know that."  
  
Seifer shrugged his shoulders, pulling Quistis into a hug. Quistis felt his hard chest and lay her head down, putting her hands against his back. "Come on, now, miss Blue Mage SeaD..."  
  
He sniffled. "Was that a sniffle?"  
  
"Heh, yea...me...cry?"  
  
Quistis grinned, knowing he was giving her his soft smile, a tear dripping down his cheek. She was right, because she felt a soft, wet drop hit her scalp. "Yea...you cry."  
  
He chuckled. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" She shook her head. "If anything is to happen, I will protect you."  
  
"I know, Seifer."  
  
"If it comes down to it, I'll die for you, ok?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. No more dying."  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Quistis tapped on the Commander's door. It opened up, revealing a stressed out Squall. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight to her. "Hey. You look like you've been crying?"  
  
"I miss Dante..."  
  
Squall's head perked up at the name. "Oh my Hyne! I can't believe I forgot to tell you!"  
  
She looked up. "Tell me what?"  
  
"Nero told me while you were past out. Hyne has Dante."  
  
A wave of relief washed over Quistis. "Thank Hyne! I thought that Eleni had him...the demons said that he dropped in the ocean."  
  
"Hyne got him just in time."  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
"Stop! Stop! I give!"  
  
Dante giggled loudly, clapping his hands. Hyne sat up, seeing Dante sitting on his stomach. For the past hour and a half, Dante had tickled Hyne. The two hours before that, placed make up on him. The five before that, threw blocks at him.  
  
How the hell did Quistis deal with the child?  
  
Now Hyne knew why he waited until they turned eighteen. He sat up, picking Dante up as he curled his stomach. Dante automatically hugged the poor god.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Quistis stood there, the wind blowing her hair up into a firestorm. She blinked slowly. In her hand was nothing but The Red Queen's Rose. She walked slowly, every step she took blasting fire. She continued to walk, the sharp shards floating behind her. She continued to walk on, the whip now dragging across the ground, lighting flames as it dragged.  
  
Every step she took, the shards began to gather. She stopped, the shards stopping as well, now forming a crystal body. Quistis looked down the edge of the cliff, staring down at a black abyss. She looked up, crows flying from the clouds. Quistis held out her hand, all of them turning into white doves. The crystal body behind her held up its hand as well, the doves flying away. A large creature, the creature from her previous dream appeared across the valley, roaring wildly at Quistis.  
  
With one smooth motion, the whip extended across the ravine, winding its throat and clutching tight, the piercing thorns stabbing into its throat.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Quistis woke up with a startle. She shook her head, the blonde tresses falling in front of her face. She looked at the clock. It was only six thirty. She looked to her other side, seeing no Squall. With one gentle movement, she slipped out of bed and threw on her silver dress. She was preparing for the battle that was to be done. She grabbed her whip and walked out of the room, leaving the place a mess. She walked down a flight of stairs, in nothing but her bare feet, and walked right past the cafeteria, slightly gazing in. She saw a few students grabbing onto hotdogs, smiling cheerfully. The lunch ladies, however, looked slightly saddened.  
  
Quistis saw one look up and waved to her slightly, continuing on her walk. She walked past the infirmary, smiling at Dr. Kadowaki leaning over a student with a bruise. She walked to the entrance, her silver gown trailing behind her. She looked outside, seeing the Apollo and Seifer and Nero standing out there.  
  
She walked over to them, half-smiling, and stood there, watching the clouds pass by. "You ready?"  
  
"Where's Squall and Irvine?" she asked.  
  
"Inside the Apollo," Seifer responded. "We waited here for you. Need to have a slight discussion."  
  
Nero nodded his head. "Listen, without the Lightning Sword, we're basically screwed. Unless you can summon up Ultimate Griever."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"It'll be hard. You'll have to rely solely on magic." She nodded her head. "You can defeat her. I know you can Quistis. She has no family, so the power will go to the closest person. That could be you. I hope you understand all this."  
  
Quistis walked up to the Apollo, the wind blowing her hair and gown back. "I can do this, Nero."  
  
Storm clouds suddenly blew out of no where. The first omen of the Solar Eclipse.

A/N: Oh, I forgot to mention two things last chapter. A flower in a bed of thorns: Un fiore in un letto di spine, for those that don't speak Italian. And the other thing was, since no one has really picked up on it, the shards of glass are all the other Blue Mage SeaDs from the past. Oh, and I wasn't sure if I said Solar or Lunar before. I don't feel like checking.  
  
I'm doing a Revised Version of this anyway so a lot of little mistakes will be fixed. If you wanna be a jerk (haha just kidding!) then send me a list of all the mistakes. It'll actually be a big help. Just send them to Write the chapter and the passage, maybe even highlight or underline the mistake if you wanna be real jerky about! ;) Haha!  
  
Oh and sorry this is like...two days late. I needed some time off for...well I'll be honest, Final Fantasy Eleven and the STUPID Summerfest :( If you wanna party with me ever on there, my name is Aurorastar, level eleven (yea shut up I know I suck. I'm spending more time on my writing!) theif!


	41. 41

A/N: MUST...FINISH...If I start foaming at the mouth, just tell Zell and Seifer! They'll take care of me! Oh, and imagine Rupert having that slight British twang to his voice.  
  
Seifer: Like hell we will! Do you REALIZE how bad she gets by the end of her stories?!  
  
Kirie: **starts foaming**  
  
Zell: Dear god, Seifer! Look what you did!  
  
Seifer: RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
  
Kirie: Things MAY or MAY NOT start getting violent...very very VERY violent... **still foaming at the mouth** RRRRRRRRAWR!  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 41  
  
Quistis looked out the window. Clouds zoomed past them as if it was nothing, which clouds basically are. She took in a slight breath, staring as Rupert tried to pinpoint Deep-Sea Research Garden. "It's not where it used to be, I can tell you that much. I can try doing a world wide scan on it, but if it has a security system like you said, dear Quistis, then we might not be able to find it."  
  
Quistis shrugged. "No problem." She spun around and walked past the men. She went to the door on the bridge, slowly opening it. The emergency lights went on, but soon turned off.  
  
Quistis was flying high in the sky now. Nero and Seifer looked out the window, sighing softly. Squall flinched as he heard the sighs. Irvine's head was hung down. Quistis batted her wings while picking up speed. She aimed down, her entire body twirling past the clouds. She flew straight, searching the world. There was not a single sign of the Garden.  
  
Suddenly, large waves blossomed from the center of the sea. Quistis stopped flying as the Apollo went on. She looked down, seeing that it was the Deep- Sea Research Garden! It had both a flying mode and a submerge mode. She batted her wings up, floating higher into the sky. The Apollo had slowed down and she reached the ship in no time. She banged on the window, pointing down.  
  
Sure enough, when Rupert checked the radar and sonar again, it was there. "Well, looks like Quistis brought it up now, hasn't she?"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Look, just take us down there as close as you can. If need be, Nero and I can fly those two down."  
  
"Well, the girl might not be able to take such low altitudes."  
  
Nero sighed. "Fine. Squall, you come with me. Irvine, go with Seifer..."  
  
Seifer spun around, glaring wickedly at Irvine. "No screaming, cowboy!"  
  
Seifer hooked onto his shoulder and waited for the door to open. He leapt out once it did, holding onto the cowboy tightly. Quistis saw Nero leave next and flew down with them.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
"Sorceress Eleni, we're prepared to use the Lightning Sword," Nadia announced. Eleni smiled, flicking her wrist slowly. Without Quistis here to power it, they had to come up with another way.  
  
What better way then to steal the Blue Mage SeaDs power from the past that entered Quistis' dream. Nadia walked into the Lightning Sword's chamber, watching the glass shards float aimlessly around it.  
  
Nadia held a black box, only to result in opening it. A glass shard, although shaky, zoomed up into the air, causing all the shards to dance around the sword.  
  
Eleni's smile grew larger as the clouds went from gray to black. The sun was disappearing slowly, all signs pointing to the total Solar eclipse of the sun.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
They neared the large Garden. Quistis felt her heart beat quicken. "Nero?" she called out. Nero looked over at her. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
Quistis shrieked with writhing pain. She stopped flying, causing Seifer to spin around, looking at Quistis as she grasped her head and cried out in pain. "My head!" she screeched. Her angel wings began to flap harder and faster.  
  
"Irvine, you know how to swim, right?" Seifer asked quickly.  
  
"Yea, but why should that mat...ter!"  
  
Irvine was now free falling down towards the sea. Seifer batted his wings and grabbed onto Quistis just as her wings stopped beating.  
  
They heard a loud splash. Squall and Nero both winced as they saw Irvine emerge from the sea. "You dirty bastard!" he screamed.  
  
Yea, real secret ops, Irvine.  
  
Seifer held onto the shaking Quistis, cooing her softly. "Quis, what's wrong?" he whispered to her.  
  
"My...heart beat...its going too fast..."  
  
Seifer automatically placed two fingers against her vein on her neck. Sure enough, it pumped blood faster than it should. He frowned. "Nero...her heartbeat is too quick for her to control..."  
  
Nero flinched. Yes, he had a feeling that the Sorceress Eleni would use the Lightning Sword against them. "Look, there's no way I can carry two of them! Her heartbeat will go down in time, but we need to get moving before its too late." He looked down at Squall. "Squall, I'm gonna drop you in the water gently and take Irvine back up to the airship, ok?"  
  
"Is Quistis going to survive?"  
  
"Yea, she just shouldn't be doing anything strenuous right now."  
  
Nero floated down to the sea, dipping Squall in. "Oh sure, he gets placed in! I get dropped in! Stupid mother..."  
  
Nero grabbed a hold of Irvine, darting up into the sky towards the airship. Seifer floated down to where Squall was. "Hook onto my foot, ok?"  
  
Squall nodded and grabbed a hold of the blonde's foot. Seifer batted his wings, sending them slowly towards the floating Garden. Nero came flying back down, staring as Seifer pushed himself harder and harder. Nero soared down and hooked onto Squall, picked him up as he released Seifer's foot, and floated towards the Garden as well.  
  
When they finally reached it, they sat still for a few moments, regaining their strength. Quistis stood up, her head still throbbing, and wobbled over to Squall. She knelt down, grabbing a hold of his hand. She whispered out, "Don't die, hon."  
  
Squall smiled softly, pulling her into a wet hug. "You don't die either, ok?"  
  
She smiled back and stood up, her composure mostly gained. "Ok, let's go in."  
  
With those words, the foursome entered the door as the ship slowly floated. As they entered, the world changed into the metallic maze once again. "Well," a familiar voice rang out. "What have we here? A human, two fallen angels, and a Blue Mage SeaD? Hmph...If you'd like to reach Sorceress Eleni, then you must go through me."  
  
The foursome was prepared to fight. Suddenly, from the shadows, emerged Nadia. "Look, we don't have to kill you," Seifer said.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes blasted red. The same beast from Quistis dream emerged, and soon, they were in the same area. Her head began to pound again, but she quickly ignored it. "Sure ya do!"  
  
Red eyes burned into each of their minds. The brown fur bristled in the wind. A large gaping mouth with sickly and mangled, but none the less sharp, teeth mirrored in their eyes. Two large paws with larger claws came at them suddenly. Quistis held up her hands, pushing the claws back as the protective bubble enforced them.  
  
As the paws struck, she winced in pain. The demon went back to its ready position, a large pointed tail swinging back and forth. Quistis placed her hands down, pulling out her whip.  
  
Seifer struck first, emerging his wings and floating up into the air. He charged at her, slicing the demon right on its nose. He went back to his position, the black metal pointed tips, scratching the dirt-clad ground. Squall ran up to the beast, taking his sword and jabbing it into the leg, hitting the trigger, then jumping back to his spot. Nero pulled out his swallow, twisting it around. His wings emerged, black in all their glory, and darted towards the beast named Nadia, shoving the swallow in, pulling it out, then slicing it with the other end.  
  
Quistis hooked her whip quickly, grasping a ball of energy suddenly. Nadia looked down at her, seeing her unprepared for a hit. She bounded towards her, but with one quick motion, Seifer grabbed Quistis, pulling her out of the way.  
  
In retaliation, Quistis opened her eyes, now bright silver, and was hurdling the ball of energy into the opened mouth. Right when it went into the mouth, the ball exploded, causing the beast to writhe in pain.  
  
Seifer went again, this time call upon his Limit Break. Squall attacked again. Nero cast Ultimaga. Quistis looked at the beast and with one shot from her whip, the beast was dust.  
  
The world around them changed back into the metallic maze. They heard a faint clapping echoing in the hall. "Bravo, killing my best demon. Too bad. Looks like I get a go around now..." 


	42. 42

A/N: It's July 24, 2004...11:30 p.m. (EST) and I have just written a total of four different chapters. And continuing on with Silent Screams. OO I am a total...and complete...raving nutjob! I updated all these in ONE day. Silent Screams chapters 40 and 41, Silent Dreams chapter 2, Oblivious chapter 4, and Good Night, my Love chapter 1. That is a total of six chapters. And now, to add onto the list, Silent Screams chapter 42. Which I may stop mid way, and as a matter of fact, I did stop it midway. At 12:30, to be exact. It is now July 25, 2004 6:50 p.m. (EST).  
  
Seifer: Um...yea I think we MAY just give her the tranquilizer.  
  
Kirie: You come near me with that thing and you will suffer...  
  
Zell: Dude, don't do it. She's angry enough!  
  
Seifer: aims...shoots...hits her leg  
  
Kirie: **_growls_** I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer: Run?  
  
Silent Screams Chapter frickin 42  
  
Eleni walked out of a wall, smiling the entire time as she walked. She placed one foot in front of the other, causing her hips to sway with every step. Squall backed up some, summing up his target. Seifer stepped forward some, being sure to cover the party if need be. Nero stood there, his hood covering his saddened face. Quistis took a breath, stepping front of Seifer.  
  
"Well, what have we here? The little Blue Mage? Hmph...I should have killed you when I had the chance," Eleni spat out like venom.  
  
Quistis' head began to throb once more. "Stop it, Eleni."  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Is someone feeling a little dizzy?" She snapped her fingers, causing Quistis to collapse to the floor. "Why yes! Yes, Quistis is feeling very dizzy..."  
  
Squall stepped forward, ready to pounce. Nero placed his hand in front of his chest. "No. Only the Blue Mage SeaD can touch her."  
  
Squall growled out. Seifer bent down to Quistis, picking her up in his arms. "Stop it, now!" he roared out.  
  
Eleni got a saddened face on now. "Why, if it isn't the LAPDOG."  
  
Seifer grimaced by hearing that word. He placed Quistis down behind him, his arms hanging at his sides. "Don't call me that."  
  
"What? Don't call you what? LAPDOG? Here boy, tch tch tch, here lapdog! Come here LAPDOG!"  
  
He pulled out his Hyperion, charging for Eleni. He was about ready to slice her, only to feel the sword be pulled back by the tip. "Seifer! Don't!"  
  
He looked behind him, rage filling his jaded eyes. Quistis was sitting up, her whip entrapping his sword. He looked back at Eleni, her head shaking. He walked back and as the slack grew, he placed his sword back to his side. Quistis stood up, her entire body stumbling. "Quistis, are you ok?" Nero asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I didn't realize this was a trash talking contest, flabby ass," she spat out at Eleni. Eleni's eyebrows pointed down now. "I mean, sure, you got the face, but come on now. What girl in her right mind would let her ass get THAT flabby? That, and you're left breast is bigger than the other is. Can we say odd couple?"  
  
With rage, Eleni bounded forward, only to be stopped by a protective bubble. Quistis slammed her right foot, implanting it into the metal ground. Eleni scratched and howled like a wolf against the bubble. Quistis began to tremble. "Quistis!" Seifer called out.  
  
"Look, we can't defeat her without the sword, right?" The three men nodded their heads. "So go find it! I can keep her occupied!"  
  
Nero looked towards one of the doors, grabbing Squall and pulling him along. "Be careful!" he called out to Quistis, his brown hair flying back to her. Seifer stood behind her.  
  
"Go! Go find the god damned sword, Seifer!"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I'll stay here with you. Ok?"  
  
Quistis moved her left hand, flicking it softly, lifting the man up and flinging him to the door. "GO!" she roared, her voice reverberating against the metallic walls. Seifer sighed, turning around and trying to find the other two men. Quistis placed her left hand back on the bubble, now seeing Eleni slowly whispering something.  
  
She extended her hands, a maelstrom causing the bubble to burst, sending Quistis flying into the closest wall. She cried in pain, forcing her arms to cover her face. The fire roared and echoed in her ears. Eleni stepped closer, the fire still darting out from her palm. "Haha! Come on, Blue Mage! Put up a fight!"  
  
With one swift movement, Quistis extended her wings, flinging herself out towards the fire, enclosing the few feet that separated her and Eleni. She tackled the petite blonde to the ground, slamming a fist into her face. She may not have her sword, but for Hyne's sake, she had her fists.  
  
She flipped off of Eleni, throwing a Curaga into the air, healing her wounds. Eleni stood up, rubbing her jaw, feeling the warm blood drip out of her mouth. Quistis pulled out Ultimanaga, casting it on Eleni.  
  
The light engulfed her, giving Quistis enough time to run out of the room and into a different room.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Squall grabbed a hold of Nero's shoulder, stopping him. "I just heard Quistis scream."  
  
Nero spun around closing his eyes. He reopened them, looking back at Squall. "Listen, she'll be fine. Eleni won't kill her until the day of the Solar Eclipse. She needs Quistis alive in order to use the Lightning Sword to its fullest."  
  
Squall sighed. "Fine. But if she dies, I swear to Hyne himself, I will find a way to kill you." He hadn't said it to reassure either of them, he fully meant it as a threat.  
  
Nero rolled his eyes and ran on down the hall. Squall followed behind, something glittering caught his eyes, and he stopped. "Nero!" he called out. Nero spun around, staring at Squall. "There's the Lightning Sword!"  
  
He ran into the room, Nero now running back. As he reached the doorway, a large metal wall slammed in front of him. Nero pounded against the wall. "Squall!" he called out.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Squall pounded against the door. He heard Nero pounding, and his screams. He pulled out his sword, swinging aimlessly at the door. There was not a scratch on it. He growled loudly, spinning around. He had seen nothing but an illusion.  
  
He looked left then right, finally seeing a blonde man wearing a gray jacket. "Seifer!" he called out.  
  
Seifer spun around, waving to Squall and running up to him. "Hey."  
  
"Listen, Eleni is changing the maze. I just lost Nero, but I'm sure I can get to him."  
  
"Really? Is that a fact?" Squall looked at him harder, noting the red streaks in his eyes. "What is it, Squall?"  
  
"You're...not...Seifer..."  
  
With those words, the 'Seifer' extended his arms, the skin peeling off and revealing a rather large and scary looking demon. Squall darted down the hallways, now not caring which way he took. He ran into a wall, spinning around to go the other way, only to be trapped at a magical dead end. The demon pounced towards him, the magical dead end turning into a magical...room.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Nero pounded harder on the wall, finally leaning against it, giving up. He pushed away, turning the way he had turned from, only to see a wall. He spun around in the room, seeing nothing but walls.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Seifer continued to run. He had heard Squall call out his name, but when he went to walk to him, Squall pounded the other way. Seifer took a left, resulting in hitting a dead end. He spun around, seeing three more walls. 'What the hell?' he thought.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Quistis leaned against the dead end wall, not caring about the fact that the walls had closed her in. She continued to breath heavy, her whole mind spinning around like a cyclone caught in a twister in the depths of the eye of the hurricane. This entire running was too much for her. She looked at her arms. Cuts and bruises aligned her arms in a delicate, almost swan like, manner.  
  
She stood up, her bare feet sore and more than likely bruised as well. She suddenly punched the wall. "Shit!" she screamed. She searched her magic. She could use Maelstrom, but she didn't know if Squall, Seifer, or Nero were near her.  
  
She suddenly felt weak and heard an ominous laugh ring in her head. She grasped a hold of her ears, collapsing down to the ground, drifting to sleep.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
In the middle of this all stood Eleni, watching the Lightning Sword slow down. "What?" she whispered, her wicked smile falling to a frown. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
She closed her eyes, seeing Quistis lying on the ground. She turned to the east, where Squall was lying on the ground, then to the west, where Seifer was lying on the ground, then finally to the south, Nero lying down.  
  
She sat down against the wall. 'Fine. You want to let them sleep, Hyne? Let's let them sleep...'  
  
She closed her eyes, slowly entering their minds and dreams.  
  
A/N: Well, is being bad. I uploaded everything, checked it this morning, and everything was removed. So I deleted it all, only to replace them all again, only to have the originals show up. oO yea, I got confused. But it's all ok. Everything is re-uploaded. Riiight. 


	43. 43

A/N: **_dances to A-Ha "Take on me"_**  
  
Zell: Yes, readers, the author HAS gone insane...  
  
Kirie: Taaaaaake oooooon meeeeee...Take on me... Taaaake meeee oooon...Take on me...I'll beeee yooooours for enternityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer: Stick to your DAY job... .  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 'I want to kill someone...no, I NEED to kill someone' 43  
  
Seifer opened his eyes. He grabbed his blonde mess called hair and rubbed his scalp gingerly. He sat up, looking cautiously around. He was sitting in between two very large cliffs. The sky was dark gray, almost hypnotizing in its bleakness. He stood up, brushing the dirt off of his body. The wind blew gently, causing dust to rise up and spit in his face.  
  
Seifer began walking at this moment. Every step that he took, it seemed to grow a tad bit more desolate. There was a vague scent of death that lurked in the air. Seifer's ear perked up as he heard a soft step behind him. He slowly turned around, staring at someone he thought he never had to see again.  
  
"A...del?" he whispered out.  
  
There she was in a glorified robe. Her paint covered face was wiped clean, and what was left was a very tall, gentile looking Adel. "Seifer, my knight..."  
  
He took a step back, and she a step forward. Her red hair blossomed in the wind letting it go in all sorts of directions. "I'm not your knight, Adel."  
  
"Seifer...my son..."  
  
He paused for a second. "Son?" he said, shaking his head and continuing walking backwards. He held up his hand. "I have no mother..."  
  
"You are my son...Seifer...how else do you think Edea got her powers?" Seifer spun around to run, but was stopped by Adel standing in front of him. "You look so much like your father..."  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled. "Your not my mother, you stupid wench!"  
  
With those words, her eyes flared cherry red. Her voice echoed out into the world. "You want to DENY the one person who brought you to life? You want to absolutely DENY what created you! Hyne did not create you," she said, her voice growing more and more apocalyptic and threatening. "I created you, you damned child! I can DESTROY you!"  
  
With that, she extended her hand, fire soaring straight to Seifer. Seifer extended his wings, wrapping himself up in them. 'What the hell is going on? Adel is dead!'  
  
He sprang up into the sky, looking back down only to see Adel not there. He turned back forward, seeing two sets of sharp claws dig into his shoulder. He bellowed out in pain, grasping Adel's hands and ripping them from his shoulder. He flew back some, grasping onto his now blood soaked wounds. "You want to play that way, huh?"  
  
"Stupid SeaD! Hah! You're not even a SeaD! You're just a big, worthless pile of nothing! You could never achieve anything, ANYTHING. You're still, and always will be, a LAPDOG."  
  
He closed his eyes. Sure, Hyne said not to touch the sorceress, but this was a dead one. That really pissed him off.  
  
He pulled out Hyperion, charging towards Adel. He sliced his sword through the air, slicing her face right across her cheeks and nose. He jumped back, leaving her there to bleed. The blood seemed to be a never ending river of crimson. Adel curled her fingers up to the cut, only to wither away to dust.  
  
Seifer gave the floating dust an odd look. It was not that easy to kill Adel. Was she faking it?  
  
"Seifer."  
  
He spun around, looking for the bearer of the voice. "Who's there?"  
  
"Seifer, listen."  
  
He spun around again, looking all around. "I'm listening, but show yourself."  
  
"Eleni has control of this dream. I sent the four of you a dream since I can't penetrate her force field. This is the beginning of the world, Seifer, and this is how it will end. You'll be waking up. Find Quistis and revive her!"  
  
Seifer looked around, confused. He was the only one floating there. That's when he looked around. The only one...left with his fears. He closed his eyes, only to reopen them. Rinoa was standing there, Edea was standing there, Eleni, Adel, and thousands of other women.  
  
He looked around, confused for a bit. Then it had struck him like a bullet. These were the sorceresses of the past. His fear...was to be a knight. He floated down to the ground, the Sorceresses extended their arms out to him. "Be my knight, Seifer!" they all called out. He landed on the ground, all of them inching towards him.  
  
How the hell was he supposed to wake up?  
  
With that thought, the world went black. He looked up, thousands of glass shards dancing in front of him, protecting him almost. A soft voice called into his mind, "Seifer, I won't let them touch you..."  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
He sat up, sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked around, the metallic box destroyed. He stood up and looked at the walls carefully. They were sliced by a gunblade. Had he done this? Hyne wasn't able to reach inside of here, so it couldn't have been Hyne. Seifer was asleep. The only other person was Squall.  
  
But Squall would have waited.  
  
Seifer suddenly fell to the ground, grasping his head. A buzzing and ringing noise reverberated in his mind. "Seifer...Seifer...Seifer...You fallen angel, you...Seifer..."  
  
A/N: Yea, I know. Short. I kind of went against my chapter plans so I need three more filler spaces before I can go on. I mean, this is a vital chapter. All of them will be. Just turns out that they'll all be short. Oh, and I'll fix SD and O as soon as possible! 


	44. 44

A/N: Thanks, Ezri and Frost, for all the reviews. I wish more of my older readers came back, but I understand what I did to them...  
  
Oh, and I will be doing a revised edition as soon as I'm done this. Just fixing little mistakes, try to give it some basis. I've, surprisingly, been getting a lot of them in my email box, yet people don't seem to review...  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 44  
  
Squall turned over, placing his hand down onto the ground, feeling the dirt crumple up on his skin. He groggily opened his eyes, not seeing the metallic floor, but a bronze colored dirt mixed with mundane specks. He sat up on his haunches, staring at the world around him. He was sitting on top of a cliff with dead pieces of grass sprouting here and there. He turned to his left, seeing a dark crevasse breaking the world apart. He looked to his right, the crevasse continuing. He looked forward, seeing a woman standing there.  
  
A blue duster blew in the wind and black hair sparkled in the gray sky. He stood up slowly, backing away from the gorge. "Rinoa?" he whispered out. The woman across the gorge nodded her head. "Wha...you're dead."  
  
"Squall, why did you sleep with Quistis?"  
  
"We weren't going out, Rinoa. It didn't matter."  
  
"She was my friend, though. If you broke up with Quistis, would you sleep with Xu?"  
  
Squall shook his head, holding up his hands. "I love her, Rinoa."  
  
"But I'm your true love, Squall. You wish I was still alive, don't you?"  
  
Squall shook his head, again, backing away. "You're dead, Rinoa. You were a sorceress sent to kill the world and restart life. You killed Selphie!"  
  
Rinoa, at that point, began walking across the ravine. Squall stepped forward some, as if to stop her. Every step she took, she still stayed in midair. She walked onto the cliff that Squall was on, walking closer to him. "We could have been happy together."  
  
"You and I both know that we were not happy."  
  
Rinoa shook her head, grabbing onto his hand, pushing it against her chest. There was no heartbeat. "Why did you have to kill Ultimecia? She was our daughter, Squall."  
  
Thoughts oozed into his mind. This was his...half-sister. "Rinoa. We're related."  
  
"So? What should that matter? You have a penis, and I have a vagina."  
  
His body grew nauseous. He pushed Rinoa away, spinning to the side, holding his stomach. "Rinoa, you're my sister!"  
  
"We've had sex before..."  
  
That did it for him. He sunk to the ground, feeling the vomit rise to his throat. "Shut up!"  
  
With that, her face grew angry. "What? Too happy with that dopey little blonde?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Well, it's too bad that I have to kill her."  
  
His face shot up, seeing Rinoa floating in the air, walking towards Quistis dangling by a rope over the crevasse. "No!" Squall shouted. He stood up, rushing towards them. "NO!"  
  
Quistis looked up at him, suddenly disappearing as he stepped into the tenebrous of the ravine. He fell straight through, his arm reaching up into the sky as he saw Rinoa laughing.  
  
He looked down, sharp rocks clawing their way up to him. Just as he was about to reach them, he stopped, and was surrounded by crystal shards. He looked around, staring at every single one. There were no rocks surrounding him, nor any cliffs. Just bleakness.  
  
The crystals were his only lights. He touched one gently, causing it to stop. He let it go, the piece zooming in circular motions. A loud voice boomed in his head. "Squall."  
  
He looked around seeing nothing. "Yes?"  
  
"It is I, Hyne. The only way I could reach you four was to send you a dream, yet Eleni has overtaken the dreams. You must find Quistis, Squall."  
  
With those words, Squall was transferred back to the death-trotted world. He looked around him, the crystals gone from his sight. He looked around once again, seeing Rinoa standing there. Yet, she wasn't in her normal outfit. Rather, she was in her Sorceress outfit. She looked up at him, a devilish smirk rising to her face.  
  
She charge towards him, her nails sharpened like mini-daggers. She came within five feet of reach and was stopped by a crystalline body. The body had a womanly shape to it, and she held up her hand causing Rinoa to explode. The body turned around to Squall, sapphire eyes peering into his gray blue ones. He blinked slowly.  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Squall sat up, his eyes surveying the room. He placed his hand behind him, feeling the cold metal. He pushed off of the wall and sprung towards the ripped open wall. Had he done that?  
  
He shook his head and ran faster through the maze. He had to find her. 


	45. 45

A/N: And for the Nero fans...I had one fan ask me through email if it was ok to draw a picture of him. Sure, by all means. Just give the copyright to me, please! You can simply use Kirie or my alias, Lady Deathstryke. If you wanna include him in a story, please! Just give the credit to this story, k?  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 45  
  
Nero stood there, his entire body still. The wind blew his robes back and against his skin. He sighed solemnly and pulled off the robes, revealing his light blue skin and silver streaked hair. He wore a tight, V-cut, T- shirt and tight leather pants with rounded boots that were shown just the tip. He took one step, then another, his light azure skin bouncing the dead sun's reflection. He looked around.  
  
He felt at ease here. He was born into this world. He stepped towards the crevasse, smiling suspiciously. He and his group of SeaDs had caused this by mistake. He knelt down, touching the ground, feeling its energy sprout through him.  
  
"Home sweet home," he whispered. He stood up, walking across the ravine. He looked down, seeing the startlingly sharp rocks protrude upward. He shrugged and walked to the other side, his hair bouncing with every step.  
  
He heard a faint whisper in the wind. His smile grew even more mysterious. "Nero..."  
  
He spun around, looking directly towards the east. "Ademia," he whispered back.  
  
Sure enough, a heavenly body appeared out of no where. Her dress was black, sticking tightly to her skin. Her chocolate colored hair flew back towards the sky. Nero's cool silver hair flew in front of his face slightly. She walked closer, but still kept her distance.  
  
That was his cue. He knew this scene all too well, even for his own well being. He stepped forward some more, leaving them a mere foot away from each other. He peered into her emerald eyes. Her small, yet full lips, showed a true smile that only he could give her.  
  
She held up her hand, long black nails dancing away and towards him. He smiled still. "Ademia, why?"  
  
She hung her head, the smile never leaving either of their faces. "I...had to."  
  
He took a step and placed his cold hand on her warm, flushed cheek. She placed her pale white hands against his hand, smiling up at him. He stood tall, about six foot two inches. She merely stood a five foot four inches. "Ademia, you know how much I love you..."  
  
"I know, Nero. And you know how much I love you."  
  
He nodded his head. "Ademia, I could never have killed you. Never. In a million years I still wouldn't be able to kill you."  
  
He lifted her head up and bent down some, brushing his cold, pale lips against her full, warm red ones. They stood there for some time, their kiss engulfing each other. He had dreamt to kiss her again, to rub his hands in her hair, to pull away and stare deep into her loved filled eyes.  
  
And he did that with pure ease. He rubbed the back of her head, pulled away, and stared into her eyes. He had truly loved her.  
  
She closed her eyes, as if in pain, and reopened them. He stepped away, still smiling the entire time. Lodged in her stomach was the tip of a sword. Nero looked over his love's shoulder, seeing a woman with short black hair that blew straight across her face. Through the hair were two shining bolts of sapphire. "Aiko."  
  
"Nero Lee. Such a pleasure to see you, again."  
  
She dislodged the sword, placing it into the ground. "As with you, Aiko."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to kill her, but she was a traitor," her soft whispery voice rung out.  
  
"I know. It's too bad that she'll never truly be dead."  
  
Aiko shrugged. "It seems fitting for the both of you. You can never die, and neither can she. You two really are meant for each other."  
  
"Yes, but we can never be." Nero walked up to the petite raven-haired girl, tapping her nose slightly. "You know that," he said in a whispery voice.  
  
She blushed, her pink lips blasting into a full smile. "You really do know how to charm the ladies."  
  
"Only those that bear my children."  
  
Aiko let out a small laugh. "Nero. You should behave yourself. This isn't a dream from Hyne, it's a dream from Eleni."  
  
Nero shrugged. "What can she do? Nothing."  
  
Aiko rolled her eyes. "The ever cool and powerful Nero strikes again."  
  
Nero shrugged, walking off to the distance. "Aiko," he said while he stopped walking. "Who was your true love?"  
  
She laughed loudly. "You."  
  
Nero shrugged and continued to walk along the crevasse. He had loved Aiko, yes, but the flame in his heart yearned for Ademia. He continued to walk along the path, one crystal after another appearing in front of him. He frowned then. To think, all of them were his descendents. Each one curled around him now, protecting him almost. "There's no need for that, ladies."  
  
The surprising thing was, Dante would be the first male Blue Mage. He smiled at that. He continued to walk on, the crystals closing in together. Suddenly, without any reason as to why, a large katana stopped his path. "Nero."  
  
He looked to his right, seeing Ademia standing there, her eyes flaring. "Ademia? What are you doing?"  
  
"You let me die, Nero."  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU let ME die. ME, your true love! How dare you!" she shrieked loudly. Her brown hair blasted as the wind blew.  
  
He had this dream thousands of times before, yet it never ended this way. Then it occurred to him. What Aiko had said was true. It was a dream from Hyne, yes, but Eleni was controlling it.  
  
Darkness surrounded him at that point. He closed his eyes, holding up his hands. "Nero! Find her! Find Quistis!"  
  
oooooooooooo  
  
Nero sprung up. He was prepared for battle always. He took one step, only to result in grasping his head. A buzzing noise echoed in his mind. "Nero...Nero...Nero...Nero, the fallen angel...Nero..."  
  
A/N: Hmm...Both Nero and Seifer receive that...DUN DUN DUN! Oh and there is something VERY important in this chapter...Heh heh...If you noted from a previous chapter and then this chapter. First one to guess it gets a fanfic written for them. 


	46. 46

A/N: Hmmm...this gets a little raunchy.  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 46  
  
Quistis stood up, the silver dress being pulled into the wind. She walked to the edge of the cliff she was standing on and looked down. She stood hundreds of feet in the air, looking down at the world filled with disease and death. She had seen this place twice before, but didn't understand why. She looked around, noting the amount of monsters flying, the amount of goblins dancing. She extended her silver wings, destroying all the monsters around her.  
  
Quistis hated monsters with a passion.  
  
She turned back to the cliff she was standing on, noting that it was in a circular shape. She walked towards the center, staring up at the sky, taking in all its bleakness. She breathed in the air slowly, noting the taste of sulfur in it. Sulfur and iron. She shook her head, turning around, only to stop.  
  
On the other side stood a woman. She stood five foot six inches, the same height as Quistis. She had soft wheat colored hair, just as Quistis. She had a whip attached to her hip, wore a long gold dress, and had flashing gold eyes.  
  
The wind blew her hair away, revealing this strange woman's face. It was a replica of Quistis. The real Quistis gulped quietly. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The other Quistis took one step, then another. "I am you."  
  
"How can you be me?"  
  
The other Quistis smiled a wicked smile, walking in a circle around Quistis. "How can I not be? You fear yourself, Quistis. I am just the other version of you."  
  
"The other version?"  
  
The other Quistis took a step closer, placing a dainty hand on her shoulder. "I am the other part of you that you fear. I am your secrets," she said, now inching closer to her ear, "I am your desires..."  
  
She closed her eyes and reopened them, showing Quistis a scene that too often played in her mind.  
  
She was having sex with Seifer, his hips grinding into hers.  
  
Quistis shook her head, turning away from the illusion. "No!"  
  
The golden Quistis smiled. "Yes...you know you want it."  
  
Quistis pushed the other Quistis away from her, sinking into the ground, covering her eyes. Suddenly, in front of her, the other Quistis was crawling to her, reaching her hands out towards her. Quistis didn't budge, allowing her hands to dance along her abdomen. "You are such a sexual being, Quistis, but how can you be that way with the father of your son?"  
  
"I love Squall."  
  
The golden Quistis laughed. "You love him because of your son." The golden Quistis pushed the silver Quistis to the ground, crawling on top of her. "What you want," she said as her face started to morph into Seifer's, "is me," she ended in his voice.  
  
Quistis shook her head, her eyes closed tightly. "No. I want Squall!"  
  
"Don't deny it, Quistis." He lifted her dress up some, rubbing her pubic bone with his strong hand. "You want me, so just take me."  
  
"No..."  
  
"If you die, you can get this all the time. If you let the world be conquered by Eleni, you can get this," he whispered hotly into her ear as he slid his fingers into her, "all the time."  
  
Quistis shoved him off of her, and he turned back into the golden Quistis. "No. I know what I want. I do not want the world to die, no matter how much it brings me closer to Seifer!"  
  
The golden Quistis smiled, crossing her legs. "Quistis, you want to die. You've always wanted to die. You felt like you've had no reason to live. That's why you wanted to kill yourself. Think about it, if you've never killed yourself, you would have been with Seifer."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The golden Quistis laughed. "Why are you telling yourself to shut up? I told you, I am you. I am not a different person. I am your secrets, your desires, your truths, and your lies. I am everything you are."  
  
The real Quistis stood up, walking away from the other one. She pulled out her whip. With one quick motion, the other Quistis stood up and extended her whip to Quistis. Quistis grabbed a hold of the end, yanking it towards her. The other Quistis grinned. Quistis unleashed her whip, smacking the other Quistis in the face leaving a large cut right across her cheek.  
  
Quistis felt blood drip down her own face. She held up her hand to her face, feeling the cut. "What..."  
  
"Everything that happens to me, happens to you."  
  
The other Quistis raised up a dagger, slicing her wrist across. Quistis let out a yelp, looking down at her left wrist, seeing the blood flow out. "Stop!"  
  
"That's how you should have ended it."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Slicing your wrists, Hyne could no way fix that."  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"He wouldn't be able to reach you because when one slices their wrist, they emit this shield around them so that nothing can stop them."  
  
"STOP!"  
  
With that final word, Quistis was slumped in the middle of a darkened hall. Nothing surrounded her, no walls, no floors, no ceiling, it was just bleakness. She looked down at her wrists.  
  
"Quistis...don't..." She looked up, tears ripping from her eyes. Suddenly, thousands of crystals surrounded her wrists, protecting them. "There's no need for that..."  
  
"I just want a normal life. I just want to live a life of normalcy. I just want to be left alone from all this sorceress bull shit! I DON'T WANT TO BE A BLUE MAGE SeaD!" She was crying now. "Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it have been some other person? Why do I always get the short end of the stick? It's not fair. I never asked to be this way. I was perfectly content with knowing that I was going to die. I was fine..."  
  
A crystal twinkled in front of her, sapphire blue eyes peering into her own. "Quistis...don't say that."  
  
"No. No more. I don't want this. I don't want this at all. I want to be a twenty one year woman with a son and a husband. I don't want to be the savior of the world. I just want to be normal."  
  
"If you were normal, you would have never met Squall or Seifer, you would have never had Dante. You would have gone to Galbadia Prep, then to Esthar Art University. You would have married a man named Eric Debune. You would have had two kids, and they would have died because of the sorceresses."  
  
The voice was vaguely familiar. She looked around then upwards, seeing a woman with short black hair stare at her. "Who...are you?" 


	47. 47

A/N: Dun dun dun...  
  
Silent Screams Chapter "There's only three more to go!"  
  
Quistis looked at the woman with the short black hair, staring at her. It was as if she heard that voice far away in the back of her brain. "Quistis, I am your ancestor."  
  
"Yea, I could only assume that. Which one?" Quistis asked, grasping the handle of her whip.  
  
"My name is Aiko." Aiko came down to the same level as Quistis, walking over to her on the invisible, or non-existent, floor. Sapphire eyes peered into her own. Aiko raised her pale white hand, brushing back the hay colored hair on Quistis. "You look worn."  
  
Quistis flinched. "That bad?"  
  
Aiko smiled, turning her head. Two other women suddenly appeared. "My daughter and my granddaughter, Lona and Emiko."  
  
Emiko stepped forward. She had short brown hair that covered her eyes and feathered in the back. "My daughter, Hoshiko."  
  
Hoshiko stepped forward now. "This is my daughter, Jin."  
  
Jin stepped forward, long, tumble waves of blonde flowing down towards her ankles. "Kaida, Kayami, Inari, Kyoko, Suki, Yuki, Sakura, Wattan, Uma, Uta, Yori, Yoko, Miyoko, Masako, Mia, Sada, Oki, Nariko," Jin went on, pointing as every crystal shard transformed into another woman. "Your grandmother, Serafina. Your mother, Calanthia, and then you, Quistis."  
  
Quistis held her head. "How many is that?"  
  
Emiko laughed. "Two thousand four hundred and seventy two. Oh, with Dante? That will be two thousand four hundred and seventy three."  
  
Quistis looked at all of them. Some were short, while some were tall. Some were skinny, while some were fat. Their hair colors ranged from pink, yes...pink, to blonde. Some of them had sharp chins, while others had smooth chins. One even looked like a man. Quistis believed her name was Dru.  
  
Yet every single one of them had the same feature. Their strong, enrapturing, sapphire blue eyes. Every single one of them looked at Quistis. The first dream she had, she remembered seeing thousands of her eyes staring at her.  
  
Was it that they were all her, or was she all of them in their eyes? Quistis blinked.  
  
Aiko stepped forward once more, kneeling down to Quistis level. "Allow me to take you some place."  
  
Quistis simply nodded her head. The thousands of women disappeared, and Aiko and her stood a top the cliffs. Quistis looked down, seeing Nero speaking with a woman with long brown hair. "That's the woman from when I was dying..."  
  
"That's Ademia, the first sorceress. Her and Nero were very much in love. Ademia didn't like the way in which Hyne ran things, so she decided to build up her powers within her spirit, harboring them for a later use. It was until she called forth the first Lunar Cry in which we knew what she was doing. Bringing down the monsters that Hyne created to protect himself was a crime, especially when Ademia controlled all these monsters.  
  
Hyne chose Nero to kill her because he knew that Nero had loved her, and Ademia loved him. He knew that Ademia would never turn her back on her true love. Nero denied it, stating that he could never kill the woman he loved. So, Hyne forced him to take a life of immortality as punishment. Hyne decided to send me instead, knowing that I myself loved Nero." She took a small breath and continued on. "The only way, however, to get Ademia to appear was through Nero.  
  
If he appeared and called upon her with his heart, she would come in an instant. She loved him that much. He had tricked her...allowing her back turned for one second, I was able to kill her."  
  
Quistis nodded her head, watching the scene replay over and over again. "How does she move from one body to the next?"  
  
"Her spirit can never die. It has too much of Hyne's power to die. So, just as Nero, she will live on forever. Every time she felt the host she was in weaken, her spirit would fly away to the closest person. If the closest person is not who she wants, then it is a family member. The energy she gains from each new sorceress is then passed onto the next."  
  
Quistis paused. "How do the Blue Mages exist?"  
  
"What?" Aiko asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"How do they continue to reproduce. Obviously, the people they are with might not be a SeaD, right?"  
  
Aiko grinned. "That's where Nero comes into play."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nero impregnates the woman, passing on the genes of a SeaD onto the woman's child."  
  
Quistis blinked slowly. "So...Nero is basically having intercourse with his descendents?"  
  
Aiko laughed loudly. "I never said that he had intercourse. He just passes the SeaD genes on by impregnating them. All what he has to do is brush shoulders with them, or touch them."  
  
Quistis blinked. "Did he do that with me?"  
  
Aiko giggled. "Only he knows. The only way he keeps track of it is by taking the Blue Mage's last name. I cannot speak his last name, that he will tell you himself."  
  
Quistis got the chills up and down her body. Aiko grinned sheepishly. "So, that's Ademia?"  
  
"Yup. The only way to stop her is to grasp a hold of her spirit."  
  
"Why does she want the world to die?"  
  
Aiko breathed in slowly. "She hates Hyne with a passion. She hates him because of the world he gave them compared to the world he gave the Engles and Humans. This isn't Earth, Quistis. This place is Gaia, another dimension of Earth. The world here is death ridden and barren. No one wants to live here, not even the Angels. Yet, this is where we all began, this is where we all end. Once a SeaD dies, they are transferred to Gaia, surrounded by the other SeaDs and Blue Mages of the past. Engles and Humans stay as spirits on Earth, perhaps transferring to another body or thing, sometimes staying as spirits. The Angels, however, have no choice in the matter. Once they are dead, they can never return, unless they were accidental casualties of a Sorceress war, such as your friends Zell and Selphie."  
  
Quistis' eyes sprung open. "They're alive?"  
  
"Not quite. Selphie is a butterfly and Zell is a...well, he's a squirrel. They both love to hang around Balamb Garden, keeping watch over their friends. The next time they die, they will either stay as a spirit, or move on."  
  
"What about Blue Mages?"  
  
Aiko sighed solemnly. "We're forced to stay here until a new Blue Mage SeaD is born. We watch over them and entwine their dreams with stories of the past. That's why Blue Mages are prodigies. When they turn eighteen, however, we come in our crystal form. The only things they can see of us are our eyes. All of our eyes are sapphire colored. It's as if they are looking into a mirror, but they're not. When they defeat the sorceress, we let them be and return to this world, forever walking amongst the SeaDs who chose to stay and our ancestors and descendents."  
  
"That's...sad," Quistis whispered out.  
  
She smiled. "Not so bad. Your loved ones surround you, and only the happiest moments of your life are replayed in front of your eyes. We all have homes, if you walk along the ravine. That's the only verdant part of this world, where the houses are."  
  
Quistis smiled. "So, this is heaven?"  
  
Aiko smiled too. "Basically."  
  
"Kinda dull."  
  
"Lots of monsters to kill."  
  
"Why are you showing me this?" Quistis abruptly asked.  
  
Aiko smiled mysteriously. "The same reason why dogs lick their balls. Because we can." Quistis laughed softly, and Aiko smiled. "No, but for real, because you wanted to die. Well, this is the after world. No returning to Earth for you. None of your friends will be here, all of them will choose a life of rebirth, same with your family."  
  
Quistis sighed. "I'm...depressed now."  
  
"Talk to Hyne. There's a lot more that you don't know. I can only explain so much."  
  
A/N: Well, there ya have it! A full explanation of everything. Like the names? All Japanese. Japanese names are so pretty. Erm, yea. Nero is basically Quistis' father, then. Ezri got it right, but since I'm THAT insane, frost and Ezri get something even more special than a fanfic. They get to each have a part in Silent Cries. So, email me the short bio. 


	48. 48

A/N: Yes...almost...done...  
  
Silent Screams Chapter 48  
  
Quistis was then warped to a silver hallway. Thousands of pictures aligned the hallway. Every single one was the same: a space shot view of the world. She walked down the hall some more, staring at the pictures. The first one was barren, the second was still barren, and the third one had little vegetation. On and on this went, the one shot growing continuously. She paused as she saw the picture be of what looked like the building of a city. She looked down the hall, seeing it went on for ages.  
  
"Well, I see you've found the Tomb of History."  
  
Quistis spun around, seeing Hyne. She hung her head, only to hear his bare feet walk past on the plush silver carpet. She followed instinctively. "The tomb? It looks like a hallway."  
  
He smiled back at her. "Well, I hate to tell you this, Quistis, but there's about five hundred other hallways, just as long and with just as many pictures."  
  
"Five hundred? There's not even that many cities and towns!"  
  
"But, there are five hundred land marks, cities, towns, gardens, and continents. Every time that one of those places change, I add on the picture of it."  
  
Quistis walked on, following him step by step. "Its amazing."  
  
"Those were taken hundreds of years ago. The world was just beginning. It was peaceful, healthy, loving. It was perfect, just the way I intended it to be. Of course, every world must go through its own personal change. I had no effect in that."  
  
"In what?"  
  
"In the continents dividing, the animals growing larger and stronger." He laughed. "That was evolution."  
  
"Can you answer me a question?" He nodded his head. "Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"  
  
He laughed loudly. "The cell that created the chicken came first." Quistis grinned. "Now, as I was saying, this is the world. This is the history of the world. Even if the world was to end tomorrow, this place will still be standing. There's so much to record."  
  
"Do you do it?"  
  
"Nah, I've got the monkeys doing it."  
  
Quistis laughed. It was a good thing that Hyne had a sense of humor, especially in such dire times. They continued to walk on, Quistis looking at almost every picture while Hyne just continued to escort her. "This is amazing..."  
  
"It can be a burden, though. Quistis, why did you want to die that day?"  
  
Quistis hung her head, the golden tresses falling in front of her face. "I...had no reason to live. I...had no one to stand by me. I had nothing back at the Garden, I had no family, all my friends ignored me, I was unhappy. There's a lot of reasons."  
  
Hyne was quiet for some time. "Do you still feel the same way now?"  
  
Now it was Quistis' turn to stay quiet. Just as she was about to speak, fire roared up into her mind. She let out a soft cough, then a harder cough, then a coughing fit. She kneeled to the ground, her hand being dragged down from the wall. She continued to cough, choking almost. Hyne stood there, grabbing a hold of her arm. "It burns!" Quistis sputtered out.  
  
Hyne rubbed her arm, feeling the intense heat that scorched her body. "Quistis...wake up!"  
  
Sure enough, when Quistis closed her eyes and reopened them, fire surrounded her body. She let out a deadly scream, causing her attacked to stop for a few moments. "Awake now?"  
  
Quistis groaned loudly, turning over and looking upwards. What she saw caused her to scream again. Eleni was standing over her, a nefarious smile beaming down at her. "What the hell?" Quistis coughed out.  
  
"Now that you ARE awake, I get to watch you squirm."  
  
Quistis shot up at that point, unhooking her whip and smacking it across Eleni's face. Eleni grabbed her face quickly, yelping slightly out in pain. "Bitch," Quistis whispered. Suddenly, Quistis was shoved against the wall, fire spinning around her.  
  
Quistis dug her foot into the metal, pushing a small bubble to grow larger and larger, shoving Eleni and her attack back against the other wall. Eleni screamed loudly as Quistis, with her left hand, called out Curagana, the ultimate cure spell. Quistis turned back to Eleni, pushing her energy outward.  
  
Eleni soon disappeared, causing Quistis to stop. Quistis walked out to the hallway, looking up, then down. She walked down some, her SeeD training kicking in. Every bare footed step she took, she shifted her eyes some. She began to walk faster now, hoping to find Eleni.  
  
She stopped when she heard someone from behind. She spun around, lashing out a brutal beating of fireballs on her attacker. No one was there however. She turned slowly around, only to see innocent little Eleni waving at her. "Over here, sweetheart!" she called out, just before pummeling her with an aero attack.  
  
Quistis held up her hands, the wind pushing her back. She slipped on the metallic floor, going soaring down to the other end of the hallway, being pushed into the metal wall. The attack stopped and Eleni came charging at her, nails drawn out and ready to kill.  
  
Quistis fell to the ground just as Eleni impaled her nails into the wall. Quistis crawled out from under her and ran, never looking back. She heard Eleni scream and then the clicking of her boots. She forced herself to think that this was the end. She felt flames eat away at her, only to cause her to turn down one hall.  
  
This was one hell of a maze... 


	49. 49

Silent Screams Chapter 49  
  
Quistis ran faster and faster, flinging herself into the wall as the flames encircled her. She held her breath, feeling the flames eat her alive. She could hear the clicking of Eleni's boots and as she opened her eyes, she saw a set of black nails in front of her face. Quistis spun down the wall and saw Eleni shove her nails into the wall. Quistis shook her head and began running faster in the halls. The clicking of her boots echoed in Quistis' ears as she felt the flames dance across her neck. Quistis spun around, flinging her hands out as fireballs etched across her field of view. She heard Eleni scream and Quistis spun back around, running into a room and slamming the door shut. She breathed heavily, her powers worn out. 'I need that damned sword!' she cursed in her mind. She breathed out again and felt heavy pounding on the door. Quistis pushed all her weight onto the metal door until she heard it bolt shut. She darted down another hallway, getting lost in the maze Eleni created.  
  
Quistis fell at that moment, realizing she was morphing the hallway once again. "Damnit!" Quistis shouted. She heard heavy breathing behind her as she stood up and spun around, smacking her whip in the face of a demon. The demon roared and hooked onto Quistis.  
  
"Quistis!" he called out. Quistis shook her head, erasing the images in her head and seeing Squall in front of her.  
  
"Squall!" She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Have you found the Lightning Sword?"  
  
He held his face, the blood dripping down. "I'm guessing you thought I was a demon?" She nodded solemnly. "No, not yet. Eleni's maze is more confusing than ever. I saw you so many times, but..."  
  
"It wasn't really me, I know. She made you look like a demon."  
  
Squall held onto Quistis, tears forming in his eyes. "We're going to lose, aren't we?"  
  
They heard crows cawing behind them. They both turned and looked at the angel flying in the sky. Quistis shook her head, knowing it was just a figment of her imagination. Her eyes flashed silver as she saw a large crow racing towards them. She pushed Squall out of the way, knowing he couldn't see it. She ducked just as the crow flew past her. She stood up, her eyes tearing up. "Seifer! Stop it!"  
  
She saw the bird morph into Seifer; yet, his face was filled with pain and desertion. "Help me!"  
  
"Seifer!" she called out, her voice echoing across time.  
  
Thoughts rushed through his head as he suddenly held out his hand, preventing her from walking any closer to him. "Quistis! Don't come...close to me! She has me under her control..."  
  
His speech was forced out since he couldn't talk under his own free will. He suddenly morphed again, this time charging at Quistis with his wings sharpened like daggers. She held up her hand, a tight bubble stopping him. She turned and faced Squall, tears bulging out of her eyes. "Squall! Find the sword!" Squall shook his head, the tears falling out. "Do it!"  
  
Suddenly, her bubble broke, allowing Seifer to pummel her to the ground. Squall started to run closer to her, until his world morphed around him. He was in the maze once again, his heart beating faster. He looked around, sweat cascading down his forehead. He heard boots echoing across the hall and turned towards the sound. He saw there a cloaked figure. "Nero!" he called out, thankful to find a teammate. Nero shook his head and pulled off his robe in one quick sweep. His silver hair covered his eyes, though Squall could see the sapphire peering out from his eyes. His blue skin made Squall shiver and suddenly, Nero's face distorted.  
  
"Squall! Run! Sorceress Eleni has control over all...fallen angels!" He held his face and it went back to the evil, menacing look as before. He suddenly pulled out a sharp swallow, holding it with one hand. "Bring it, bitch."  
  
Squall held onto his Lionheart, the sweat pouring from his forehead. "Nero...snap out of it!" With one sweep, Nero was in front of Squall, attacking with full force. Squall blocked and thought to himself, 'We're fucked!'  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Quistis dodged another attack, the blood pouring from her wounded wings. She knew that another angel could kill her, and apparently Eleni knew as well. She held out her hands, a large wind pushing Seifer back against a boulder. "Seifer! Stop this! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
His eyes flashed silver and suddenly, he was flying straight towards Quistis, shoving his elongated nails into her shoulders and pushing her back. She let out a death defying scream, trying her hardest to pull away from the attack.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Squall blocked another attack, trying his hardest not to hurt Nero. He parried an attack, but soon felt the opposite side of the swallow slam onto his back. He let out a scream, but retaliated with a blow to Nero's face. Nero fell to the ground and soon back flipped to dodge an attack. His black pants had a large cut in them and Nero growled softly at Squall. "Fucker..."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Quistis punched Seifer in the face three times only to feel a hardened fist against her tight stomach. She back kicked Seifer and flew higher into the sky, reaching out towards the sun. 'There's no way I can kill Seifer...'  
  
She soon felt a hand against her ankle, pulling her down. She spun around and kicked Seifer in the face, her blonde hair floating around her until she felt a dagger slice deep into her heart. She cried out, tears falling hopelessly towards Seifer. They landed peacefully onto his eyes, removing the evil that had once been there. His jade green eyes blinked until he realized what he had just done.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Squall flew against the wall, leaving a large indentation as he fell hard against the floor. He heard the boots clicking and he rolled over, groaning in pain. Nero slammed his weapon where Squall once was and tried to pull up on it. Squall stood up, holding his bleeding stomach with one hand while the other held onto his sword. "That's what you get, you damned fool."  
  
Nero grinned, the evil lashing out on Squall. "Who are you calling a fool? Never seen an angel with a weapon, I assume." With one motion, Nero spun the open end of the swallow and pulled off the one blade, leaving him with a lance. Squall's mouth dropped open as Nero grinned.  
  
Just as that happened, Nero's eyes returned to ice gray and he looked dumbly at Squall. "What...oh Hyne..." His face was full of worry.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
In Hyne's palace, Hyne sat there, waiting. He watched his mirror, seeing Quistis being held by Seifer. He sighed softly, holding his head as he saw the blood pour out of her heart. Seifer had killed her, thus, allowing her to...die. He turned his head to the side, seeing the child playing with his blocks. "Dante...Forgive me for doing this..."  
  
Hyne stood up, his large wings spreading to their fullest. Dante looked up, amazed at the creature he saw. Suddenly, a silver light encircled him.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Seifer held her closer, tears falling out of his eyes and landing on her pale cheeks. She coughed repeatedly, but nothing stopped the bleeding from the wound in her heart. Seifer's wings curled around her, protecting her from all harm. Her sapphire blue eyes looked up at him, all silver faded away. "Quistis," he whimpered out.  
  
She coughed again, the blood spurting from her mouth.  
  
"Please...don't die..."  
  
He held her closer as the world morphed once again, and they both were sitting in an empty hall and soon, Squall and the unrobed Nero were watching them. Nero shook his head, the tears falling gracefully down his arched face. Squall's eyes went wide, seeing his wife, his child's mother, his best friend, and his...true love dying. He rushed over to her, grasping her hand tightly, the tears falling onto her hand. "Quistis," he whispered out.  
  
She turned and looked at him, the feathers falling off the skeleton of her wings. "Sq...uall..."  
  
Squall's ice blue eyes darted up to Seifer, who was crying as well. "You killed her?"  
  
Seifer looked up, shaking his head furiously. "No! It wasn't me...Eleni...she was controlling me."  
  
Squall's face grew red with anger. "You fucking bastard!" He stood up, dropping her cold hand onto the floor. He felt Nero wrap his arms around him and prevented him from attacking Seifer. Seifer stood up and backed away from Quistis, shaking his head worriedly. "I'll kill you!"  
  
Nero barked into Squall's ear, "It wasn't his fault! She wouldn't want you two fighting over her dea..."  
  
Squall pushed Nero away, tears flooding his eyes. "She's not dead yet! Don't act as if she is!" He knelt to the ground, placing her up onto his lap. The feathers fell out gracefully, lying on the cold ground. He began to pull his fingers through her hair as he cried. She breathed silently, as if she was waiting for something. A large gust of wind blew her fallen feathers past Squall.  
  
A large set of metal doors swung open, only to reveal Sorceress Eleni in her mage attire. She walked down the large hall, her heels clicking behind her. Nero unsheathed his lance and Seifer pulled out his Hyperion. She grinned evilly. Squall looked up at her, the tears falling down his face. "So, no more troublesome Blue Mage SeaDs, seeing how Dante is dead and no where to be found, not to mention he's merely two years old."  
  
Nero growled softly. Seifer stepped in front of Quistis and Squall, his large black wings protecting them. "Listen, Eleni, just because she's dead doesn't mean we can't stop you," Seifer growled out.  
  
She laughed. "True, but there is only a matter of minutes before the second Ray of Death commences. None of you can prevent that from coming. You need Quistis for that, as well as the Lightning Sword, which I have."  
  
Just as she finished her sentence, flames blew out of the doorway she walked in. All eyes, including Eleni's turned towards the doorway. A glowing sword could be seen through the flames, although, nothing else could be seen. "The Lightning Sword!" Nero shouted out.  
  
"But, only a Blue Mage SeaD can," Seifer stopped his sentence short as he saw an angel emerge from the flames. His mahogany hair rustled across his face, yet his eyes were shown to all. The bright sapphire silver mix gave it all away as with the silver tipped wings.  
  
"Dante!" all three of the men shouted out.  
  
Eleni's eyes bolted open. "But! He's dead! How the hell!"  
  
He walked closer, his eyes glaring wildly at Eleni. "Never underestimate the power of Hyne." He raised the sword, prepared to strike.  
  
Eleni glared and flicked her fingers, allowing her demons to come out of the only door. He spun around and charged at one, slicing through the thicket of demons. He spun once, shoving his sword into one demon, and spun again, shoving it in another. He leapt into the air, sheathing his sword for a moment. He closed his bright eyes and when he opened them again, they were silver. His hands allowed flames to encircle a group of demons, burning them to their deaths. He flicked his eyes over to another group and allowed the fire to pour out against them. All of them stood there, amazed at the immense power that he held. Eleni began backing away, seeing her army being killed, one sanction at a time. When the massacre finally was over, Dante landed on the ground. Eleni was backed into a corner until she leapt out and caste Maelstrom on Dante. He merely held up his hands, reflecting the horrible storm.  
  
Eleni winced as the power she welded was inflicting damage on her. The battle was long over. Dante pulled a small crystal necklace off of his neck and tossed it at her. A white spirit flew out from her body and was encased in the crystal. The necklace flew back to Dante, and Eleni's pale body fell to the floor. He walked over to the group of gawking soldiers. He sighed and spun towards Squall. "Dad..."  
  
"What...happened?" Squall asked before Dante could finish his sentence.  
  
Dante sighed, wrapping his arms around his father and crying onto his shoulder. Squall looked from Seifer to Nero, confused by the action. "Mom...can she come back to life?" he cried out.  
  
Squall then knew. Dante was only a year and a half old. Despite the body he was in, he was still a child within. He placed his hand onto his son's back, comforting his son. "I...don't know."  
  
More tears flew out of Dante's eyes, soaking his father's shirt. Seifer sighed, coming to agreement with himself. "Nero...is it at all possible that Quistis can come back to life?"  
  
Nero shook his head, the white hair falling in front of his face, hiding his eyes. "I don't know. Only Hyne would know."  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Quistis laid there peacefully, a field of flowers encircling her body. She opened her eyes, and felt the warmth of the sun around her. She looked to her left, seeing her tiny hand. She giggled softly and sat up, seeing two boys pretending to be sword fighters. The darker one stabbed the lighter one, allowing him to fall to the ground. The darker one raised his hands up in glory. The lighter one stood up and pushed the darker one to the ground, thus raising his hands in glory. Quistis once again giggled, knowing the scene all too well.  
  
She closed her eyes, allowing them to take in the bright light. She opened them once more, seeing the darker child, Squall, looking at her. He was so innocent looking. His blue eyes peered into her own and they bent in closer, sharing their first kiss.  
  
As they kissed, she closed her eyes, only to open them again to see a much older Squall kissing her. She knew this scene as well. She was seventeen, at the instructors' inauguration ball, and he was seventeen as well. He blushed softly and stood up, walking back into the ballroom, leaving all memories behind him.  
  
Quistis shook her head, returning to nothingness. She curled her legs up against her, feeling a spirit leave her body.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
Squall, the older Dante, Seifer, and Nero, who held Quistis, was standing in front of a large portal. "I'll meet you all there. Hyne's not going to be happy...but...he'll have to deal with it." Nero closed his eyes, warping to Hyne's palace with Quistis.  
  
Seifer, Dante, and Squall now stood alone. "Dante...why did you send that crystal over to Eleni?" Squall asked, curious as to why he didn't kill her, as Quistis would've.  
  
"Because, it was an order from Hyne. When we step into this portal, I'm going to be morphed back to a child. Give this to Hyne and let him decide what to do with it." Squall nodded, taking the necklace Dante had used to capture Eleni's spirit. Seifer sighed, walking through the portal, knowing he was unwanted. Squall glared at him as he walked in. "Dad...don't be angry at him."  
  
Dante stepped through the portal. Squall stood there, sighing softly.  
  
ooooooooooo  
  
All three of them appeared in front of Hyne. Squall shielded his eyes from the bright light, and, as he adjusted, saw Nero, the younger Dante, and Seifer kneeling before him. Squall looked from left to right, and right to left, then stopped on Nero motioning him to bow. "Why?" he asked out loud.  
  
A loud voice boomed over Squall's thoughts. "The only way to revive Quistis is for a spirit to enter her body. Seifer, if you go into her body, then the Lightning Sword will be destroyed as well."  
  
Squall soon knelt against the moon floor, amazed at what he saw. Seifer stood up and walked over to Hyne. "I'm ready."  
  
Squall was amazed. It was as if it was some sort of ceremony. Nero stood up and took the crystal necklace from Squall. He walked over to Hyne and handed it to him in his large hands. "Dante did the task, I assume, Nero?" Nero nodded.  
  
"Although, I'm still unsure of it, I am assuming he did what you told him to."  
  
Hyne nodded, and turned to Squall. "Squall, you raise him good. I'll be needing him."  
  
Squall got a confused look on his face, and soon, passed out. 


	50. 50

Silent Screams Chapter 50  
  
Squall batted his eyes open, seeing him back in his bed on the Apollo. He jolted up, searching all around him. No one was there. Not a single, living sign of a person was there. He pulled off the blanket and threw his legs over the side, resting his arms on his knees and his hands on his face. He lifted his face as he got the growing sense someone was watching him. He turned his head towards the door, his heart stopping almost immediately as he saw his golden angel standing there. She gave him a soft smile, opening her hands and welcoming him into her. He sprung from the bed and rushed into her arms, crying directly onto her shoulder. "I thought...I...lost you..."  
  
Quistis lay her head onto his shoulder and breathed onto his neck. "I thought...I lost you...too..."  
  
Squall pulled away from her, happy to be showing her these emotions. "What about Dante?"  
  
Quistis smiled and wiped the tears away. "He's asleep in the other room. I didn't want him waking you..."  
  
Squall shook his head again and quickly grabbed a hold of her. "What about...Seifer..."  
  
She sighed, almost saddened by the question. "He's officially dead. His spirit was given to me...so I could live...We're going to bury him in Centra Field."  
  
Squall nodded his head, still holding onto her body tightly. "And...what of Eleni?"  
  
Quistis sighed softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Eleni's spirit was killed by Ademia, the world's very first Sorceress. Ademia then took over Eleni's body, giving her a chance to still fulfil her destiny. She did the same with Rinoa, and Edea, as well as Adel. It's just how Edea said before; the sorceress powers are passed on from one to the next, but what she didn't know was that the powers she had were really a spirit, Ademia's spirit."  
  
Squall looked confused, but didn't dare say a word to Quistis. "So...Ademia is trapped in that necklace?"  
  
Quistis nodded her head slowly. "It's all very confusing, I know. But...you'll get used to it."  
  
Squall chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "So...no more sorceresses then?"  
  
Quistis sighed. "Unless the necklace is put into the wrong hands or it breaks."  
  
"Ok, we'll just have to make sure no one touches that necklace." Squall pushed Quistis away so he could look at her face.  
  
"I was thinking...we could give it to Dante to watch over when he's older. Then he could pass it to his child, and so on. That way...we know a Blue Mage SeaD is always watching over it."  
  
Squall smiled and kissed her gently. "Agreed."  
  
oooooo Nine Months Later oooooo   
  
"Dante...Say hello to your new little sister." Squall lifted his son up to the bed. Just three months ago he turned two, and now, he had a little sister. Dante smiled down at the newborn with the tuff of blonde hair. She batted her eyes open at her brother, revealing blue eyes.  
  
"Hi!" Dante said loudly.  
  
The child curled up her face, and started to cry. Dante held his ears as his tired mother sighed, yet smiled. "Dante...you have to be very gentle and quiet around babies."  
  
"Oh...hi," he whispered out, still smiling.  
  
The child continued to cry and Quistis placed the child against her chest. "I can't believe we have another one. I'm so proud of you Quistis..." Squall bent down and kissed his love's forehead.  
  
Quistis smiled, but inside, she wanted to die. 'I'm sorry...I wish that I could tell you the truth but...it would just kill you. I wish I could tell you she's really Seifer's daughter...and not yours...I'm sorry...'  
  
Squall looked down at her, seeing her contemplating inside her head. "What's wrong?"  
  
She turned and faced him, smiling brightly. "Nothing. Just wondering what to name her."  
  
Squall placed Dante on the bed and brushed back her blonde hair. "How about Terra?"  
  
Quistis turned over to her husband and smiled. "I like it."  
  
She silently thought to herself, 'I wonder what is to become of your future...'  
  
THE END   
  
A/N: **dies  
**  
Seifer: **pokes Kirie repeatedly** wakey wakey...you still have to finish Silent Dreams.  
  
Zell: Yea, then Silent Cries.  
  
Seifer: Then all those other stories  
  
A/N: **cries...cries like a little baby**  
  
Zell: Aw, come on. Buck up!  
  
Seifer: You still got us!  
  
A/N: **looks at the two of them and cries miserably some more**  
  
Seifer: Gee...thanks a bunch.  
  
Zell: Don't worry, she's not going ANYWHERE yet. She's still got a bunch of ideas swarming her little mind and not to mention she has to finish all these stories she's started.  
  
Irvine: But hey! Look who she bought!  
  
Zell: Wha...  
  
Seifer: Oh...great. We get Chicken-Wuss and Re-re-boy. Not to mention a little baby. What the hell!  
  
A/N: Nah, but for real. I'm gonna take a week break...I desperately need it. I think I'm getting carpal tunneling from all this typing. I decided against doing 49 ½ solely because I want to leave SOME things a mystery for the next story and crap like that... 


End file.
